


The true in your eyes (TTIYE)

by Existentialiste, Roppi_vongola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Paraphilias, Sexual Abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existentialiste/pseuds/Existentialiste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roppi_vongola/pseuds/Roppi_vongola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos chicos cuyas vidas no parecían tener importancia para nadie se encuentran y ven en su relación una forma de darle sentido a las mismas. En un entorno cerrado y violento, ¿podrán hacer que funcione?<br/>Beta definitiva: Roppi_vongola<br/>Portada: Esca</p><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eric Kripke. Aunque la historia es totalmente mía, hago esto sin fines de lucro.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking alone

**The true in your eyes (TTIYE)**

* * *

 

PRÓLOGO [Walking alone]

 _Tengo que seguir, no puedo rendirme… por muy cansado que este, no puedo..._ ese solía ser el pensamiento de Castiel Novak, un chico que vivía en Missouri, y que a sus 10 años había pasado por cosas más duras que muchos adultos. Su madre Eva, fue abandonada por su padre cuando le dio a conocer su embarazo. De aquello habían pasado casi 11 años, y Castiel no tenía de otra más que tratar de sobrevivir al lado de su ella.

Eva nunca fue buena con Castiel, pero al menos fue la sombra de una buena madre los primeros años de su hijo. Sin embargo, cuando considero que el “bastardo mal nacido”, como solía llamarlo, tenía edad suficiente para valerse por sí mismo se sintió libre de hundirse por completo en la autoflagelación que llamaba vida; prostitución, alcohol, drogas. Ni siquiera podía culpar de aquello a Castiel, no es como si se hubiese metido en aquel mundo de traficantes de todo tipo por su hijo, por mantenerlo ni nada por el estilo, al contrario ella solo recordaba a su hijo en aquella vida cuando lo sentía estorbando en su sesión de vicio en turno, ella no podía sufrir haciendo todo aquello ni hacerlo por obligación, era claro. Ella lo hacía por lo que llamaba “amor al deporte”.

El pequeño y delgado Castiel no tenía más opción que soportar todo aquello, ya que, si bien sus abuelos paternos le hacían llegar dinero para él a su madre, no había nadie dispuesto a cuidarlo. Así tuvo que aprender todo lo necesario para sobrevivir desde la temprana edad de 5 años, aprendió a cocinar, hacer trabajos de limpieza, las compras y, sobre todo, a soportar las tremendas golpizas propinadas por su madre. Crecer en tan hosco ambiente hizo de él un niño introvertido, solitario y absorto en su mundo, el tipo de niño que todos fichaban como raro. Esto aunado a la vida de su madre, la cual era conocida por prácticamente todo el condado, hacía de él un niño sumamente depresivo, un niño al que no se le permitió ser niño, sino una mente adulta enfundada en el cuerpo de lo que aún debía ser un niño.

Aun con esa mentalidad adulta Castiel sabía que seguía siendo un niño, lo sabía cuándo temblaba de miedo ante su madre, lo sabía cuándo los rayos le causaban pánico durante las tormentas y él se refugiaba bajo las mantas en silencio, pero sobre todo lo sabía cuándo las dudas asolaban su mente y no había nadie para responderle o si quiera escucharlo. _Todo esto acabará algún día…_ Con la feliz idea de que iría a la Universidad a estudiar para ser “alguien en la vida” –significase lo que significase aquella frase tan típica de los adultos– y poder pagar algún tipo de tratamiento que ayudara a su madre, Castiel podía soportar un día más de aquella existencia.

Mientras asistía a su último día de escuela el pequeño no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba al volver a casa ¿cómo podría saber lo que su madre y él tendrían que hacer ahora? Claro, no era raro con la vida que llevaba Eva, pero por su inocente imaginación jamás podría haber pensado que aquello de verdad les sucediese.


	2. Broken

**Capítulo 1 [Broken]**

Común, esa era la palabra perfecta para definir el día de Castiel. Nadie puso atención a su presencia, ya no importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado todo el tiempo, aunque claro, con las excepciones que solían hacer las personas para burlarse o compadecerse de él. Ese pudo haber sido un día pacifico, lo habría sido si el día anterior no hubiese recibido una de las más grandes palizas de su corta vida.

            El día anterior su madre bebió alcohol hasta ampliar sus propios límites. Castiel, aunque sabía que aquello era común, no lo sospechó camino a casa, tampoco lo sospecho al entrar a la casa, y menos al entrar tímidamente al cuarto de su madre para mostrarle la boleta de calificaciones que debía firmarle por el final de curso. Sin embargo, se encontró algo peor que su madre alcoholizada, es decir, su madre alcoholizada y en medio de una orgía. Con el miedo escrito en su rostro cerró la puerta abruptamente, se quedó paralizado viendo el suelo por algunos segundos antes de reaccionar y huir a su habitación.

            Se quedó en su pequeña cama, una demasiado pequeña para un niño de su edad, porque su mamá nunca quiso gastar un solo centavo en comprarle una de su tamaño. No obstante, esa camita era buena para él cuando estaba asustado, siendo tan pequeña hacía que se sintiera grande y capaz de afrontar lo que la vida le deparase, todo esto por el simple hecho de que su pequeño cuerpo llenaba ese espacio. Se dejó caer de lado, se encontraba en posición fetal, tapaba sus orejas con sus manos en un poco útil intento de huir de los sonidos que venían de la habitación de su madre, y mantenía los ojos cerrados con firmeza. En esa posición se quedó dormido, inmerso en un mundo que, si bien estaba repleto de pesadillas, era un poco mejor que su realidad. Pero todo ese aparente descanso termino para él con una caída de cara al suelo en la cual no tuvo tiempo ni si quiera de meter las manos.

Su madre se encontraba ahí, lo había tirado de su cama. Se acercaba a él con aire de superioridad, aún en su estado etílico.

-Pequeño bastardo –le dio un fuerte pisotón en la cabeza.- no creas que no he escuchado cuando te habéis asomado –entonces Eva dejó de presionarla pequeña cabeza de su hijo y le propinó la primera de muchas patadas que propinaría ese día.- eres un maldito cerdo depravado que solo ansia salir abuscar sexo, igual que todos los jodidos hombres.

            Su madre no dijo nada más, continuo pateándolo con fuerza por un rato más. Cuando se cansó, se inclinó y lo sujeto del cabello para alzarlo del mismo agarre mientras lo veía con la mirada llena de furia, tuvo colgando así por 5 minutos al pequeño Castiel mientras le dedicaba miradas llenas de odio junto una que otra bofetada, él apenas resistía echarse a llorar por miedo a hacerla enojar más y que lo golpeara con mayor fiereza.

            Después de lo ocurrido,  ella se fastidio y soltó un bufido por lo bajo antes de lanzar a su pequeño hijo contra la pared. En el impacto él se abrió una gran herida en la frente, pero su madre ya no estaba allí. En la habitación solo quedaba un niño herido en más de un sentido y cuya única compañía era el olor a hierro y el sabor a sal, un pequeño que como pudo se arrastró a la cama y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo lleno de sangre y lágrimas, no tenía si quiera la fuerza para ir a curarse, solo se mantuvo lo más quieto que pudo para no dañarse más y no ensuciar demasiado su pequeña cama, se quedó dormido sin más tras llorar en silencio por horas.

 

A la mañana siguiente Castiel despertó temprano por costumbre, sabía que tenía que dejar lista la casa antes de ir a la escuela, y así lo hizo. Juntando una enorme fuerza de voluntad, –ya que cabe mencionar que era un niño muy terco – aunada a la firme convicción de que era innecesaria otra paliza esa semana, logró dejar limpio el pequeño apartamento. Una vez terminó se encamino al baño para darse una dolorosa pero necesaria ducha, los primeros minutos bajo el agua se quedó mirando el agua coloreada de carmesí mientras sus adoloridos músculos se relajaban un poco, luego decidió que lo mejor sería apresurarse, tras terminar de curarse las heridas se alistó y salió con rumbo a la escuela.

            Era el último y, por desgracia para el antisocial Castiel, peor día de clases del año. Era ese incómodo día en el que, tras el estrés de final de curso y la entrega de boletas, los profesores organizaban convivencias en sus grupos. El día empezó mal, en la entrada de su aula se encontraba su profesor, el señor Miguel, recogiendo las boletas que esperaba firmadas. Al llegar a la entrada Castiel le extendió la boleta que además de no estar firmada, tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre que Castiel no había notado. Miguel se quedó mirándolo hasta que Castiel alzó la mirada y entonces el mayor comenzó a hablar.

-Castiel ¿por qué tu boleta no está firmada? –Miguel se sujetó con los dedos el puente de la nariz mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.- No me respondas, ya lo sé.

            Miguel no espero la respuesta del menor, simplemente se limitó a dejar a su joven asistente a cargo del grupo mientras se llevaba a Castiel a su cubículo sujetándolo de la muñeca, ya que Castiel era muy reacio al contacto físico directo y solo de contadas maneras le permitía a los demás tocarlo sin entrar en pánico.

            Una vez en el cubículo sentó a Castiel en un pequeño sillón que había en la blanca habitación. Miguel pensaba dirigirse por el botiquín a su locker, pero una pequeña mano lo sujetó por el pantalón.

-No es necesario, profesor. Me he curado yo mismo esta mañana –Tras terminar de hablar Castiel permanecía con la cabeza agachada. Se sentía avergonzado de causar tantas molestias al profesor.

-Castiel… ¿Por qué no me permites ayudarte? – Miguel se agacho quedando en cuclillas para ver a la cara al pequeño, sin embargo Castiel no alzó la mirada. Ante ello Miguel soltó un suspiro antes de acercar con suma lentitud la mano al rostro del menor tomando su barbilla con suavidad. Castiel se encogió ante el tacto, sin embargo se dejó hacer, sabía que Miguel no le haría daño, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la preocupada mirada de su profesor, trató de tranquilizarlo esbozando un no muy fructífero intento de sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, profesor. No quiero meter en problemas a mi madre, y tampoco quiero que me lleven a un orfanato –explicó el pequeño ojiazul sin desviar en ningún momento su mirada de los ojos del buen hombre que se disponía a ayudarlo. Miguel suspiró un poco cansado, soltó la barbilla de Castiel y lo abrazó teniendo cuidado de no apretarlo ya que no sabía dónde estaba herido el niño. Simplemente lo rodeó con los brazos en un fraternal gesto de protección mientras Castiel se mantuvo inmóvil.

-Castiel… tu madre llamó hace unos minutos. Este fue tu último año en esta escuela. –lo estrecho solo un poco entre sus brazos al sentir el pulso del menor acelerarse.- Ha pedido tu cambio a Lawrence. Al parecer se mudarán allá. No dio mayor explicación, pero me pidió que se mantuviera en secreto a todos, creo que está huyendo de algún problema. –Castiel permanecía inmóvil con la vista perdida, en su mente contemplaba como lo poco que existía en su mundo se derrumbaba, lo único que pensaba vagamente que tenía,  la compañía de Miguel, le sería arrebatada. Sentía enojo con su madre, pero no lo expresó.- Creo que está por demás decirte que no puedo ir contigo allá, Castiel. Pero tengo un amigo que vive en Lawrence, tiene un hijo de tu edad. –Miguel acarició suavemente el cabello de Castiel tratando de obtener reacción del menor.- El vendrá a la hora de la salida a conocerte, ya lo he hablado con Eva. Esta noche te quedarás junto con él en mi casa, espero que al conocerse logren hacerse amigos. Él te hará compañía en Lawrence y yo iré a visitarte al menos un par de veces al mes. –Castiel se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en silencio.- No será necesario que veas a Eva a solas hasta que lleguen a Lawrence, sé que no te golpea delante de nadie, tendrás algunos días de paz. –soltó el abrazo en que tenía envuelto al menor y le mostro una triste sonrisa.- Vamos, en la convivencia tendrás toda mi atención, no te permitiré pasar triste y solo tu ultimo día aquí – dicho esto Miguel se levantó y sujeto por la manga del suéter al moreno, entonces, regresaron a la convivencia.-

            Una vez llegaron al aula Miguel paso el día entretenido con juegos de mesa al lado de Castiel, los demás niños fueron atendidos por el asistente de Miguel, y como lo consideraban más divertido que a Miguel no le dieron mayor importancia. No hubo despedidas, tal como pidió Eva, nadie sabría de la partida de Castiel Novak.

            A un par de horas de que terminase la jornada Miguel y Castiel ya habían jugado casi todos los juegos de mesa a su disposición. Se planteaban ir a comer algo a la mesa llena de bebidas y bocadillos que se encontraba al frente del salón, justo debajo de la pizarra. Se acercaron a la mesa, a decir verdad Castiel no solía comer mucho, dadas las circunstancias de su vida aprendió a mantener su estómago en la requisición mínima de alimentos. Estaba en un momento de duda entre comer tarta de limón o de queso, entonces una mano le tendió un gran trozo de tarta de manzanas.

           Dirigió su vista tímidamente al dueño de aquella mano, se encontró con los ojos más verdes que conociera, cabello rubio, sonrisa de lado y una hermosa piel clara y bañada de pecas cual noche estrellada. El chico frente a él no paraba de sonreírle y no despegaba la vista de Castiel. El ojiazul dejó de titubear y tomo la comida que el rubio le ofrecía mientras le sonrió, ante lo cual el rubio se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Soy Dean Winchester –se presentó el rubio.- he venido a verte desde Lawrence. –se desmontó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y de ella saco un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo color plata y un listón azul turquesa.- Esto es para ti, no es la gran cosa ya que lo elegí casi a la carrera… pero espero que sea de tu agrado.

 

 


	3. Reconstruct

**Capítulo 2 [Reconstruct]**

Castiel extendió la mano lentamente para tomar el paquete. Cuando ya lo hubo tomado se apresuró en abrazarlo a su pecho mientras mantenía la mirada en las manos de Dean, involuntariamente estaba pensando en las ocasiones en que su madre usó el truco de darle un obsequio sólo para golpearlo después y arrebatárselo al instante. Las manos de Dean no parecían tener intenciones de golpearle, sin embargo no se permitió confiar del todo en el chico, trataba de disimular lo mejor posible aquel sentimiento de extrañeza.

      Haciendo gala de una gran voluntad volteó a ver a los ojos del rubio, en esas esmeraldas mantuvo fija su mirada, una mirada que le valió golpizas en el pasado por parte de su madre, era su mirada “retadora a la vida”, aquella que no proyectaba miedo, sino una enorme seguridad ¿de qué? No importaba, simplemente Castiel sabía que aquella mirada servía muy bien para ahuyentar a los posibles bravucones.

 

Dean no podía creer aquello, en cuanto por la mañana su tío Bobby le dijo que lo llevaría a conocer a un chico que se mudaría a Lawrence no entendió del todo el porqué de aquello, Bobby se limitó a decirle un “cuando lo veas entenderás, Dean”.

      Mary había educado muy bien al pequeño Dean antes de morir, por lo cual él insistió para que Bobby le permitiera hacer una rápida visita al pequeño centro comercial cercano a la gasolinera donde pensaban reabastecer el auto de gasolina. Salió corriendo a dar una vuelta por las pocas tiendas que había allí, no encontró nada para niños. Por un momento su semblante se entristeció mientras pensaba en Mary, ella solía decirle que debía ser educado. En eso ocupaba sus pensamientos cuando una idea saltó a su mente. No parecía mala idea, su madre decía que aquello, al igual que la comida, nunca saltaba a mal como un regalo. Habiendo decidido el presente que llevaría a su futuro amigo se dispuso a sacar su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, contó el dinero que tenía. Afortunadamente era suficiente así que se dirigió corriendo a las cajas donde pidió que lo envolvieran como regalo.

      Dean no sabía porque en el momento en que pensó en el chico al tiempo de que veía la gama de colores para el envoltorio sin pensarlo pidió azul con plateado, no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, se fue apresuradamente al auto donde un impaciente Bobby lo esperaba para continuar el camino a Missouri.

      Cuando vio las orbes azules de Castiel mirándolo con aquella actitud algo desafiante se dio cuenta, tal como dijo Bobby –el cual seguro venía a medio camino del auto al aula, ya que un emocionado Dean no fue capaz de esperarlo y se aventuró corriendo al recinto.-, aquel niño era parecido de una manera familiar y casi dolorosa a él mismo. Podía reconocerlo en su mirada, la mirada de quien ha sido herido y sabe defenderse, sin embargo en aquellos iris azules lejos de provocarle miedo le provocaban un instinto protector tremendo, mayor aun que el que sentía por su hermano menor.

      Dean le sostuvo la mirada con satisfacción, aquello podía ser un duelo de miradas, o bien lo que Bobby decía que se sentía cuando encontrabas a alguien “especial”, aunque no sabía a qué se refería con eso, era la opción que prefería. No se le antojaba hostil para nada esa mirada, era la mirada de quien necesita que lo arreglen y que se muriera si no fuese capaz de hacerlo con ese chico, aun si le constará una pierna lo haría.

      Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se permitía suavizar la expresión de su rostro, esperando alguna respuesta positiva por parte del ojiazul. En eso estaban cuando notó que Miguel estaba con ellos.

 

Miguel, que hasta el momento se encontraba a una prudente distancia observando a ambos niños, decidió unirse a ellos, se encontraba algo preocupado por la mirada sostenida que mantenían, sin embargo ver que ninguno saltaba encima del otro llamó más su atención. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para que los menores volteasen a verlo.

-Dean –saludo al rubio con un corto abrazo.- llegaste pronto, veo que sigues sin ser afecto al contacto físico –dijo riendo al ver al ojiverde esbozar una pequeña mueca tras ser liberado del abrazo.- ¿por qué no vas con Castiel a mi cubículo hasta que esto acabe? Yo esperaré a Bobby aquí y le agradeceré por traerte –le sonrió antes de guiarlos al mismo y dejarlos en él.- volveré por ustedes cuando acabe la convivencia e iremos a mi casa a seguir con la diversión.

      Los niños no dijeron nada ante el comportamiento del mayor. Una vez que los dejase a solas se sentaron cada uno en un sillón de manera que quedaron frente a frente, se sumieron en un silencio de algunos minutos acompañado de miradas sostenidas, esta vez no se trataba de miradas desafiantes, más bien eran miradas de reconocimiento y silenciosa comprensión, como si de manera natural se entendieran y asimilaran lentamente.

      Castiel seguía abrazando el paquete con algo de miedo en su posición casi fetal en el sillón. Dean dio un pequeño suspiro y luego se levantó quedando frente a Castiel.

-¿No quieres saber qué es? –le hablo de manera paciente y tranquila.- Te aseguro que no es nada que muerda –le sonrió al tiempo que se recargaba en una mesita al lado del moreno.

-Sí… -dijo el ojiazul en un susurro que, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido al ojiverde. Dean se acercó y tomo el obsequio de las manos de un sumiso Castiel al tiempo que lo depositó sobre las delgadas piernas del chico.

-Abrámoslo juntos –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa ante la cual Castiel reaccionó con  evidente relajación gracias a la actitud y paciencia del rubio para él. Abrió el presente con lentitud y mirada expectante... _quizá este sea mi primer obsequio que no deba pagar con una golpiza_.

      Al terminar de remover la envoltura se encontró con una gabardina color café claro, la cual, a pesar de ser demasiado grande para él, abrazó a su pecho de inmediato mientras inhalaba el aroma de la prenda nueva, impregnando su nariz del mismo. Dean contempló la escena con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, empero se encontraba algo perplejo por aquella efusiva reacción, se preguntaba qué tan herido y de cuantas maneras distintas estaría su nuevo amigo, mas no dijo nada al respecto y se limitó a disfrutar la escena que lo llenaba de satisfacción y a su vez lo distraía de su miserable vida.

-Pruébatela, Cas. –incitó al moreno. Castiel sin dudar se puso de pie y se colocó la prenda. Dean negó suavemente con la cabeza, se acercó hasta quedar de frente al moreno y le arremangó cuidadosamente las mangas hasta que la prenda ajustó al tamaño del cuerpo del ojiazul.- Quizá por ahora la sientas grande, pero así es mejor, te quedará por mucho tiempo –le sonrió con satisfacción mientras suavemente le revolvió el cabello con una mano.

-Gracias  -dijo Castiel con una radiante sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.- gracias, Dean.

      Y en ese momento Dean no pudo hacer nada, sintió como lentamente todo se reconstruía en su interior. Ya no importaba más la mierda de vida que tenía en Lawrence, ya no importaba nada más que esa sonrisa que incluso había superado a la de Sammy. No sabía cómo definir esa sensación, era como si todas las finas y numerosas cadenas que lo ataban al mundo hubieran sido quebradas de tajo, ahora solo había dos cadenas, una mediana con el nombre de Sammy grabado, y una inmensamente gruesa pero con detalles hermosos con el nombre del chico que recién conocía grabado a fuego, Castiel. Dean querría ver siempre esa expresión, aun sin saber que fue la primera vez en diez años que Castiel la mostraba, esa sonrisa radiante resaltada por la mirada más azul del mundo, Dean simplemente terminó de entender que debía proteger a ese chico.

      Seguía sonriendo contemplando al menudo Cas feliz de la vida con su prenda nueva, se sentó en el sillón más cercano disfrutando de sus sonrisas, entonces decidió que esas lágrimas en sus ojos no le gustaban. Castiel era demasiado bello como para tener esas cosas mancillando sus ojos y rostro inocentes. Se puso de píe nuevamente y caminó hasta quedar de frente a Castiel, el cual lo miraba con perpleja expresión y algo de miedo escrito en el rostro. Castiel se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando la mano de Dean se aproximaba.

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño. –dijo Dean con voz suave, detuvo su mano a algunos centímetros de Castiel y lo miro a los ojos con calma escrita en el rostro.- ¿Puedo? –hizo ademán con la mano dándole a entender que solicitaba permiso para tocarlo.

-…Si… -murmuro un incrédulo Castiel, era la primera vez que le pedían permiso para hacer algo respecto a su cuerpo, se sentía bien, como si las piezas de su ser se acomodaran correctamente poco a poco.

      Con el permiso de su amigo Dean tomo su rostro entre las manos. Lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, aún tenía la cara roja por el llanto y algunas lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro, eso definitivamente seguía sin gustarle. Seguía analizando las marcas de tristeza en el rostro ajeno cuando recordó lo que hacía su madre cuando John lloraba al visitarla en el hospital, aquello parecía servirle a su madre ya que John se calmaba e incluso sonreía de nuevo en esos instantes.

      Sin más se acercó despacio al rostro de Castiel, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, hasta limpiar sus lágrimas con suaves y castos besos que repartió por todos los lugares necesarios de su rostro.

 


	4. Undestanding

**Capítulo 3 [Understanding]**

Diferente, era todo lo que podía pensar acerca de esa sensación. Había dado besos a Sammy en muchas ocasiones, como cuando lo arropaba durante las noches y se despedía él hasta el día siguiente, o cuando se lastimaba, incluso cuando se sentía triste y solo por la ausencia constante de John. Pero con Castiel la cosa era diferente. Sentía sus mejillas calentarse agradablemente, un cosquilleo constante en sus labios, y una mezcla de ambas cosas en su estómago y manos. 

      No reparó en el instante en que por su labor de limpiar las lágrimas ajenas con besos, sus labios fueron a parar a milímetros de la comisura de los de Castiel.

-Detente –murmuró con los ojos firmemente cerrados el pequeño Castiel, casi temblando.

      El joven Winchester entendió que aquello quizá podría estarle resultado desagradable a su nuevo amigo, tal vez las cosas eran como solía decir su padre y ese tipo de acciones no eran agradables para la mayoría de las personas. Su padre, en sus perpetuos estados de ebriedad, hablaba de lo asqueroso y desagradable que resultaban ese tipo de contactos entre maricas, los cuales, siendo ellos mismos hombres, preferían estar con otros hombres en lugar de mujeres. El tío Bobby -a quien secretamente llamaba “papá”, ya que éste había velado más que John por él y Sammy.- le había explicado pacientemente a Dean que a quienes les gustaban personas de su mismo género se les conocía como homosexuales, no maricas como John le había dicho al menor en el pasado.

      Con esa idea en mente Dean se alejó de Castiel un par de pasos agachando la mirada avergonzado. Se sentía confundido, lo que había hecho no le parecía incorrecto y realmente no encontraba el arrepentimiento necesario para disculparse con el moreno.

-No quise asustarte –dijo alzando la mirada al moreno, trataba de sonreírle, sin embargo, era difícil siendo que disfruto el contacto que había provocado miedo en su amigo.

      Castiel se le quedó mirando a la cara, aun temblaba un poco, no era que las acciones de Dean lo hubiesen asustado, sino que temía la reacción de su madre si se enterase que él había sido participe de “porquerías de perra en brama”. No obstante, la visión entristecida de su nuevo y primer amigo le provocó una tristeza desconocida hasta ahora.

      Podría decirse que su mente bloqueó por un momento el miedo a su madre, por unos instantes no supo de Eva, no supo de las heridas en su pequeño cuerpo, ni de la cicatriz en un costado de su frente que apenas podía cubrir su desordenado cabello. Dejándose llevar impulsivamente por algo que a su temprana edad no sabía cómo llamar, se precipitó al frente, en dirección a Dean, depositó un tímido y rápido beso en su mejilla, para luego apartarse tan rápido como se había acercado.

-No me has asustado -se podía apreciar el sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno, el cual veía fijo sus zapatos mientras movía los pies inquietamente. Dean lo veía con los ojos abiertos cual platos sin poder ocultar la sorpresa, las pupilas dilatadas al grado de que el negro de ellas se igualaba en cantidad al verde silvestre de sus ojos, después de una silenciosa asimilación asintió en silencio.-

 

Tras aquel extraño episodio en el cubículo de Miguel, las cosas se volvieron más cómodas y sencillas para ambos, con ello Miguel se encontraba más tranquilo respecto a la estabilidad del ojiazul, aun cuando ya no estuviese tan cerca como quisiera para velar por él. Cuando vio esa chispa de alegría en los ojos de ambos mientras se veían lo supo, el rubio cuidaría al moreno sobre sí mismo, y Castiel no parecía que fuese a quedarse atrás. En la opinión de Miguel, el moreno aun sin saberlo a su temprana edad, había encontrado algo que pocas personas encuentren en sus vidas.

      Como Miguel prometió, pasaron el último fin de semana del moreno en Missouri en el hogar del profesor. Bobby había regresado a Kansas con la promesa de recoger a los menores el domingo por la tarde. Eva se encontraba haciendo la mudanza de a poco para que nadie notara que estaba por desaparecerse de la ciudad. Aquel fin de semana era el más tranquilo que Castiel tendría en el poblado donde había vivido hasta ahora, era increíble, no recibió golpes en tres días seguidos y sus heridas habían sanado mucho mejor de lo usual gracias a los secretos cuidados de Miguel.

      Lo mejor del asunto era que había conocido al primogénito de la familia Winchester, aquel chico de ojos verdes, mirada salvaje y actitudes desconocidas para Castiel. El chico que lo había incitado a ir contra sus miedos, a desafiar lo impuesto por Eva. Había abierto la puerta del mundo para Castiel, aunque el moreno, como muchas otras cosas, no lo diría y lo guardaría para sí mismo.

      La noche del viernes, después de que Miguel los arropara en su cama para irse a dormir al sofá, Dean se giró y tomo la mano de Castiel, lo miró a los ojos con paciencia. No hubo palabras, solo el contacto de sus pequeñas e infantiles manos, una mirada que les acariciaba el alma, eso era todo lo que en tan pocas horas necesitaban para comunicarse.

      A lo largo del fin de semana el profesor se dio cuenta, esos niños se entendían en silencio, no es que no hablaran, sino que las cosas más íntimas se las comunicaban con la mirada. Se respiraba la paz y comprensión entre ellos dos, incluso cuando había momentos incomodos, los niños parecían entender el silencio del otro.

      El primero de esos momentos, y más alarmante para Miguel, fue cuando Dean entro al baño mientras Castiel terminaba de vestirse en el mismo.

      Miguel se encontraba en la sala de estar, pero, cuando escuchó un ruido de algo cayéndose al piso salió disparado al cuarto de aseo. Encontró a Dean completamente pálido viendo fijamente el torso y los brazos de Castiel. Miguel había puesto la misma cara cuando vio por primera vez las heridas de Castiel, entendía la reacción de Dean a la perfección. Se disponía a explicarle al rubio aquello que prefería no tener que decir sobre la vida de Castiel, empero, el moreno le miró a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada a Dean para inmediatamente negar con la cabeza y terminar de vestirse en silencio. El profesor suspiró aliviado al notar como el rubio no insistía, a pesar de que su molestia era palpable.

      El resto de los momentos incómodos fue más bien gracioso, uno de los que Castiel jamás podría olvidar es cuando el rubio le preguntó al profesor si era un ex de Bobby, ante lo que el profesor se puso rojo como manzana madura y respondió rápidamente, que, si bien no tenía problemas con ninguna de las preferencias sexuales, él no era ex del mecánico, sino que lo conoció por el taller del mismo al cual acudía su hermano Lucifer.

      Castiel nunca había escuchado el término “preferencias sexuales”, lo más parecido que había escuchado al respecto era la palabra “sexo” la cual, gracias a Eva, le hacía temblar de miedo y relacionarla al dolor. Motivado por aquella curiosidad que siempre lo había caracterizado, aunada a la confianza que tenía en Miguel, reunió el valor suficiente para preguntar abiertamente al respecto.

      Miguel no se encontraba preparado para eso, él había elegido ser profesor de escuela elemental, y parte de esa decisión se basaba en que la secundaría implicaba ese tipo de charlas con los alumnos. Se podía ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del profesor quien, tras soltar una maldición, a sabiendas que ninguno de los progenitores de los niños les daría aquella charla, a no ser que Bobby y su pareja quisieran ser las almas caritativas dentro del círculo cercano a los menores, decidió darles “la charla” a los niños.

      Los niños atendieron la situación, a pesar de estar sonrojados por las explicaciones clínicas, y que rebasaban por mucho lo necesario en cuanto al ámbito descriptivo, que les proporcionaba Miguel. Quizá fue una edad demasiado temprana para aquello, aunque para las situaciones que vivían los niños, parecía mejor aplicar un correctivo temprano a las ideas que sus padres habían implantado en ellos.

      Por un lado, Dean pensaba que todos los que tenían preferencias que no fueran estrictamente heterosexuales, eran maricas de quienes desconfiar el 99% del tiempo, pues le saltarían encima sin pensarlo a quien quisieran sin pensar en lo demás, a excepción de Bobby, quien, según John, era del 1% confiable de aquellas personas. Por otro lado, Castiel creció con la idea de que el contacto sexual era sucio, malo y que con ello solo obtenían placer personas malas y desviadas que después de obtener placer dejaban votados a los ilusos que caían en la trampa. Ambos supieron cuan equivocados estaban tras la charla de Miguel, y a pesar de ser niños, el profesor les dijo que no debían permitir que los traumas de sus padres los estigmatizaran.

      Cuando llegó la tarde del domingo, y junto con ella el momento de partir, Bobby fue a recogerlos a Missouri con su pareja, un hombre llamado Crowley. Fue así, viéndolos juntos, que tanto Dean como Castiel comprendieron de una manera más precisa todo a lo que se refería Miguel en su plática posterior a la charla sobre sexo, aquella platica donde les explicó que la situación era lo más importante para diferenciar el sexo, de hacer el amor.

      Tras ver como Bobby y Crowley bromeaban, se divertían, y sonreían todo el tiempo, entendieron que sus progenitores no eran malos, sino que, en palabras de Dean, solo eran bastante estúpidos. Eva y John tenían ideas muy negativas de las relaciones de pareja, y eso era el resultado de que ellos no tenían amor, no podían asegurar si jamás lo tuvieron o si jamás lo tendrían, pero sabían que en sus vidas actuales no lo tenían y si seguían así nunca lo experimentarían. 

      Durante el viaje a Lawrence los niños se tomaron las manos, en aquel entonces no les importaba nada más, no importaba el hecho de que el otro no conociera las circunstancias de su amigo, tampoco que ninguno de los dos entendiera las dudas y temores del otro cuando Miguel les hablo del sexo, el amor y la vida. Simplemente importaba ese tacto, evitaba que se sintieran solos. Los roces de los dedos ajenos sobre el dorso de la mano propia les hacían saber que, aun si estaban rotos, alguien estaba para ellos, sin preguntar, esperando pacientemente a que el otro quisiera expresar con palabras lo que fuera. No lo sabían con certeza, pero lo sospechaban, lo que había surgido entre ellos era amor, sin embargo, como muchas otras cosas, ninguno de los dos lo verbalizaría por mucho tiempo.

 


	5. Knowing

**Capítulo 4 [Knowing]**

Tuvo suerte de mudarse en verano. Y si lo pensamos detenidamente, todo podría estar mucho peor. Castiel no podía quejarse, su vida realmente parecía prometer mejorar con la mudanza a Lawrence. Al llegar a Lawrence el primer lugar que conoció fue el taller mecánico de Bobby, el cual Dean definía como “el lugar más fantástico del mundo”. Cuando aparcaron fuera vio como un niño, más joven que él, salía corriendo a toda velocidad. Dean se apartó de su lado un momento y fue a desordenar el cabello del niño mientras lo llevaba al lado de Cas para presentarlo.

-Cas, este es el enano del que te hablé, su nombre es Sammy –señalo con evidente orgullo en la mirada y el porte. Cas solo sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Sam, solo Sam –corrigió el menor y estiró la mano para saludar a Castiel.

-Un gusto Sam –dijo Cas estrechando su mano muy brevemente agradecido de que el menor no le cuestionara la brevedad del contacto y simplemente le sonriese.

Así fue como terminó siendo amigo de ambos hermanos, tras una tarde jugando entre los autos desarmados del taller, con Crowley tratando de vigilar que no se hicieran daño mientras Bobby traía la comida. Esa fue la primera vez que se sintió parte de algo.

      El día terminó y Castiel llegó a su nuevo hogar, le pareció más espacioso y bonito que su anterior departamento. Había una mujer desconocida, la nueva “pareja” de Eva. Castiel ya había conocido a muchas de esas como para creer en alguna seriedad al respecto, incluso hubo algunas que aceptaban la invitación de Eva para golpearlo. Esta mujer era distinta, trataba a Castiel con respeto, su nombre era Naomi.

      Todo parecía ir bien, exceptuando cuando estaba a solas con Eva y esta aprovechaba para retomar sus viejos hábitos de golpearlo. Por lo general era ignorado por ambas mujeres, no obstante, Naomi siempre procuraba cuidarlo de Eva.

-No es que Eva no te quiera, Castiel, sólo no lo ha descubierto.- eso solía decirle Naomi mientras lo curaba los días que llegaba a casa y lo encontraba golpeado por Eva. Cas no decía nada, su resistencia al dolor era buena y la había tenido peor. Así que, en ese aspecto, desde que llegaron a Lawrence se sentía como en un día de campo.

Era obvio para Castiel desde la primera semana que la pareja de su madre era extraña, rara vez estaba en casa. No era como las anteriores, estar en casa para Naomi no era sinónimo de estar encima de Eva, Cas ni siquiera había tenido que escuchar algún coro orgásmico desde su llegada a Lawrence, lo cual agradecía pues aquello le daba pánico, aún después de la charla con Miguel.

      Pero no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, no para Castiel Novak. No sabía de donde sacaba dinero Naomi para todos los vicios de Eva y mantenerla quieta en casa, era demasiado extraño. Eva seguía con sus vicios a todas luces, aunque no andaba por el pueblo haciéndolo evidente como en su anterior hogar. El pequeño Castiel solía restarle importancia. Prefería enfocarse en pensar que quizá por fin podría tener una buena y tranquila vida, como todos los chicos de su edad.

Su verano antes de entrar a su último año de escuela básica lo paso prácticamente en casa de los Winchester y en el taller de Bobby. Era divertido y agradable para Castiel. El único problema que le hallaba a esos lugares era él; John Winchester.

      Cuando conoció a John fue la primera vez que uso “su mirada” en un adulto. Normalmente sólo usaba esa mirada con los bravucones de su edad, y con uno que otro chico mayor, no obstante,  jamás la usó con otro adulto pues temía que reaccionaran como lo hizo Eva la única vez que se la mostró. Castiel denominaba a esa mirada cariñosamente como “sapiente de la dignidad humana kantiana” –le gustaba particularmente la cara que hacían los que se dignaban a preguntar por qué los veía de esa manera al escuchar el término.-

      Conoció a John Winchester un día que regresaba de jugar con Dean y Sam en el parque, todos los días solían ir a comer al taller con Bobby y Crowley, pero nunca habían visto al padre de su amigo allí. Por la mirada que puso Dean y la tensión en Sam la primera y única vez que pregunto al respecto no volvió ni a mencionarlo. Hasta que tuvo que verlo ese día. El hombre estaba evidentemente apurado y de mal humor, tanto que cuando vio a sus hijos, antes de irse a comer por su cuenta, no reparo en ellos, sino en Castiel.

-¿Quién es ojos bonitos? –preguntó el patriarca de los Winchester con evidente sorna y fulminando a Castiel con la mirada sin disimulo alguno.

Dean se tensó en su lugar y se aclaró la garganta con evidente incomodidad.

-Es Cas, un amigo que recién se mudó.- Castiel se sentía mal por el mero hecho de existir, le fue difícil ocultar su tristeza por escuchar a Dean tener que expresarse tan mecánicamente por su causa.

Impulsado por el disgusto que le producía aquella forma en que Dean se tenía que expresar ante su padre, Castiel le sostuvo “su mirada” a John, indispuesto a desviarla durante segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Tras el primer minuto, donde los hermanos permanecieron tensos debido a la incertidumbre de qué sucedería, John soltó una carcajada, sus hijos voltearon a verlo estupefactos.

-Vaya, para tener una apariencia tan delicada tienes pantalones, hijo –se acercó y le dio una palmada en un hombro a Cas.- se apreciar eso mientras no sea en mi pelotón –dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia a sus hijos que a Cas no le pasó desapercibida, pero no dijo nada. 

      Tras aquel primer encuentro John se marchó y con ello sobrevino la relajación de sus hijos. Desde ese primer momento el hombre le desagrado, parecía más un sargento que un padre. Sin embargo ¿quién era él para juzgar esas cosas? No es como si él tuviera una referencia de la paternidad a la cual apelar. Nunca preguntó nada del tema a su mejor amigo, así era la amistad que tenía con Dean, -dices lo que quieres decir. Lo que no, no se te preguntará- no obstante, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le resultase desagradable tener siquiera que cruzar palabra con el adulto.

 

Tras aquel verano conviviendo con los hermanos, y viviendo por primera vez una autentica niñez,  Dean y Castiel entraron al último año de escuela elemental.

       Para mala suerte de Castiel, no tenía ninguna clase con Dean, y tras pasar el verano juntos se le hacía difícil estar lejos de él. En ese sombrío pensamiento estuvo ocupada su mente la última semana antes de ingresar a la institución. Hasta que llegó el primer día y el Winchester lo estuvo esperando a la salida de cada clase. Esa ocasión prefirió no emocionarse, pensó que quizá era algo de un día, pero se repitió por todo el año escolar.

       Castiel desde los primeros días podía sentir como lo miraban las chicas recelosas, pero la situación empeoraba conforme se acercaba la fecha de la graduación. Las personas murmuraban sobre su inusual relación con Dean. Por suerte sus amigos, Benny, Gabe y Balthy, quienes eran compañeros de Dean en el equipo de Football Americano, fueron los primeros en notar el pánico que le entraba a Cas por la situación y tomaron cartas en el asunto. Los chicos solían bromear con el Winchester y con Cas para disimular y dar por normal las relaciones que aparentemente iban más lejos que la amistad entre ellos.

       Con el pasar del tiempo y la observación, Cas se dio cuenta de que los demás tenían cierto motivo para especular. Analizando cómo se trataban él y Dean, llegó a la conclusión de que su relación tenía mayor símil con las relaciones de pareja que con las de amistad. Eso confundía profundamente a Castiel. Balthy solía decirle que, a sus ojos, era evidente que estaba enamorado de Dean. El ojiazul solo podía contar con esa opinión, no podía recurrir a nadie más, Benny era demasiado cercano a Dean como para ser neutral, y Gabe se burlaría, aun sabiendo que, a pesar de todo, ambos lo ayudarían y apoyarían decidió no arriesgarse. ¿Quién le quedaba? Pensó en Eva y el mero pensamiento de su posible reacción lo hizo temblar. Quizá Naomi podría ayudar, pero temía que le contase a su madre.

       Por más que buscase, se encontraba solo con sus pensamientos y condenado a su libre elección, a la angustia sartriana de la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

Su graduación se acercaba cada vez más, y sinceramente aún no era capaz de definir en plenitud lo que sentía por Dean. Jamás había querido a nadie como al ojiverde, pero también quería a Sam, Gabe, Balthy, Benny, Bobby, Crowley, Naomi… Le daban ganas de azotarse contra una pared cuando notaba que recién descubría lo que era querer y ser querido, esa inexperiencia le impedía ponerle un nombre a la diferencia de afectos a pesar de ser conocedor de que ella estaba presente en sus sentimientos hacia Dean.

      Conforme pasaban los días se hizo consciente de la obviedad que estaba pasando por alto. Para él sólo importaba terminar la escuela básica para luego seguir con sus estudios hasta terminar la universidad, no veía más que una ceremonia en el proceso, un grave error. La conciencia de ello le llegó un viernes en el almuerzo, junto con una carta demasiado perfumada al punto de casi hacer que la tinta se corriese.

      La carta era de April, una chica de su curso de la que sólo sabía su nombre. Se encontraba con los chicos cuando la joven le entregó la carta antes de salir corriendo. No entendía muy bien de que iba aquello hasta que Balthy se la quito de las manos.

-Wow, Cassie, tienes una linda admiradora –dijo sonriente mientras analizaba la carta con la vista sin llegar a abrirla.

-Tira esa basura –dijo Dean antes de arrebatársela al otro rubio.- te lo digo, Cas, las relaciones solo traen problemas –rompió la carta sin más y la colocó en la bolsa con el resto de la basura generada por su grupo de amigos.

-¡Dean! No porque las cosas no te funcionaron con Cassie tienes que tener esa actitud. –le reprochó Balthy para luego dirigirse a Castiel.- Hablo de alguien más, de una ex novia de Dean para ser exactos.

Castiel no dijo nada al respecto, tratando de ignorar lo dicho sobre el pasado de su amigo, sólo se quedó callado mirándolo sin entender su reacción ante algo tan trivial. Decidió que lo mejor era zanjar el tema.

-No importa, no me interesaba leerla de cualquier modo –le explica a sus amigos.- no te preocupes Balthy, si Dean dice que no es bueno para mi involucrarme en algo así, yo lo creo –afirmo sonriéndole al ojiverde para después ofrecerse a tirar la basura dando por cerrado el tema.

Tras aquella conversación siguieron con su día, todo fue normal y tranquilo hasta que se quedó a solas con Dean en el camino a casa. Desde que se despidieron de sus amigos calles atrás, Castiel podía notar nervioso a su mejor amigo, pero, como siempre, no dijo nada ni lo presionó a hablarle al respecto. Un par de cuadras antes de que sus caminos se separasen había un parque, al pasar por allí Dean se detuvo.

-Cas, tenemos que hablar, vamos a nuestro lugar – su amigo estaba serio, temió que siguiese molesto por lo ocurrido con April, así que se limitó a seguirlo en silencio.-

Caminaron discretamente y en silencio por alrededor de cinco minutos, en todo momento teniendo cuidado de no ser seguidos. Una vez que llegaron a su lugar, el cual consistía en un pequeño claro escondido por matorrales y enormes árboles en los límites del parque, Dean decidió hablar.

-Escúchame, no quise ser grosero. Pero probablemente ella te iba a invitar a la fiesta –empezó a explicar viendo fijo sus zapatos.- y yo no quiero eso. No quiero que ella empiece a colarse en tu vida, estoy seguro de que quiere algo más, hace tiempo que la he pillado mirándote –volteó a ver a Cas con culpa, pasados unos segundos de asimilación, le respondió.

-No hay problema, Dean –Cas no sabía muy bien porqué, pero se sentía feliz y estaba sonriéndole despreocupadamente.- ya que estamos aquí y tenemos algo de tiempo  –dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la mochila para sacar algo de ella.- ¿puedo leerte?

El rubio no pudo evitar rodar los ojos antes de reírse y aceptar. La tensión había desaparecido. Se acomodaron bajo su árbol favorito, Castiel con la espalda contra el tronco y Dean recostado con la cabeza sobre las piernas del moreno. Se quedaron allí durante casi una hora en la que Cas logró leerle la primera parte de _El extranjero_ a Dean. Cuando fue momento de partir mantuvieron el silencio hasta salir del parque, el silencio se rompió cuando Castiel, pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses, expresó una inquietud en voz alta.

-Dean, ¿alguna vez te has sentido como Meursault?

Su amigo guardó silencio, así pasaron los minutos hasta llegar al punto donde sus caminos se separaban. Castiel ya se había hecho a la idea de que el rubio no respondería, estaba despidiéndose de él con la mano cuando Dean le respondió.

-Nunca me he sentido así, cuando mamá murió… yo jamás podría comportarme como Meursault. Pero eso ya lo sabes, creo que tu pregunta es si alguna vez le he perdido el sentido a la vida –dijo fijando las esmeraldas de su rostro en los ojos de Castiel.- la respuesta es no. Quizá Camus tenga razón y la vida sea absurda, pero sí creo en eso creeré también en su propuesta de la significación propia de la vida. Y mientras los tenga, a Sammy y a ti, no importa que tan jodido esté todo, yo seguiré. –tragó grueso tras sus palabras, lidiar con sus sentimientos no era lo suyo.- ¿Qué me dices tú, Cas? ¿Podrías ser como Meursault?

Castiel lo escuchó en silencio gratamente sorprendido. Sabía que Dean no era de los que gustara leer, pero notaba que lo hacía por estar en la misma sintonía, tal como Cas hacía con las cosas que le gustaban a Dean. Sonrió y se acercó a su amigo para abrazarlo.

-Mientras la razón viva, yo vivo, y la única razón eres tú, Dean –dijo al oído del rubio mientras el correspondía el abrazo por unos segundos antes de palmear su espalda para separarse. Esta vez cada uno se fue a casa.

Y así de simple, Castiel lo supo. Lo que los análisis exhaustivos de sus sentimientos por el rubio no habían podido aclarar, una conversación de adolescentes sobre el sentido de la vida lo resolvió. Pensó que probablemente era incorrecto llamarlos adolescentes, eran un par de mentes adultas enfundadas en cuerpos al menos una década más jóvenes. Dejó por la paz las cuestiones existenciales, el resto del día se concentró en dejarse fundir con el sentimiento recién descubierto, su amor por Dean Winchester.


	6. Processing

**Capítulo 5 [Processing]**

Los últimos días de la escuela elemental corrían, Castiel iba adaptándose poco a poco a sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por Dean, los cambios eran tan fuertes pero a la vez tan cómodos que le parecían naturales.

      No había querido hablarlo con nadie. Cuando pensaba al respecto recordaba una de las frases de un clérigo, el sacerdote Uriel, un primo de su padre al cual conoció en una de las pocas visitas a casa de sus abuelos paternos cuando era mucho más pequeño. Se trataba de un recuerdo amargo y poco grato. Cuando sus abuelos lo presentaron como su nieto, Uriel no hizo más que fulminarlo con la mirada, antes de decir abiertamente y sin vergüenza alguna: “sólo mantenemos oculto lo malo, lo vergonzoso”. En aquel entonces Castiel se sintió herido y rechazado. Pensaba que él no había hecho nada para que su padre lo ocultara, aún lo pensaba.

      Gracias a esa divagación, y tras un mes de guardar como un secreto sus sentimientos por el ojiverde, decidió hablarlo con alguien. Se debatía entre tratarlo con Balthazar o con Crowley. El primero era su mejor amigo, después de Dean, y sabía que el otro ya sospechaba de sus sentimientos, además de que le brindaría todo su apoyo. Por otro lado, Crowley era el adulto (quitando a Miguel que estaba demasiado lejos y a quien no quería acongojar más) en quien tenía más confianza, no porque Bobby fuese mala opción, pero no terminaba de convencerlo tanto como su pareja. Así era Castiel, cuando se trataba de él mismo pensaba demasiado las cosas.

      Por suerte esta vez no necesito de un ciclo lunar para decidirse. Un jueves, al final de la última clase que compartía con Balthazar se decidió. Al terminar la clase le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que esperara, se apresuró a la puerta y se asomó lo más discretamente que pudo al corredor atiborrado de alumnos huyendo del recinto, observó con alivio que Dean aún no venía a recogerlo.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado y se dirigió a su amigo, el cual lo observaba curioso de que sucedía. Castiel se armó de todo el valor que le fue posible y simplemente dejo salir lo que deseaba decir.

-Balthy, tenías razón, estoy enamorado de Dean –admitió con su perpetuo y poco mutable gesto serio al cual el rubio ya se había habituado.- y no sé qué hacer. No quiero ocultarlo como algo malo o vergonzoso –admitió bajando un poco la mirada ya que no creía para nada que lo que sentía por Dean fuera algo que ocultar, pero de cualquier modo lo había hecho sin entender sus propios motivos.-

      Balthy, con lo escandaloso y extrovertido que era, lo primero que hizo fue soltar un gritito y abrazar a Castiel dando de saltitos. Castiel no entendió la reacción, supuso que se trataba de una especie de felicitación y aprobación por parte de su amigo. Por ello decidió pasar por alto su rechazo al contacto físico y lo acompañó en los saltitos mientras sonreía. Se sentía bien de haberse sincerado con su amigo. Tras un par de minutos de festejo, Balthy adquirió un gesto pensativo por unos momentos antes de hablar.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más, Cassie? –sonaba ligeramente preocupado, confundiendo un poco al moreno, sin embargo este último negó con la cabeza como respuesta inmediata.- Bien, me alegra haber tenido tu confianza. Deberíamos hablarlo con algún adulto. No creo que el papá de Dean lo tome muy bien.

-¿Por qué? No estoy enamorado de John, sino de Dean –dijo el moreno sin entender de qué manera podrían sus sentimientos tener que ver en algo con el padre de Dean.

-Yo lo entiendo, Cas, pero después de todo es el padre de Dean, si llegan a más él se enterará eventualmente, será mejor ir despacio.

      Castiel estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó los pasos que de manera tan poco usual siempre lograba identificar como los de Dean. Balthy vio las emociones encontradas brillar en los ojos de su amigo y supo que seguramente Dean estaba cerca, por lo que cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Entonces, vamos esta tarde con Crowley, seguro que nos ayuda con lo nuestro -Balthy esperaba que su amigo entendiera la indirecta.

      Antes de que Castiel pudiera confirmar que se referían a su situación emocional, y como su oído había pronosticado, apareció Dean en la puerta. El ojiverde se les quedó mirando a sus amigos sin entender de qué hablaban.

-¿Con lo suyo? –inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

-Cosas de un trabajo de clase, no te pongas celoso, no es mi culpa que no tengas ninguna clase con Cassie –le dijo como si nada el otro rubio, con lo cual el Winchester quedó satisfecho.

Salieron los tres juntos del recinto académico y se encaminaros al taller de Bobby, Dean se encontraría ahí con Sam, el cual salía, a esa hora, de una de sus clases avanzadas a la que asistía con Gabe, del cual se había hecho amigo con suma facilidad. En cuanto llegaron Dean se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a reunir con Sam para ir a comer. Gabe a su vez se retiró a su hogar no sin antes despeinar a Sam y hacerles un gesto con la mano a los demás a modo de despedida.

      Tras dejar a Dean en su destino, Balthazar y Castiel se dirigieron al edificio contiguo, el cual era gris, con inmensos ventanales, de diez pisos en total, y formado en su totalidad por las oficinas de Crowley, quien era el más afamado prestamista de la ciudad, famoso por seguir al pie de la letra lo establecido en sus contratos.

      La llegada ante el adulto fue rápida, el portero los reconoció de inmediato. Llamó a su jefe para informarle que lo adolescentes lo buscaban, tras la breve llamada les dio acceso al elevador que llevaba directo al décimo piso, el cual era la oficina del mayor.

-¿Dónde dejaron a la ardilla? –preguntó Crowley sonriendo ante la vista de los menores entrando a su oficina.- Es raro que no los acompañe.

-Queríamos hablar de algo que involucra a Dean y con lo cual no sabemos cómo proceder –dijo Balthazar mientras caminaba con Castiel a los sillones que solían ocupar cada vez que visitaban en despacho.

-¿Le pasa algo al pecoso? –la voz de Crowley denotaba preocupación, a través de su relación con Bobby había llegado a tomarles mucho afecto a los hermanos Winchester.

-Estoy enamorado de él –soltó Castiel sin más, pensando que era mejor ser directo.

Crowley se le quedo mirando sonriente, no se veía para nada sorprendido. Se levantó yendo al mini bar del lugar y sirviéndose un trago de vodka y tomando un par de jugos de uva que tenía desde que los chicos habían comenzado a formar parte de su círculo cercano. Tras darle un jugo a cada uno se sentó frente a ellos cruzando la pierna, luego de terminar su bebida de un solo trago, se dirigió a ellos sonriente.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? –ante su pregunta ambos chicos se miraron extrañados.

-Esperábamos que tú nos ayudarás con eso –dijo Castiel algo preocupado, Crowley simplemente soltó una discreta risa.

-Supongo que la ardilla aún no lo sabe –especuló y al no ver negación por parte de los chicos asumió que estaba en lo correcto.- bien, el primer punto es averiguar si siente lo mismo por ti. Si comprobamos avances en esa parte del plan, pasaremos a la sangrienta parte de evitar que John desherede a la ardilla y mate a ojos bonitos.

-Eso es sencillo, es obvio que Dean lo quiere de manera diferente –Balthazar prácticamente imaginaba a sus amigos casados y en pleno idilio amoroso, saltándose olímpicamente la parte sangrienta que seguía tras la fase uno del plan.

-No es tan sencillo como eso, Dean tiene que ser consciente de sus sentimientos –el mayor se quedó pensativo un momento y los chicos permanecían en silencio.- él y Bobby son parecidos… No quiero desanimarte, Cas, pero, a mí me tomó años conquistar a Bobby, más de diez años, para ser un poco más exacto.

Castiel se quedó pensativo en silencio, meditando el estimado del promedio de vida para una persona de sus características y lo mismo para el caso de Dean. Tras unos breves minutos concluyó que tenía tiempo suficiente para ello, evadiendo estimar la reacción de su madre ante lo que planeaban, se decidió a llevar a cabo la fase uno. Con ánimos renovados, se puso de pie ante sacando el pecho como hacía Dean cuando quería mostrar determinación.

-Lo haré, no importa lo que tarde, haré que Dean sea consciente de sus sentimientos. Y si no los tiene, haré que los desarrolle –sus amigos sonrieron por su entusiasmo ante una situación que a ellos les parecía más bien algo trágica.

-Muy bien ojos de animación japonesa y francesito –dijo Crowley, sonriente al punto de dar un poco de miedo, refiriéndose a Castiel y Balthy.- infórmenme de cualquier progreso

 

A partir de ese día, y por el mes que quedaba antes de terminar la escuela elemental, Castiel se dedicó a darle a entender a Dean sus sentimientos de manera paulatina y discreta. El rubio se notaba perplejo al inicio, no entendía porque Castiel le cedía el trozo más grande de tarta en lugar de darle cualquiera. Todos sus amigos, e incluso Sam, parecían haber entendido el mensaje, definitivamente sólo había dos opciones. Castiel iba a pedirle algo a Dean, o Castiel estaba tratando de conquistar a Dean. Realmente no querían pensar en ello, ya que, con la fama de homofóbico de John, nadie quería creer que la segunda fuera la respuesta correcta.

      Llegados al día de la ceremonia de clausura, todo transcurrió normal. Naomi había logrado que Eva permaneciera limpia desde las 24 horas previas al evento. A pesar de tratarse de un pueblo algo cerrado en cuanto a la libertad sexual, la madre de Castiel y su pareja fueron recibidas con una cómoda indiferencia, lo cual era mucho más de lo que se podía pedir dadas las circunstancias.

      Al terminar la ceremonia, Castiel agradeció al cielo haber hecho las cosas bien en la entrega de documentos, milagrosamente había recordado saludar a todos en la comitiva, tomar sus papeles y no caer en el proceso. Salía del gimnasio, el cual había sido acondicionado para la ceremonia, cuando Naomi le pregunto si no iría a la fiesta con sus compañeros. El ojiazul bajó la vista y estaba a punto de contestar cuando Dean llegó corriendo por él.

-Hola… soy Dean Winchester –saludo sonriente a ambas mujeres.- no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme, soy el mejor amigo de Castiel.

-Naomi y ella es Eva, madre de Castiel, yo soy su pareja –le saludo la pelirroja sonriéndole amablemente.

Dean trató de disimular la sorpresa por la relación entre ambas mujeres, logró que la voz de Bobby en su cabeza diciendo “amor es amor sin importar que” le ganara a la de John. Sonrió y se dirigió a ambas, pues a su modo de entender, ambas eran para Cas lo que para él eran Bobby y Crowley. Castiel sólo observaba la escena en silencio, trataba de no hacer nada que pudiera afectar la poca estabilidad de Eva, aun con Naomi allí.

-¿Puedo llevarme a Castiel? Nuestros amigos nos esperan para la fiesta. Prometo regresarlo entero y antes de las 10 pm –dijo el rubio mostrando su sonrisa más radiante para convencer a las adultas.

-Por supuesto –dijo Naomi adelantándose a Eva.- Castiel, si te tardarás más o sucede algo, llámame – Eva asintió sonriendo falsamente como toda una experta a ambos jóvenes, Naomi la tomó por la cintura y se retiraron en el auto de la pelirroja.  

      Tan pronto como el auto se perdió de vista Dean volteo a todas las direcciones verificando que todos los presentes no les prestasen atención. Cuando lo hubo corroborado, tomo la manga del abrigo de Castiel y salió corriendo. Los llevó ocultos de las personas, con el mayor sigilo posible y cuidando que Castiel no se cayera. Una vez estuvieron en _su lugar_ , Dean se dejó caer de espaldas sobre un mantelito que estaba allí, arrastrando de nuevo a Castiel consigo. Se quedaron tendidos unos minutos, regulando sus respiraciones tras la carrera.

-¿Te gusta? –dijo Dean de repente, señalando con la mano el entorno. Luego se sentó, Castiel lo siguió porque su manga seguía presa del rubio, pero no quería decir nada dado lo agradable de ello. Sentado pudo apreciar una canasta al lado del mantel donde descansaban. Su sonrisa y ojos se iluminaron.

-Pusiste atención cuando te dije que nunca había estado en un picnic –dijo sonriendo y volteando a ver que también tenía fuegos artificiales.

-Claro que lo hice, que clase de mejor amigo sería si no lo hiciera –dijo el rubio algo avergonzado y rascando su nuca, al parecer se pasó en lo de simular desinterés en sus conversaciones triviales con el moreno.

      El moreno sonrió y se acomodó sobre sus codos viendo el cielo, Dean había soltado su manga al rascarse la nuca y ahora veía su mano como si hubiese encontrado algo asombroso en ella.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado –dijo volteando a ver la manga que recién había soltado.- no sé cuándo rayos la lavas, siempre la traes puesta, y es la única prenda que te he visto cuidar.- el rubio paseaba sus ojos por el torso de su amigo, no entendía bien porqué anhelaba tocar aquel pecho tan parecido al suyo en lugar de un busto en crecimiento como el de las chicas de su edad.

-Es mi favorita porque me la has dado tú –admite sonriendo con la vista aún en el cielo, sin notar la mirada de Dean.

Dean tragó grueso sin saber porque la situación comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, joder, se trataba de Cas, su mejor amigo, no de una chica por la cual tener ese tipo de reacciones. Se aclaró la garganta captando la atención del moreno.

-Comamos, hice tus sándwiches favoritos, mantequilla de maní con mermelada, y traje tu té de canela –se levantó para acercar más la cesta y sacar de ella los sándwiches y un par de termos, uno con té y el otro con leche. Castiel recibió alegremente la comida y comenzó a ingerirla con la vista fija en el panal del árbol de enfrente.

-Gracias –dijo tras terminar su sándwich y fijándose ahora en el Winchester.- por todo, incluido salvarme de esa odiosa fiesta –se rio pensando en que sí que lo había salvado en más de un sentido, por eso se había enamorado de él.

El rubio asintió en silencio, no hablaba porque temía joder la situación con sus confusiones juveniles. Desde que Castiel comenzó a tratarlo con preferencia sobre sus amigos había comenzado aquella confusión. Se sentía bien con Cas, mejor que con cualquier otra persona, él lo hacía sentir especial e importante, cosa que era difícil de lograr en Dean Winchester. Contuvo las ganas de suspirar, aquella era la más dulce confusión de su corta vida.

      La noche fue cayendo, contemplaron el crepúsculo desde aquel lugar especial para ambos. Castiel sonreía emocionado ante la vista de las primeras estrellas y Dean sonreía al ver el rostro de Cas y sus propias estrellas en los ojos del moreno. El Winchester se mordía el labio distraídamente pensando en el dulce sabor de los para nada besables labios de su amigo… Joder, se estaba dejando ir de nuevo.

      El rubio firmó su sentencia cuando se levantó y fue por los fuegos artificiales. Desde que conoció a Castiel había puesto atención a todo lo que el moreno quería y no había podido experimentar, incluso tenía una lista detallada, aunque ni bajo tortura china lo admitiría. Entre los primeros puntos de dicha lista, estaban el picnic y los fuegos artificiales, pero no había tenido la ocasión, ni los recursos, para llevar a cabo esa petición hasta ahora. Para ello tuvo que ayudar a Bobby a limpiar todas las cajas de herramientas en el taller. Con ello obtuvo el dinero necesario para el microscopio que le prometió a su enano nerd, por acreditar con las mejores notas de su curso regular y de sus clases avanzadas. Con el dinero restante había organizado su celebración privada de fin de curso con Castiel, y el resto lo guardó en el fondo intocable para emergencias.

      Dean sonreía al ver la expresión de Castiel ante las primeras chispitas saliendo de la bengala que clavó unos metros más lejos de donde se encontraban. El rubio podía ver como las chispitas se reflejaban en las azules pupilas del menor. El lado racional de su cerebro se desconectó, cediéndole el mando al subconsciente.

-Hey, Cas –dijo para después humedecerse los labios con anticipación.

-Sí, Dean ¿sucede al… -se quedó con la palabra en la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras trataba de tomar el hilo de la situación.

      Dean lo estaba besando, tardó dos segundos en entenderlo y entrar en pánico. Mierda, era su primer beso, no tenía idea de que rayos hacer. Rememorando a velocidad luz lo que sabía de besos, cerró los ojos y movió tímidamente sus labios sobre los de Dean. El subconsciente del rubio se aprovechó de ello, se dispuso a enseñarle como besar apropiadamente al moreno. Comenzó a mover sus labios al mismo ritmo que Castiel, acunó su rostro entre sus manos, mientras de la boca del ojiazul escapaban suspiros y sentía como se estremecía bajo sus manos. Tenía razón, su sabor era dulce, a canela y miel para ser exactos. Se dejó perder sumido en ese beso, que si bien no era el primero, estaba siendo por mucho el mejor de su vida. Siguieron besándose de esa manera dulce hasta que notaron que las chispas de la bengala dejaron de brillar contra sus parpados cerrados.

Se separaron lentamente, sin dejar de verse a los ojos, sonrojados hasta las orejas y sin saber que podrían decir sus partes racionales cuando sus subconscientes aparentemente habían procesado y dicho todo sobre lo que sentían.


	7. Trying to Clarify

**Capítulo 6 [Trying to Clarify]**

Continuaban en la semi oscuridad de su lugar, aún estaban mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada, sus respiraciones permanecían entrecortadas mientras buscaban acompasarlas lo suficiente para hablar. Las palabras parecían sobrar, sus cuerpos y subconscientes parecían haber hablado por ellos.

       Castiel se encontraba prácticamente delirando de felicidad. Ya no sabía que era lo que le provocaba más ilusión, haber recibido su primer beso de los labios de su primer amor, o la idea de ser novios y gritar al mundo que ese mar de pecas era suyo. Las expectativas solo le duraron 10 segundos más.

-Estoy… estoy confundido, Cas –dijo el rubio mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y se masajeaba las sienes, evidentemente estaba nervioso.- realmente no sé qué pasó.

       El moreno luchó, sin mucho éxito, por ocultar la tristeza creciente en su interior antes de responder. Cuando Dean abrió los ojos y reparó en la expresión de su amigo no pudo contenerse de consolarlo. Se acercó a él, le acunó el rostro entre sus manos y le hizo mirarle pegando sus frentes sin dejar de mirar su faz.

-Cas…, sé que te debe haber jodido que otro tipo te besara, no lo volveré a hacer, sólo no te enfades conmigo

-No estoy enfadado, Dean –el moreno mordió el interior de su mejilla tras terminar de hablar, creía que era la única manera de evitar echarse a llorar.

A pesar de la respuesta de su amigo, el Winchester seguía preocupado por haber jodido su amistad. Fue tan sólo un momento, un momento en el cual dejó colarse a la realidad la duda que la fantasía llevaba planteándole desde que conoció al ojiazul.

       Se mantenían en aquel extraño gesto, demasiado significativo entre personas como ellos. Dean no quería perder a Castiel por sus estúpidas confusiones juveniles, pero tampoco quería perderse de aquel universo por descubrir de sensaciones que le ofrecía la posibilidad de experimentar con su amigo.

      De algún modo, que se le antojaba casi místico, Dean logró articular un poco usual y –por lo que le habían inculcado desde los primeros años de su vida.- prohibido discurso. De tener éxito sería el chico más feliz del condado, o hasta quizá del país. De fallar… no quería pensar en eso. Joder, por esta vez no quería pensar en el lado negativo de sus acciones, en los “y si…” que podrían frenarlo. Esta vez no. Mirando fijo a Castiel inició con la palabrería mejor articulada y razonada que pudo, esperando que el moreno accediese.

-Cas ¿recuerdas el programa que vimos la otra vez? South Park, ese que te hizo sentir más incómodo que una miradita al baño de chicas –comenzó el rubio sancionándose mentalmente porque esa era la única forma de explicarle a Cas la situación, al menos según él mismo.- cuando Butters dice que es _bicurioso…_

 _-_ Lo recuerdo, Dean –dijo el moreno asintiendo con la cabeza, seguía embriagado en el olor de Dean tan cercano a él.- y también recuerdo que eso fue fatal para el pobre, además de que había un claro uso inadecuado de los términos, creo que a lo que tratas de referirte es a la bisexualidad.

-Vale, si, lo sé, sí. Pero ¿entiendes que se refería a una confusión de sus preferencias? Algo así es lo que me está pasando contigo, Cas. Joder, el mundo sabe que me gustan las chicas, desde que tengo memoria, me encanta ver cómo toman formas femeninas a medida que crecen… pero, ahora –el rubio deslizó una mano por el cuello de su amigo hasta llegar a su sólido, y para nada voluptuoso,  pecho.- te veo atractivo a ti también. Y eso me confunde, odio la idea de que esta curiosidad que tengo por ti, joda nuestra amistad.

       Castiel escuchó en silencio las palabras de su amigo, se sentía peor que un kantiano sabiéndose visto como un vil imperativo hipotético. No obstante aguanto las ganas de correr lejos del rubio. Era su mejor amigo, y además estaba enamorado de él. Lo amaba más que a nadie, más que a todos. Pero dolían demasiado sus palabras, el comparativo con las féminas, el no ser suficiente ni adecuado para satisfacer las expectativas del otro.

-No pasa nada, Dean, no tiene que volver a pasar –dijo el moreno haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía.- simplemente olvidémoslo.

-¿Cómo quieres que olvide el mejor beso de mi vida? –el ojiverde se mostraba ahora molesto. Creía que era obvio que la curiosidad, porque era la única forma en que se atrevía a llamar a aquello, no fuese recíproca, pero eso le dolía más allá de su ego herido por ello.- ¿Cómo se supone que aclare que mierda me pasa? –inhalo sonoramente tratando de calmarse.- Entiendo, si tu no sientes la misma curiosidad por mí, está bien, dejémoslo por la paz, siendo amigos comunes.

       El menor escuchó a su amigo, poco a poco el pánico de no volver a experimentar aquella sensación de tener los labios ajenos contra los suyos fue demasiado. Sin pensarlo se precipitó a besarlo, aun a sabiendas de que estaba por tirar su dignidad por la borda.

       La forma de besar del moreno carecía de técnica, simplemente movía los labios tímidamente sobre los ajenos, pero no importaba. Aun cuando el beso era sumamente superficial, Dean podía sentir como su cuerpo se adelantaba a su mente, completamente dispuesto a volver a enfrascarse en aquella experiencia en los delgados labios de su amigo.

       Indispuesto a privarse de aquellos carnosos labios con los que había iniciado un suave y correspondido danzar, Castiel tomo una de las decisiones más duras de su corta vida. Con el fundamento de que aquello sólo podría continuar mientras Dean se asumiese como confundido, decidió hacer pasar sus sentimientos por la misma confusión que manifestaba el otro. Lo consideraba tramposo, creía que, si se esforzaba lo suficiente en demostrarle que podía amarlo como él mismo lo hacía con Dean, podría convertir la confusión del rubio en amor. Todo eso paso por su mente a velocidad luz, justo antes de que rompieran el beso.

-Tal vez yo también estoy confundido respecto a ti, podemos intentar aclararlo

-Si, por supuesto que si –admitió el rubio sonriente y volviendo a besar de nuevo los labios de Castiel, esta vez delineándolos con su lengua de manera delicada, ante lo cual el ojiazul solo dejo salir suspiros mientras se estremecía y hacía un pequeño puchero al sentir al otro separarse.- Pero será nuestro secreto, tú mismo lo dijiste, para Butters fue malo que alguien se enterara. Esto es sólo entre nosotros.

El moreno se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decirle que era un imbécil. Sin embargo trató de confiar en sí mismo, en su capacidad de enamorar al otro paulatinamente hasta que esa confusión desapareciera y solo lo viese a él. Con esa convicción se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. El ojiverde volvió a besarlo dando por sellado el trato.

 

Casi han pasado tres años desde aquel convenio. Castiel suspira melancólico al pensar en todo lo que han recorrido en ese tiempo. Ha tenido que soportar un desfile de chicas sin rostro pasar el rato con Dean, en público, sin tapujos ni reservas, aun cuando eran ligues casuales. En tanto, él, que llevaba tres años a su lado de una manera similar a la de una pareja, tenía que conformarse con besos fugaces en la oscuridad, ya que el rubio aún no decía nada de haberse aclarado sobre lo que sentía.

       Volvió a arrojar perezosamente de un lado a otro las piedrecillas que había en el tejado de la secundaria, producto del jardín que había en la misma. Ese lugar le gustaba, tenía acceso privilegiado por ser el presidente del club de botánica. Miró tristemente el jardín, tenían pocos miembros de años inferiores, por lo que probablemente se iría a la decadencia tras su graduación ese verano, para la cual sólo quedaban un par de semanas. Recordó vagamente que Sam se ofreció a unirse al club el próximo año, cuando entrase a la secundaria. Sonrió al saber que el Winchester menor haría lo posible por cuidar de lo que había logrado con tanto esfuerzo esos años.

       Seguía rememorando los besos de Dean, la sensación de sus manos acariciándolo cuando se abrazaban, besándose ¿aquello podría sentirse mejor? Para su desgracia, la respuesta era afirmativa, se sentiría mucho mejor si no fuese un estúpido secreto y producto de una confusión que tras los años aún no se aclaraba. Soltó un sonoro bufido, se disponía a levantarse, estaba pensando que quizá su amado anduviese por algún punto del patio trasero corriéndole mano a alguna porrista.

       Entonces, como si lo hubiese invocado, apareció el Winchester mayor por la puerta de la azotea, la cual cerró con seguro de inmediato, lo cual le dio a entender a Castiel rápidamente el porqué de su aparición.

-Hey, Cas –le saludo sonriendo ladino mientras se acercaba a él con aquella mirada que Castiel había conocido a lo largo de los años.-

El moreno esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo y, manteniéndose sentado, abrió las piernas para que el mayor se sentara entre ellas. El rubio fue a acomodarse de frente entre estas, precipitándose a besarlo con hambre, mordiendo sus delgados labios para que Cas le abriera las puertas de su paraíso personal. Castiel abrió los labios dándole luz verde a comerle la boca como gustase, llevó las manos a su cabello enredando los dedos ahí, en tanto el rubio acariciaba sus costados y hombros con la brusquedad típica de él.

      Aún sumido en ese contacto, Castiel se preguntó si Dean tocaba así a las chicas, la respuesta probablemente era negativa, y ello le producía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, le hacía sentir especial ser el único que conociera ese tipo de contacto. Por el otro, le hacía sentir lo diferente que era de lo que Dean quería, haciéndolo sentir una aberración. Cuando se separaron, Castiel no le preguntó sobre el evidente olor a perfume femenino que portaba, tampoco lo abrazó, pues el rubio sólo le permitía esos contactos mientras se besaban, fuera de eso no se dejaba tocar. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la barandilla del tejado.

       Al rubio le extraño que no hubiese dicho nada, normalmente, tras su sesión de besuqueo, Castiel solía preguntarle cómo le había ido, pues Dean estaba en el equipo de Football Americano, y cada vez compartían menos tiempo por la apretada agenda del deportista –la cual estaba atiborrada de entrenamientos y salidas con chicas cuyos nombres él mismo desconocía.- de no ser por el empleo que compartían, él y todos sus amigos, como meseros en el local de Lucifer, hermano de Miguel, no vería al rubio más que cuando el rubio quería soltar sus bajos instintos con él. Bueno, eso era relativo, Castiel nunca le había permitido pasar de los besuqueos, y aunque Dean no entendía el porqué de ello, lo respeto.

       El tiempo en el que eran como uña y mugre había quedado atrás, Dean vivía “experimentando” con toda aquella que se dejara, en busca de aclararse. Sin embargo, Cas solo se avocaba a la escuela, el club de botánica y su empleo a tiempo parcial. Las cosas en su hogar estaban bastante estables, aún cuando seguía siendo víctima de esporádicas palizas, propinadas por Eva, ya no le lastimaba como antes pues su resistencia había aumentado gracias a que Lucifer le enseñaba en secreto defensa personal. Las cosas iban bien desde que Naomi estaba con ambos, así que no podía quejarse. Sin embargo, él pagaba todos sus gastos académicos, y de paso ahorraba para su futuro, gracias a su empleo, ya que no quería ser una carga para nadie, él quería ser independiente, al menos económicamente, porque sabía que emocionalmente dependía de sus amigos y en especial de Dean.

       Pensaba en que en esos tres años ya tenía ahorrado suficiente para cubrir el bachillerato, por lo que en el bachillerato se dedicaría a ahorrar lo máximo posible para la Universidad. En eso pensaba, cuando pensó en el futuro de su ojiverde, nunca le había hablado sobre que pensaba hacer, sólo decía que quería que Sam fuera a la Universidad, pero no decía si él mismo planeaba hacerlo. En ese momento el centro de sus pensamientos interrumpió los mismos.

-¿Qué haremos este año, Cas? –preguntó el rubio colocándose a su lado apoyando la espalda en la barandilla.

-No sé a qué te refieres –dijo Castiel sinceramente y mostrando su típico gesto de confusión ante el rubio.

-Dah, la graduación ¿te suena?

-Ah, eso. Supongo que invitarás a alguna linda chica, o si tu confusión te lo aclama quizá sea un chico, probablemente te le lleves a desvirginizar a algún motel de mala muerte cercano y, si Dios quiere, tal vez regreses al día siguiente a tu casa. Por mi parte, estaré leyendo hasta caer dormido y luego iré a trabajar.

El rubio le dio un codazo en el costado a su amigo. Lo tomo de la cintura jalándolo fuera de la vista hasta pegarlo contra un muro oculto. Castiel vio que lo había molestado, sin embargo no iba a privarse de decir la verdad –y de paso manifestar un poco de su inconformidad sobre su relación.- por lo que le sostuvo la mirada mientras era acorralado entre las manos del rubio y la pared a su espalda.

-El único tío que me hace sentir gay por él eres tu –dijo bufando de rabia contenida.- ningún otro hombre me ha atraído. –iba a continuar pero el moreno se lo impidió.

-Oh, claro, es tan bueno saber que me comparas con entes con otro sistema reproductor, gracias, Dean. Me bastó cuando me hablaste de cómo te tiraste a Cassie hace un par de meses como auto-regalo de cumpleaños. No quiero saber nada de eso, ahora suéltame –le empujó por el pecho y se disponía a irse cuando sintió que el otro lo tomaba de la muñeca deteniéndolo.

-Pensé que lo entendías, que sabías que estoy tratando de aclarar algo, y no puedo hacerlo más que experimentando… no pensé que te enojarías.

       Castiel soltó un suspiro y regresó a su lado en las sombras del tejado. Se sentía realmente mal por ser el banco suplente del rubio, no obstante, la esperanza de llegarlo a enamorar no moría. Sufría todo aquello en silencio, había cumplido su palabra de mantenerlo en secreto, ni siquiera Balthy o Crowley sabían de la situación, cuando preguntaban el moreno sólo les decía que no era momento, que prefería avocarse a la escuela, así que eventualmente los otros dejaron de preguntar, sólo esperaban a que Castiel se sincerara en algún momento.

-Estuvimos juntos en la graduación de la escuela elemental, por eso esperaba que esta vez fuera igual, pero si no quieres, el plan que tú mismo trazaste para mi noche suena bien –dijo el rubio desviando la mirada fingiendo indiferencia ante lo que dijese el otro al respecto.

-Cuando tenía 13 años, cumpliste mi deseo de ver fuegos artificiales, ¿qué piensas cumplir ahora que tenemos 16?

-Te sorprenderé –dijo el rubio sonriendo emocionado ante la aceptación de su amigo.- prometo que te gustará.

       Compartieron un último beso, uno más tranquilo, del tipo que usaban para sellar promesas. Luego se dirigieron de regreso a sus vidas separadas, esas en las que ya nadie sospechaba de ellos juntos como algo más que amigos.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando, Castiel había pensado en comprar algo especial para vestir el día de la graduación, pero Naomi se le adelantó comprándole un traje negro con distintivos y corbata azules. La ceremonia transcurrió de manera normal, Naomi, e incluso Eva, lo veían con orgullo cuando la directora Pamela hizo mención honorifica a él como el mejor alumno de su generación. Se sentía bien, pero ni siquiera el sentimiento de aceptación que le brindaba su madre por primera vez, pudo eclipsar la inmensidad de sensaciones ante la expectativa de que le habría preparado el Winchester mayor.

       Al tener apellidos muy separados por el orden alfabético no se vieron hasta que la ceremonia terminó. Dean se aproximó a él sonriendo de aquella forma que hacía que casi todos diesen su brazo a torcer. Saludó a Eva y Naomi para luego explicarles que iría con Cas a la fiesta en el Impala, él cual recién le había obsequiado John, y  tras la fiesta pasarían la noche en la casa de Benny, todos juntos. Las mujeres accedieron sin mayor problema, especialmente Naomi quien creía que Cas lo merecía tras el esfuerzo de ser el mejor de su generación.

       Mientras se dirigían al Impala Castiel divagaba sobre que quizá esperó demasiado de Dean, después de todo solo se irían de fiesta con los demás. Cuando subieron al auto y comenzó el viaje se sentía algo apático, hasta que el Winchester comenzó a acariciar uno de sus muslos en los momentos que podía desocupar su mano de la palanca. Sonrió conformándose con recibir al menos una caricia en aquella noche. Miraba distraído por la ventana, de repente reparó en que estaban en las afueras de Lawrence, una punzada de incertidumbre le picaba y volteó a ver al mayor trasmitiéndole su duda con la mirada.

-Te dije que te sorprendería –fue todo lo que dijo el mayor riendo alegremente. Cas no dijo nada más, la emoción crecía en su pecho en silencio.

Todo atisbo de una verdadera sorpresa desapareció cuando entraron al estacionamiento de un hotel temático. “El purgatorio”.

 _Perfecto, ahora pasaré a un nuevo nivel de ser su puta. Pasaré a su historial como otro acostón sin rostro. El eterno friendzoneado, pero que es útil para bajarle el calentón al macho entre los machos que sentía curiosidad por follarme._ Eso pensaba Castiel entristecido ante la perspectiva de sobajar, aún más de lo que había hecho en los últimos años, su dignidad ante el amor que profesaba por Dean Winchester. 

 

 

 


	8. Invitation

**Capítulo 7 [Invitation]**

Ya no sabía que lo ponía peor, saber que pasaría a ser del montón, o el hecho de haberlo seguido sin más y saber que no tenía forma de volver más que con él, tendría que aguantar lo que fuese que planeara el rubio. “El purgatorio” la simple mención de su nombre le sonaba a sadomasoquismo puro. Castiel no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y arrugar la nariz cuando el rubio aparcó fuera de una habitación en el Impala, a su juicio, era un típico hotel, aunque no era tan mugroso como los que había visto en la zona roja del pueblo, de hecho hasta se veía decente, fuera del nombre.

 _Al menos serás la puta que le ha salido más cara._ Pensó el moreno con la vista caída y haciéndose un ovillo lentamente. _Debería estar agradecido de que no pasará en el asiento trasero._ El rubio no dejaba de sonreír y él no dejaba de sentirse engañado. Se vio obligado a voltear a ver a su amigo cuando escuchó un ruido metálico repiqueteando.

       Vio que el rubio tenía una llave y la agitaba sonriente frente a su rostro, sintió como su rostro se ponía cual manzana madura, sus ojos se enrojecían y humedecían a la par, debido a los sentimientos encontrados, rabia, miedo, decepción, tristeza… Era evidente que el rubio ya lo tenía premeditado, probablemente vino a hacer la reservación valiéndose de alguna identificación falsa que lo acreditara como mayor de edad, y probablemente lo hizo así para que no le vieran con él. Agacho la mirada mientras pensaba que seguía siendo un secreto.

       Cuando vio que Castiel comenzaba a encogerse sobre sí mismo en su lugar, Dean extendió la mano para tomarlo de la barbilla, también estaba nervioso, pero al ver los rojizos y llorosos ojos azules de su amigo pudo ver que no solo estaba nervioso, sino que estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico. Deslizó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su saco, extrajo un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro, se aclaró la garganta sintiendo que le explotaría la cabeza tras leer aquello y jamás admitiría haberlo hecho.

-Cosas por hacer con Cas.- obtuvo la atención del moreno que comenzaba a calmarse un poco ante su voz. Comenzó a leer los puntos de la lista, todos parecían estar lejos de cualquier tipo de relación con el hotel, de cualquier modo Castiel lo escuchó con la mayor atención que le fue posible bajo sus circunstancias actuales. Ya habían pasado 12 menciones, cuando Dean se detuvo en una específica.- Usar un jacuzzi…

       El rubio dejó de leer, Castiel pudo ver de reojo que aún había más puntos en su lista, pero no preguntó al respecto. Sólo se quedó viendo como guardaba la lista de nuevo, en tanto, el ataque de pánico había frenado al saber que malinterpretó la situación.

-Este era el único lugar decente con jacuzzi por aquí, los demás eran moteles de paso donde estoy seguro de que hubieras pescado algo de solo respirar su aire, este es el mejor lugar de la zona –dijo nervioso al tiempo que salía del auto.- si no lo quieres probar tú te lo pierdes –salió del auto y se dirigió a la habitación que tenían en frente.

       El moreno salió en dirección a la habitación, al entrar notó que el rubio decía la verdad sobre la calidad del lugar, no era como los cuartos de paso, era una habitación decente en toda regla, con una amplia cocina que incluía una barra para comer, sala de estar, y un pasillo que mostraba tres puertas. Sintió el corazón acelerársele al pasar por el pasillo, tras la puerta abierta alcanzó a ver la cama matrimonial que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, temiendo iniciar de nuevo un ataque de pánico decidió explorar el resto del lugar.

       Mientras trataba de calmarse, fue a investigar que había tras la segunda puerta, se encontró con una pequeño jardín cerrado con una mesa y algunos sillones, lo recorrió  observando todo con suma atención, pensaba que el nombre no le venía tanto al lugar, hasta que encontró una linda caja rosa en la mesa.

“El purgatorio, porque la mejor forma de limpiarse del pecado es consumarse en él” El slogan impreso en la caja hizo que la soltara de inmediato con el rostro colorado por completo. Sin embargo, siempre había sido una persona curiosa, aunque obviamente no en el sentido que Dean, así que decidió abrir la cajita. Se encontró con una botella rosa, sin etiqueta, que contenía un líquido transparente y de agradable olor a frambuesas. Recordó que Dean había dicho que estaba allí por el jacuzzi, ignorando olímpicamente el slogan que leyó en la caja, concluyó que esa botella debían ser burbujas o algo para dicho aparato. Regresó mucho más calmado y hasta sonriente a la habitación, guardando a escondidas en su saco la botellita para sorprender al ojiverde.

       De inmediato dio con la puerta del cuarto de baño, ya que era la única que le había faltado explorar, encontró que estaba entre abierta, al pensar que estaba vacío decidió adentrarse a observar el lugar. Tardó unos pocos segundos en acostumbrarse a lo luminoso del lugar, producto de la luz y de toda la indumentaria en color blanco. Cuando al fin se acostumbró presenció la mejor vista que hubiese creído posible en un baño.

       Frente a él se encontraba Dean de espaldas, terminando de sacarse los pantalones. Su respiración se aceleró notoriamente, sentía que estaba a punto de hiperventilar, era como un ataque de pánico en versión agradable, extraño, pero muy agradable. Se quedó estático viendo desnuda la ancha espalda del rubio, se encontraba embelesado ante los hombros del otro tan llenos de pecas. Tan distraído estaba que, de no ser porque ya no veía su espalda sino el, no menos sensual, pecho de su amigo, no habría notado que lo había pillado comiéndoselo con los ojos.

       El rubio sonreía con suficiencia de saber que su cuerpo captó la atención de Cas, se veía tentado a provocarlo para saber que podría pasar. No obstante, temiendo que el moreno sufriera otro episodio, decidió dejarlo estar. Se volteó a colgar el resto de su traje en un gancho, colgándolo en la percha más alta del muro deliberadamente para que el otro no pudiese resistir a mirarlo. Tras cumplir el enser, se giró a verlo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –le preguntó acercándose a él con movimientos casi felinos.

-¿Ya está listo? – dijo el moreno  después de que tragó grueso, pero no emitió juicio alguno en voz alta sobre la vista del Adonis frente a él. Se limitó a señalar el jacuzzi, en el cual acababa de reparar.

-Por supuesto que lo está –tras hablar, Dean se mordió el labio sugerentemente, en tanto jugueteaba con el elástico de su boxer.- perdona si me adelanto.

       Se dio la vuelta en dirección al jacuzzi, el moreno contuvo un suspiro de alivio mientras trataba de ignorar que su miembro estaba comenzando a reaccionar un poco. _Las ventajas de ser virgen, si realmente no sabes lo que es la excitación es fácil dejarla pasar por sí sola._ Pensó dejando de lado la importancia de su pequeño lapsus, comenzó a despojarse del traje con la tranquilidad de que su miembro estaba en su estado natural. Y bueno, como era usual cuando se trataba de cualquier situación en su extraña relación con el Winchester, la tranquilidad le duró pocos segundos.

        Al estar frente al jacuzzi, Dean se había despojado de la única prenda que lo cubría, le daba la espalda bandereando la prenda, después la arrojo en dirección a Castiel el cual miraba la escena ya en ropa interior y completamente sonrojado mientras trataba de ocultar el retorno de su erección, que esta vez estaba clamando por deshacerse de su estúpida virginidad permitiendo que el miembro del rubio se colara en su interior, o incluso entrando él mismo en medio de aquel perfecto trasero.

       Las emociones le revolvían el estómago, sus pensamientos iban y venían entre el deseo y el miedo. ¿Por qué se había negado al contacto sexual con Dean? Sencillo, el miedo que le había generado Eva por las situaciones sexuales seguía latente. No es que no quisiera, por supuesto que desde la primera vez que Dean trató de correrle mano bajo la ropa no quería detenerlo, claro que quería sentir esas viriles manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo… pero el miedo no se lo permitía.

       No se trataba sólo del miedo causado por Eva, también estaba el asunto de que él quería que hubiese amor en el acto, no sólo un desenfreno juvenil en busca de satisfacer una necesidad meramente sexual que cualquier otro podría cumplir. Por eso, desde hace casi un año, se reusó cuando Dean intentó algo más allá de besos y caricias. En aquel momento pensó que era la única manera de conservar algo de su dignidad humana. No se arrepentía, aun cuando hasta la fecha le dolía como mil agujas el hecho de que al rubio al parecer no le importara y en una fiesta se hubiese ido con su ex novia, Cassie, tras algunas cervezas, a darle a probar lo que Cas tenía miedo de experimentar. Los miedos y riesgos eran demasiados, temía hacer algo, que para él significaba tanto, con su amigo que aún no establecía nada entre ellos más allá de una amistad de años.

       Cerró los ojos un momento, los abrió en el momento en que Dean daba el paso al interior del jacuzzi. Se sentía un poco más tranquilo, dentro de lo que era posible tras ver ese cuerpo. Tratando de frenar sus pensamientos sobre si el rubio le llegaría a querer abiertamente, se dispuso a disfrutar de sus momentos junto a él, ya que era lo único que podía hacer, seguir intentando que de algún modo, que no lo hiciese ser algo más que no fuese sí mismo, el ojiverde se enamorara de él. Su mente había conseguido serenarse nuevamente, se dirigió a colgar su traje, se despojó de la camiseta interior que aún portaba y se disponía a entrar en boxer. Ante la visión de aquello, el rubio, quien había estado hundido hasta el cuello en el agua observándolo, le arrojo agua a la cara.

-Sé que los boxer con estampado de Batman son increíblemente sensuales –dijo Dean viendo la prenda sin pudor alguno, Castiel incluso sentía que lo veía debajo de la misma.- vamos, Cas, no tienes nada que yo no tenga, además no traes otra muda para sustituirlo si entras al agua.

-La tendría si me hubieses avisado qué haríamos.

-No seas quisquilloso. Además, sé que puedo ser un tremendo guarro, pero ni si quiera yo pensaría en meterme a un jacuzzi con prenda alguna –sonrió viéndolo con malicia desde el agua.- ya que si quieres esperar a que salga… probablemente entres media hora antes de que dejemos la habitación mañana.

       Tras aquel comentario, Castiel no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes, el agua se veía realmente agradable y no sabía cuándo tendría una oportunidad como esa nuevamente. Tratando de no pensárselo mucho, se sacó el boxer a una velocidad casi inhumana y entró al agua cubriendo su desnudez lo mejor que podía tratando de no parecer una damisela virgen de la edad media bañándose en un rio y temerosa de ser ultrajada por algún bandido.

Valió la pena aguantar la vergüenza y entrar, el agua estaba realmente buena. Ambos disfrutaban en silencio del servicio, tan bueno fue que se olvidó de que no estaba solo en el lugar. Comenzó a dormitar apaciblemente, agradecía mentalmente que últimamente no había recibido ninguna golpiza, así que su cuerpo no tenía ninguna marca extraña, sólo las usuales y viejas sobre las que Dean tenía en claro no le hablaría.

       Llevaba un rato metido junto al mayor en el jacuzzi, era realmente relajante. Se sentía relajado al grado de mantener los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada para atrás, incluso pensó que dormitaba. Ese pensamiento ocupaba su mente, cuando notó que el agua se movía, lo cual anunciaba el movimiento del rubio. Abrió perezosamente los ojos para encontrarse con Dean abriéndole las piernas. Trató de no darle importancia, el rubio solía hacer aquello para acomodarse sentado a besarlo, quizá estaba pensando de más las cosas de nuevo. Se dejó hacer hasta que el rubio estuvo hincado sobre las rodillas situado entre sus piernas. Sinceramente, no sabía si estaba soñando, quizá realmente se había quedado dormido en el jacuzzi, y francamente esa idea no le desagradaba.

       El rubio le besaba con una suavidad poco usual para él, similar a sus primeros besos años atrás ¿así sería como Dean besaba a una chica? Definitivamente estaba soñando, el rubio le besaba como si fuese delicado, como si fuese adecuado el danzar de sus labios, no estaba presente su característica brusquedad que, sí bien no le disgustaba, tanto tiempo quiso dejar de lado al menos en una ocasión. Se había preguntado por años como serían las caricias que ahora sentía en los hombros, las manos de Dean recorriéndolo, sin apartarlo ni romper el abrazo, a pesar de que ya no lo besaba, mirándolo a los ojos con ese verde salvaje deslumbrando aceptación.

       Estaba en medio de ese delirio onírico cuando el rubio, al acomodarse en otra postura, rozó accidentalmente su miembro erecto contra una de las piernas de Castiel. Ante ello, Castiel dejó salir un ligero jadeo, nunca había sentido el miembro de alguien más, mucho menos el de Dean, era suave y muy cálido, le gustaba. _Si sólo es un sueño ¿qué puedo perder? Puede que aquí obtenga lo que jamás me será dado en la vigilia, y si el genio maligno cartesiano ha decidido hacerme su ilusa víctima no importa, aun si sólo es una sobra del real, será sólo para mí, y si el genio quiere jugar conmigo lo suficiente, quizá este Dean si me ame._

       Con ese pensamiento en mente, abrió más las piernas, se dispuso a dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de satisfacción momentánea que le ofrecía el sueño, porque, después de todo, no tenía nada que perder. Asaltó los labios del rubio como pocas veces había hecho, mordiendo, lamiendo, dándose plenamente al rubio. Se montó sobre él como pudo, sin dejar de besarlo, hasta sentir su propio miembro rozar contra el abdomen ajeno y erguirse en una gran erección, la cual en esta ocasión no se encontraba dispuesto a controlar.

       El agua en torno a ellos aumentaba la sensibilidad de su piel, se sentía sublime. Entrelazó los brazos en torno a los hombros del rubio y dejó caerse un poco sobre su regazo, soltó un grave gemido al sentir la erección ajena deslizarse en suaves roces contra los glúteos propios. Dean seguía acariciándolo, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Era una mezcla de las caricias suaves que le veía propinar a las chicas, y la brusquedad que solía tener con él. Resultaba sumamente gratificante, especial, un tacto que se le antojaba hecho únicamente para él. Sentía como su propio miembro chocaba contra el abdomen ajeno debido a la excitación.

-Déjame encargarme de eso –dijo el rubio con voz grave, Castiel solo asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

       El rubio dirigió rápidamente la mano derecha a la erección del moreno, en un lento vaivén comenzó a estimularlo. Castiel soltaba lo que para Dean era el mejor coro de gemidos virginales que hubiese escuchado desde que inició su vida sexual. Se mordió el labio tratando de calmarse, pues, todavía le quedaban muchas ideas por experimentar con su amigo. Se sentía feliz porque el otro por fin le había dado luz verde para continuar su experimentación a un nuevo, y más placentero, nivel. Esperaba que con ello se acercaría más a clarificar lo que sentía por Cas, lo cual no había perdido de vista en todos esos años.

       La piel de Castiel se sentía muy distinta a la de las chicas. La de las mujeres le parecía suave y blanda, pero la de Castiel le parecía mejor, suave y blanda, pero emanante de un calor excepcional que no sentía con nadie más. No sabía si se debía a la excitación del momento, o si era que esa era la naturaleza de la piel del otro. _Tan suave, cálida, blanca… y joder, soy el primero en verlo, sentirlo, poseerlo…_ El rubio no podía detener los pensamientos de posesión que le despertaba el ojiazul, nunca sintió eso con ninguno de sus ligues, ni si quiera con sus acostones. Dirigió sus labios al blanco cuello de su amigo, comenzó besándolo para después pasar a mordisquearlo, era mejor de lo que imaginaba. La cúspide de ese sentimiento de posesión vino cuando sintió que Cas, su Cas, empezaba a dejar escapar líquido pre-seminal. La explosión de posesión se desató en su mente, _mío, mío, marca, que nadie más lo mire, que sepan que es sólo mío._

       Castiel dejó escapar aún más jadeos al sentir los labios del otro succionando y mordiéndolo. _Definitivamente es un sueño, Dean Winchester, el macho entre los machos, jamás me marcaría como suyo._ No obstante, los pensamientos medio racionales del moreno se veían abismalmente eclipsados por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.El umbral de placer que se arremolinaba en su interior era increíble, las caricias en su cuerpo, el vaivén en su entrepierna y ahora las marcas de pertenencia que Dean le estaba dejando en el cuello, eran demasiado. Sentía un grato cosquilleo en el vientre bajo, se sentía como una advertencia a algo mayor, colocó una de las manos sobre la diestra del rubio haciendo que sus movimientos fueran más rápidos, el ojiverde no opuso resistencia alguna, por el contrario, sabiendo que el moreno estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, mordió con mayor vehemencia su cuello e impuso más fuerza en su agarre en el miembro ajeno.

-¡Ah!… ¡Dean!... ¡Dean!… ¡ah! –gemía Castiel dejándose ir en roncos jadeos de placer, mientras movía las caderas en busca de más, ante el primer orgasmo de su vida en una gran eyaculación que chocó contra la mano y vientre del ojiverde.

       Y así, en una noche de primeras veces, el Winchester lo acompañó con una nueva experiencia propia, vivió su primer orgasmo sin siquiera tocarse. La visión de Castiel sonrojado, casi llorando de placer, gimiendo y casi gritando su nombre en tanto estaba arqueando la espalda y siendo víctima de los espasmos del placer fue demasiado. Tan concentrado estaba en apreciar todo la gama de expresiones febriles que le ofrecía el otro que había olvidado que su miembro estaba reposando cerca de los glúteos ajenos, hasta ese momento de clímax para su amigo, en el cual el movimiento ajeno hizo que se rozara contra él un poco, e _ipso facto,_ se encontraba poniendo los ojos en blanco y corriéndose copiosamente cerca del cuerpo que tanto deseaba explorar. Sintió como su semen, al igual que el del ojiazul, chocaba contra sus cuerpos y era disuelto con el agua del jacuzzi. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de sus esencias mezcladas y absorbidas por el cuerpo del otro.

Dean tomo al moreno por la cintura y lo acomodó sobre sus piernas, separando sus erecciones porque sabía que el otro tardaría de bajar de la nube post orgásmica. Él mismo se encontraba tan satisfecho que simplemente se recargó en la pared manteniéndose sentado.

       Nunca había sido de esos que abrazan después de follar, pero así, recargado en la pared, el espacio que lo separaba de Castiel se le antojaba odioso. Como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos, el ojiazul, notoriamente adormilado, se acomodó sobre su pecho abrazándolo mientras inhalaba sonoramente su aroma. Poco faltó para que Dean se volviese a poner de piedra, pero más allá de eso, se sintió completo, pleno. Alguna vez Bobby le había hablado de que el hogar no es un inmueble, sino que se trata de tener a donde volver, donde te acojan a pesar de toda la mierda que estés cargando a cuestas, donde te acepten, te amen. Por un momento pensó que eso era lo que tenía con Castiel, Castiel era su hogar. Sonaba demasiado confuso ¿podría ser así de fácil saberlo? Llevaba años confundido, tratando de averiguar lo que quería, no negaría que Cas era por mucho lo más especial, lo mejor.

       _Joder, si incluso sólo me acosté con Cassie por poder gemir algo parecido a “Cas” cuando me corriera._ Tenía la mirada fija en el menor que al parecer dormitaba contra su pecho. _Ha sido mucho mejor que lo que imaginaba, y eso que aún no le hago mucho._ Sonreía con chulería pensando en todo lo que quería vivir con el moreno, cuando este se removió y volteo a verlo adormilado.

-Hola, Dean –dijo el moreno tallando sus ojos. Dio un brinco cuando notó donde se encontraba sentado y temiendo que el otro notara alguna seña del sueño que había tenido con él.- lo siento, me quedé dormido…

-No hay problema, pero deberíamos cambiar el agua si quieres seguir aquí, no creo que todo este semen sea cómodo en cuanto se seque en la piel –dijo el rubio como si no se tratase de nada relevante.

-¡¿Se qué?! ¡¿Semen?! –gritó Castiel levantándose de un brinco.-

       Cuando estuvo de pie, notó que el rubio decía la verdad, había semen por doquier flotando entremezclado con el agua, incluso sentía como se secaba un poco sobre su piel. Cuando bajo la vista alcanzo a ver su miembro laxo, como se suponía debía estar tras el contacto sexual. Estaba asimilando la situación cuando escuchó un silbido, de inmediato volteo a ver al rubio.

-¿Tratas de excitarme de nuevo? –dijo el rubio comiéndoselo por completo con la mirada sin tapujos.- Si es el caso, deberíamos ir a la cama.

       Castiel se sonrojó al saber que estaba más jodido que Descartes en el tema de distinguir el sueño de la vigilia. _Ni siquiera el genio maligno puedo haberla cagado mejor que yo_. Se estiró por una bata para cubrirse, en eso estaba cuando sintió el agua removerse y al Winchester sujetándolo por la espalda, rozando levemente su erección contra el trasero de Cas. Le dio algunas lamidas en el cuello ante lo cual el ojiazul prácticamente ronroneo. Recordaba todo, sólo que lo confundió con un sueño.

      Se apartó, de la manera más gentil que pudo, del ojiverde, para voltear a verlo de frente, ignorando la timidez de la desnudez lo mejor que pudo. Ya estaba hecho, además lo había disfrutado, decidió bajar un peldaño más su dignidad ante la mirada verde que ardía en deseo frente a él.

-Nada de sexo penetrativo –dijo mordiéndose el labio y deseoso de saltarle encima al rubio.- es el trato, o volvemos a los besos.

-Acepto –dijo de inmediato el rubio, sabiendo que, aun si le tomaba tiempo, eventualmente convencería al otro de llegar a nuevos niveles.

       Castiel se precipitó a entregarse a esos labios, ante ello el rubio lo cargó, haciendo que se sujetara con las piernas a sus caderas, y lo llevó a la cama.

       Aquella noche se limitaron a masturbarse mutuamente, Castiel le había pedido a Dean que fuesen lento. Muchos aspectos de su relación habían cambiado con los años, pero, si había algo inamovible en ella era el respeto. Dean no preguntó y se limitó a dejarse atrapar por el inexperto cuerpo de su mejor amigo todas las veces que le fue posible antes de abandonar “El purgatorio”habiendo consumado todo lo que quiso con el otro.

 

 


	9. Ruined

**Capítulo 8 [ Ruined ]**

Castiel solía leer, le encantaba la multitud de sensaciones que se podían experimentar por medio de una buena narración. Por la misma situación contaba con un léxico amplio, o eso creía. Ahora, después de pasar la noche sumido entre caricias con el rubio, le parecía que su vocabulario era pobre y carente de la posibilidad de definir aquella noche. Aunque se consolaba pensando en que no es como si fuese a compartir aquellos recuerdos con otro.

       No podía evitar los recuerdos de aquellas grandes manos recorriendo su piel, acariciándolo con experiencia y curiosidad, ayudándolo a descubrir una sensibilidad de la que se desconocía capaz. _Bendita sea la curiosidad si gracias a ella Dean se interesa en mí_. Ignoraba la parte negativa de la confusión de su amigo, honestamente dudaba mucho de que su amigo se aclarase pronto, pero aún tenía esperanzas de que cuando ello sucediese sería a su favor.

       Sus pensamientos estaban completamente centrados en que, siendo vacaciones de verano, podrían verse con más frecuencia. Sonreía tímidamente mientras el rubio acariciaba su muslo sin disimulo durante los momentos en que desocupaba la mano de la palanca, Castiel podría vivir de esos momentos, aun si sólo eran una sombra de lo que realmente anhelaba.

Cuando Dean lo dejó en su casa fue igual que siempre, sin besos, palabras de amor ni ningún tipo de despedida de pareja, sólo una sonrisa y gesto con la mano antes de separarse. Cas descendió del auto dando un suspiro al verlo alejarse por la calle, se sentía medianamente feliz. Recordaba que durante la noche Dean le permitió abrazarlo mientras dormían, como cuando más jóvenes. Sus esperanzas de enamorarlo estaban siendo peligrosamente renovadas, parecía posible para él quedarse con el rubio y eso lo anima y asustaba en medidas proporcionales. Tras otro corto suspiro entró con una pequeña sonrisa a su morada, pero ésta sólo duró unos segundos.

       Al entrar a la casa se encontró con Naomi en la sala, sentada con la cabeza entre las manos, evidentemente preocupada. En tanto, Eva estaba de pie a su lado moviéndose con sumo nerviosismo. La escena se le hizo extraña, por lo que decidió acercarse a hablar con ellas. Se quitó el saco y lo dejó sobre uno de los sofás antes de sentarse frente a amabas mujeres.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sólo el puto fin del mundo, Castiel –le contestó su madre, de mala manera y como si fuese una gran obviedad. El moreno sólo bajo la mirada para no empeorar las cosas.

-Eva, ya te he pedido que no lo trates así –Naomi levantó la cabeza y observo a Castiel con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.- mi contador, Bartolomé, ha hecho fraude fiscal, escapó con la mayor parte del dinero de la compañía, lo que quedaba lo tuve que utilizar en pagar mi fianza. Estamos quebrados

       Castiel guardó silencio un momento, tenía los ahorros para la escuela, pero la expresión de Naomi le daba a entender que no serían suficientes. Tras  la declaración de Naomi un silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación, Castiel se quedó pensativo algunos minutos antes de hablar.

-Dejaré la escuela, trabajaré para cuidar de ambas –afirmo con una sonrisa sincera, podía posponer la escuela por el tiempo necesario para que las cosas se estabilizaran. Después de todo se sentía en responsabilidad con las mujeres, Naomi lo había apoyado y defendido desde que llegaron a vivir con ella, aun cuando a veces trataba de lavarle el cerebro con sus ideas de la vida. Y Eva… Eva a pesar de todo era su madre y ante todo él sentía que le debía la vida.

-¡No! –le respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

       Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa, si bien de Naomi era relativamente normal, de Eva era extrañísimo. Castiel se le quedó mirando a su progenitora con una mirada precavida, pero enarcando las cejas en busca de una justificación a semejante respuesta de su parte.

-No me malentiendas, princesita. Con ese cerebro me convienes más estudiando e ingresando a la Universidad pronto, que como un puto mesero de McDonald’s –le dijo su madre con un claro cálculo de intereses a largo plazo.

-¡Eva! –le reprimió la otra mujer, ante lo cual Eva bufó.- No, Castiel, tu único deber es estudiar, ya haces mucho con ser un buen chico, no darme gastos y ver por ti mismo, ya hallaré la forma de salir de esta.

       Tras sus palabras Naomi volvió a apoyar la cabeza entre sus manos y Eva comenzó a soltar queja tras queja sobre lo estúpida que era Naomi por confiar en Bartolomé. Castiel no quería verlas así, tenía que pensar en una solución.

-Hoy tengo turno en la cafetería, le pediré a Lucifer hacer tiempo extra –declaró el moreno antes de levantarse y tomar su saco para dirigirse a cambiarse a su habitación.

       Antes de cerrar la puerta alcanzó a escuchar que Eva le advertía a Naomi que tenía que solucionar eso o la dejaría. Él no quería eso, no sabía si Eva se lo llevaría o no con ella, pero de cualquier modo le gustaba lo que tenían los tres allí. Si bien su madre no había dejado la mayoría de sus vicios, la veía mejor y hasta feliz desde que estaban con Naomi.

       Con todo aquello pasando por su mente había perdido la noción del tiempo, se apresuró a cambiarse el traje, cuando vio las marcas que su amigo había dejado en su cuerpo se sintió avergonzado de haber estado cediendo a sus propias pasiones la noche anterior siendo que las mujeres lo necesitaban. Sabiendo que tenía que cubrirlas, se puso una camisa de cuello de tortuga, aun cuando el clima no era el idóneo para ello. En la carrera dejó el traje en la cama sin darle mayor importancia antes de tomar su mochila y salir corriendo despidiéndose casi a gritos de las mujeres acongojadas en la sala.

Llego 5 minutos antes de que iniciara su turno al “Good morning, Vietnam”, la cafetería de Lucifer. Cuando llego a los camerinos para dejar su mochila y tomar su delantal sus amigos ya estaban allí y terminaban de alistarse tranquilamente. Todos voltearon a verlo extrañados, no era usual en él llegar de esa manera. Balthazar se le acercó preocupado y poniendo una mano en su hombro deteniéndolo antes de que saliera a empezar su jornada.

-¿Estás bien, Cassie? –le preguntó con gesto sincero.

-Claro que si, Balthy –dijo el moreno fingiendo lo mejor posible sonreír.

       Dean le lanzó una mirada cómplice creyendo que estaba cansado por la faena de la noche anterior, pero cuando vio sus ojos supo que estaba equivocado, se prometió hablar con él moreno más tarde. Los demás asintieron sin creerle, mas no insistieron, con los años habían aprendido que si Castiel no quiere decir algo, no lo hará ni bajo tortura. Gabe se acercó al moreno y tomó su mano para depositar algo en ella.

-Sé que son tus favoritos, tuve cuidado de no comérmelos –dijo dejando varios dulces de fresa en la mano del moreno.- espero que me estés guardando los chocolates con arroz inflado

-Por supuesto, te los traeré mañana –dijo el moreno sonriendo de poder ser un chico de vez en cuando, aquello era lo que le recordaba Gabe.

       El ojiverde se aproximó apartando muy discretamente a Cas de Gabe, a modo de que nadie lo notó.

-Hey, el enano me pidió que te preguntara si irás a verlo para esta semana.

-Oh, sí. Dile al pequeño alce que pasaré por ahí el miércoles, es mi día libre –Gabe sonreía de una manera que Dean prefirió ignorar.

        Entonces llegó Lucifer a anunciarles que era momento de tomar sus respectivos turnos. Castiel le pidió hablar unos minutos, los chicos salieron dejándolos a solas.

-Lucifer… ¿puedo tomar turnos extra?

-¿Tienes algún problema? –preguntó el mayor dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada.

-No, sólo no quiero pasar demasiado tiempo en casa, y tú sabes, realmente me gusta estar aquí –el moreno mintió a medias esperando que su jefe no lo notase.

-Está bien, pero sólo dos veces por semana, si te permito más Miguel me querrá linchar.

-Gracias. Si me disculpas iré a trabajar –se despidió sonriéndole sinceramente a Lucifer para salir a tomar su lugar en el local.

       Al moreno no le quedaba más que estar agradecido, después de todo cualquier dinero extra era de ayuda. No obstante, estaba contemplando la posibilidad de buscar otro empleo a tiempo parcial en secreto.

       Aquello lo entristecía un poco, quería pasar tiempo con Dean, pero sabía que tenía que ayudar a Eva y Naomi. Más que no estar con él, le entristecía que conocía demasiado bien al rubio para saber que necesitaba “descargarse” con regularidad, y cuando él no tenía la oportunidad de ello al rubio le daba por “experimentar” más de lo usual. Aun cuando la posibilidad lo molestaba no le quedaba más que aguantarlo.

       Su turno transcurrió en calma, siendo verano había más clientes de los habituales. Lo mejor del día y que le cayó como anillo al dedo, al menos económicamente, fue la presencia de April en la cafetería. Solía ir una o dos veces por semana, siempre pedía que Castiel la atendiera, ordenaba un cappuccino moka y una orden de pan francés, –los cuales comía deliberadamente lento, llegando a tardar hasta una hora completa durante la cual le coqueteaba descaradamente al moreno.- para después irse no sin antes dejarle una cuantiosa propina de más del doble del costo de su consumo.

        Aunque a Castiel le ayudaba mucho el que April le prefiriera, a Dean le hacía hervir la sangre. No podía evitarlo, simplemente le molestaba esa zorra detrás de su amigo. ¿Qué se creía? No podía negar que era linda, pero joder, hay que tener dignidad. Pensó que tras el silencioso rechazo de Castiel en la escuela básica ella se rendiría. Sin embargo, ahí está, a punto de ingresar a la educación media superior y aún tras Cas. El rubio apretó la mandíbula tras ver como April le acariciaba el brazo a Castiel al agradecerle atenderla. Para desgracia de ambos, era el tiempo de descanso para Dean, así que el rubio no dudó en ligar con una chica e ir a correrle mano en el callejón tras el local. Castiel observó en silencio como el amor de su vida se llevaba a su compañera de clases, Anna Milton, por la puerta trasera.

-Cassie… deberías pensar en superarlo, nunca va a cambiar –le dijo Balthy acercándose a consolarlo al ver su expresión de decepción.

-Quizá –admitió Castiel, comenzaban a brotarle petequias por nervios, olvidó por completo las marcas en su cuello y bajó su ropa un poco para rascarse.

       Balthazar lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó arrastras a un rincón apartado, por suerte estaban casi vacíos en ese momento, sólo Benny y Gabe estaban atendiendo las únicas dos mesas ocupadas, así que nadie reparó en ello.

-¿Por qué tienes succiones en el cuello? –le preguntó serio

-Eh… no es lo que parece, son petequias, muchas, las rasque desde ayer –el moreno estaba sumamente nervioso, pero logró reprimir las ganas de seguir rascándose y cubrió su cuello de nuevo.

-Petequias… claro –Balthazar se sujetó el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse.- Crowley y yo lo sospechábamos, que realmente nunca dejaste de intentar con Dean, pero no confiaste en nosotros, y esta es la prueba –fue bajando la voz hasta hacerla un susurro.- ¿por qué? –preguntó tratando de no gritarle molesto puesto que se imaginaba vagamente el porqué del secreto.

       El moreno bajo la mirada, se sentía mal de haberle ocultado todo a su amigo, aquel que prometió apoyarlo, el primero en saber su secreto. Además tenía vergüenza de decirle que se había dejado sobajar por amor. Inhaló tratando de calmarse, cerró los ojos pensando en lo cansado que estaba de la situación con el ojiverde, a pesar de que ahora tenía problemas que consideraba mayores, decidió al menos liberar un poco de todo lo que cargaba.

-Terminamos en dos horas, en el camino a casa te contaré –tras decir aquello, entró una familia, y Cas se retiró a atenderlos.

Las pocas horas que le quedaban de turno a los chicos y a Castiel se le antojaron minutos. Cuando salieron de trabajar, Dean les informó que iría a conocer mejor a Ana, así que podían regresar sin él. Los demás caminaron juntos hasta donde Gabe y Benny se tenían que ir en dirección contraria. Ahora a Cas le quedaban al menos 20 minutos incómodos con Balthazar.

        El ojiazul trataba de juntar el coraje para contarle aquello a su amigo, pero Balthy se le adelantó comenzando a hablar sin mirarlo ni detener su andar.

-¿Desde cuándo? –pregunto el rubio con voz seria.

-Desde la graduación de la escuela básica.

-¿Hasta dónde han llegado?

-Anoche estuve con él en “El Purgatorio”… solo nos masturbamos juntos, antes de eso sólo besos y manoseos ligeros –admitió sonrojado hasta las orejas, escuchó como su amigo exhalaba lentamente por la nariz, lo imaginaba como un toro furioso.

-¿Qué te dice al respecto? Es evidente que no son pareja –dijo Balthazar tras unos momentos de silencio.

-Está confundido –dijo el moreno tragando grueso.- por eso experimenta con todas esas chicas –agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio para no mostrar su tristeza.

-¡¿Confundido tres jodidos años?! –explotó el rubio volteándolo a ver y tratando de no gritarle a media calle.

-Si… pero sé que algún día se decidirá, aunque dudo que lo haga a mi favor –volvió a subir la mirada dándole la cara a su amigo el cual ahora estaba aún más molesto.- por eso quiero aprovechar todo lo que pueda el tiempo con él.

-No está confundido, sólo es imbécil.

       Tras aquello el rubio reanudó la marcha y Castiel lo siguió caminando a la par,  no volvieron a hablar hasta donde sus caminos se separaban, entonces el rubio rompió el silencio.

-Es tu decisión, Cassie, yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase… aun si no me lo cuentas hasta años después –Balthazar le volvía a sonreír sinceramente.

-Balthy… gracias –Castiel le sonrió de vuelta y luego se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de reanudar su camino a casa.

Castiel iba caminando tranquilamente, se sentía bien de tener un amigo tan bueno como Balthy, que a pesar de todo lo apoyaría. Lo único que oscurecía su día en esos momentos era saber que su amado estaba con Ana… _No importa, es sólo algo casual, conmigo ha seguido los últimos años, aun sin sexo… aunque, tomando eso en cuenta, quizá cuando lo consiga me deje también._ Iba tan ensimismado en sus propios asuntos, y hundiéndose en la incertidumbre constante sobre su relación con el rubio, que se olvidó de la dificultad que atravesaba su familia.

       Cuando lo recodara en el futuro, probablemente lo relacionaría a la vez que Eva lo golpeó el día anterior a conocer a Dean. Pero, Castiel no podía saberlo, después de todo, su madre había bajado bastante sus niveles de violencia, después de todo a veces sonreía, después de todo sabía que amaba a Naomi y a él al menos lo aceptaba.

       Al llegar a casa la creyó vacía, no pensó mucho en ello y simplemente subió a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta de la misma encontró a su madre sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y algo pequeño que no alcanzaba a distinguir entre las manos. Recordó que al llegar notó que la camioneta de Naomi no estaba, por lo cual tenía que proceder con más cuidado de lo usual con su madre si no quería afectar su delicado equilibrio. Dejó su mochila junto al escritorio, se quitó la gabardina y la colgó en la extensión más alta de su perchero como de costumbre. Luego tomo asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio dirigiéndole una mirada precavida a Eva.

-¿Sucede algo, madre? –preguntó el moreno con gesto neutral.

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas, pequeña perra –respondió Eva sonriéndole con malicia.- he encontrado esto antes de llevar tu traje a la tintorería

       Eva balanceaba frente a él un bote rosa con un líquido espeso y que olía a algún fruto. Castiel tardó algunos segundos en entender, hasta que recordó que era el producto que encontró en “El Purgatorio” y que olvidó en su saco sin siquiera mencionárselo al rubio al momento de usar el jacuzzi. _Mierda, no había notado que trae el nombre del lugar serigrafiado._ El moreno no sabía que decir, su madre seguro sabía del lugar.

-Madre, no es lo que parece, solo son burbujas para el jacuzzi, sé que debimos decirles que iríamos a probar uno, quizá también querrían venir… -trató de explicarse, pero Eva ya se había levantado dejando en la cama el bote, se aproximaba a él sonriendo con malicia poniendo un dedo ante sus labios para callarlo.

-No es posible enseñarle el “Padre Nuestro” al Papa, perra –le sonreía mirándolo a los ojos con expresión burlona.- eso de allá es lubricante anal.

       Castiel sintió como su piel perdía por completo el color, recordaba las golpizas de su madre cuando, por accidente, la había visto teniendo sexo. Cerró firmemente los ojos esperando el primer golpe. Pero el golpe nunca llegó, en su lugar obtuvo algo parecido a una caricia en el rostro. Abrió los ojos extrañado, su madre tenía la misma expresión, lo cual hacía más extraño todo.

-Siempre supe que serías así –seguía sin cambiar su sonrisa maliciosa mientras le acariciaba el cabello sin pizca de cariño o rechazo.- después de todo eres mi hijo.

-No entiendo, madre –reconoció el moreno invadido por el miedo.-

-Solo digamos que tuviste suerte de elegir tu primera pareja. No me interesa quien haya sido, hombre, mujer, ramera, quimera… ¡me da igual! Si te gustan ambos bandos aún mejor, será de utilidad en tu nuevo empleo.

-¿Empleo? –el moreno no pudo evitar tragar grueso.

-A partir de esta noche trabajaras donde Metatron ¿lo recuerdas? Mi viejo amigo de Missouri, él que tiene un localito en los límites entre Missouri y Kansas.

-Pero eso no era un…

-Shhhh –le acalló de nuevo Eva.- no deberías hablar mal de tu nuevo lugar de trabajo. El oficio más viejo del mundo tiene sus beneficios, princesa. Dinero, flexibilidad de horario, aun puedes ir a la escuela y estudiar cómo tanto quieres y como nos conviene a todos.

       Eva borró la sonrisa de sus labios tras aquellas palabras, lo miró con seriedad y deslizó la mano a su cuello.

-La única condición para que podamos salir bien de todo esto, y sigamos aquí como si nada, es que no le digas ni una palabra a Nao, después de todo ¿querías ver por nosotras no? -le tanteo suave un par de segundos mientras hablaba, luego comenzó a presionarlo con fuerza cada vez mayor mientras el joven Castiel se removía tratando de hacerse rendir el poco oxigeno que le quedaba sin valor para empujarla o defenderse de alguna manera.- ¿aceptas? Un parpadeo desesperado si, dos para no –dijo volviendo a sonreír de manera tétrica.

       Castiel se apresuró a responder en un parpadeo. Sabía que era lo peor que podía decidir, sin embargo se sentía obligado con las mujeres. Además, no encontraba otra salida, la mirada de su madre mientras lo asfixiaba volvió a ser la que recordaba de su niñez, aquella mirada que prometía mandarlo directo y sin escalas al otro mundo si no la obedecía.

       La morena soltó a su hijo, acarició su cuello para confortarlo un poco pues no quería que se muriera de un ataque de pánico, no siendo la potencial mina de oro que era. Al hacerlo bajó un poco el cuello de tortuga de su camisa, encontrándose con las marcas hechas por el Winchester en él.

-Definitivamente tienes mi sangre, pequeña perra lasciva, hasta te has dejado marcar –le dijo con sorna.- está bien, solo cúbrelos en el trabajo, algunos clientes son muy celosos, o eso me han contado –ser rio y luego le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro antes de dirigirse a la puerta.- dúchate y alístate, antes de irnos te cubriré esas marcas con maquillaje, te necesito listo en 15 minutos.

Después de que Eva desapareciese por la puerta Castiel se dejó caer lentamente al suelo. Estaba completamente asustado, era claro que su madre no le creería que aún era virgen, y aun si lo hacía probablemente le daría igual o intentaría subastarle. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Trató de darse fuerza pensando en que al menos podía ser de utilidad para ambas mujeres, pues a pesar de todo se sentía en deuda con ellas.

       Sacando fuerzas de donde ya era impensable hacerlo, Castiel se puso de pie y se dispuso a prepararse, le daba pánico pensar que le haría su madre si no acataba sus órdenes. Se duchó rápidamente, el rostro del amor de su vida no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, por mucho que intentaba no pensar en ello ¿a Dean le importaría que se prostituyera? _Quizá pensaría como madre, dinero, sexo ¿qué más puedo pedir de un empleo?_ Sus lágrimas se perdían en el agua.

       Cuando estuvo listo, fue sin camisa al cuarto de su madre. Eva ya tenía listo el maquillaje para cubrirle las marcas. Cuando lo vio su expresión cambió a la de una lastimera sonrisa.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre –soltó un suspiro como si tratase de aclararse las ideas.- eso te hará popular en el trabajo –dijo cambiando de tema.

       A su madre sólo le tomo 10 minutos terminar de alistarlo. Cuando se disponía a salir de la casa ella le arrojo algo que apenas alcanzó a pillar. Eran unas llaves.

-Necesitarás en que moverte… -se explicó.- es lo mejor que pude pagar con mis ahorros, de todas formas te la iba a dar por tu desempeño… no te creas especial, ya te lo he dicho, sólo eres una inversión a largo plazo.

       Castiel sonrió con dulzura ante la muestra de interés, al menos era sincera. Salió a la avenida encontrándose con una motocicleta negra, una Harley del 76 para ser exactos, en muy buenas condiciones a pesar de su antigüedad. Castiel se dirigió a ella, y tomó el casco para entregárselo a su madre que lo seguía.

-Te obligo a prostituirte y tú aún piensas en mi seguridad –soltó por lo bajo Eva riendo amargamente.

-Eso no cambia que seas mi madre –le respondió el moreno mientras se montaba en su nuevo vehículo.

       Por suerte Bobby y Crowley le habían enseñado a conducir varios vehículos. Eva subió y lo abrazó por la cintura para iniciar el viaje. Para Castiel era extraño, era el primer abrazo que recibía de ella en más de 10 años. Era triste saber que sólo se debía a que ella no quería caer de la moto.

Condujo, siguiendo las indicaciones de Eva, cerca de 45 minutos. Cuando llegaron a su destino aparcó la motocicleta donde Gadriel, el secretario de Metatron, le indicó que lo hacían los empleados.

       Al entrar al establecimiento tragó grueso, era una gran casa, que más bien merecía el nombre de mansión, en ella reinaba el silencio. Pasaron al despacho de Metatron donde lo vio casi idéntico a como lo recordaba, con el añadido de algunas canas y arrugas que delataban su envejecimiento.

-¡Eva! Cuanto tiempo, dulzura –le saludo besando su mejilla.- ¿este es nuestro novato? –preguntó escaneando a Castiel con la mirada.- No suelo involucrar menores, esto es un favor especial para ti, por los viejos tiempos.

-Te prometo que valdrá el riesgo, no es cualquier chiquillo, es mi hijo –le sonrió altaneramente.- ya sabes, lo único que exijo es el uso de condón sin excepción.

-Claro, eso ni lo dudes, linda. Bueno, deberías irte para que el chico se familiarice –chasqueo los dedos captando la atención de su asistente.- Gadriel, lleva a la señora a casa.

-Castiel… si esta perra te trata mal –dijo viendo con firmeza de manera alternada a su amigo.- dímelo –Castiel asintió con timidez y luego se quedó a solas con el mayor.

Metatron se acercó al moreno examinándolo con la mirada, a Castiel le resultó sumamente incómodo. Sin ser consciente de ello, le dedicó su mirada, aquella que pocas veces usaba y que en el pasado le hizo ganarse el respeto de John Winchester. Metatron lo vio y sonrió con orgullo. Se apartó y tomó el teléfono para llamar a una de sus chicas. Mientras esperaba volvió al lado del moreno.

-Escucha, sé que eres hijo de Eva y por ello haz de querer follar cual conejo.

Castiel se mantuvo en silencio e inmutable a pesar de su desagrado por la idea de ser tocado por personas desconocidas, o cualquier otra persona fuera de Dean. Al no obtener respuesta, Metatron siguió hablando.

-Pero, llevo años en esto y reconozco el talento cuando lo veo. Tú no naciste para ser una puta cualquiera que les dé el cuerpo a los hombres, tampoco para ser un gigoló que empotre damas. Vi tu mirada, tu postura, lenguaje corporal y joder, que control e imposición te cargas, hijo, con eso tuve suficiente para empalmarme. Definitivamente, tú viniste al mundo para ser _domme_.

Castiel estaba a punto de preguntar al respecto del término usado por el mayor, pero entonces entró una chica que se veía bastante joven, como él.

-Me llamaste –dirigió la mirada a Castiel, tras algunos segundos volteó a ver a su jefe mostrando una sonrisa conocedora.- ¿debo entrenarlo?

-Tan lista como siempre, Meg –luego volteó a ver a Castiel para insuflarle ánimos.- no te preocupes, estas en excelentes manos, Meg es una experta en su área, no podrías tener mejor maestra. Ahora vayan, el tiempo es dinero.

El moreno siguió a la chica en silencio preguntándose qué clase de empleo allí le esperaba, al menos, por lo que había entendido, su virginidad seguiría intacta esperando a que Dean Winchester lo amara… si, sólo Castiel podía seguir pensando en el rubio antes que en sí mismo aun en las peores circunstancias.


	10. Can I do it?

**Capítulo 9 [ Can I do it? ]**

El ojiazul avanzaba tras la morena, iba observando precavidamente todo a su paso. El lugar era enorme y, por la cantidad de vehículos afuera, suponía que debía estar considerablemente ocupado. No obstante, por más que agudizaba el oído, no lograba escuchar los ruidos que debería haber en un lugar como ese, ningún coro orgásmico, ni siquiera jadeos.

       Decidió dejar el asunto de lado y limitarse a seguir a la chica. Subieron por la amplia escalera de caracol hasta llegar al quinto y último piso de aquella mansión. Todo el trayecto fue en silencio, hasta que estuvieron frente a una de muchas puertas, la morena la abrió invitándolo a entrar primero.

        Castiel entró a la habitación, era muy amplia y pudo notar que sus paredes eran anti ruido, como las de los cuartos de grabación en las disqueras, el suelo estaba recubierto con una alfombra rojo carmesí, contaba con amplios sillones de piel negros abarcando casi toda la totalidad del perímetro, había una pantalla enorme en la pared junto con un equipo de sonido, y una cama King size en el centro de la habitación. Todo iba relativamente bien, las condiciones de la habitación le mostraban la calidad y lujo del lugar. Sólo le intrigaban las cajoneras ubicadas en donde se supone debería ir un closet de una habitación común, mas no pregunto al respecto y sólo se quedó de pie mirando a Meg, la cual había ido a tenderse a la cama. Al notar la falta de movimiento en él, la morena se incorporó quedando sentada en el mismo sitio mientras lo escaneaba con la mirada.

-¿Primera vez? –preguntó elevando una ceja.

-¿Más específica? –respondió Castiel, ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos, sin entender el contexto de la pregunta.

       Meg rodó los ojos como si el gesto del chico fuese suficiente para entender su situación.

-OK, entiendo. Primero que nada, soy Meg, pero sólo puedes llamarme así cuando no estemos con clientes. Ante los demás soy “Gomory” como el demonio del sexo -dijo la morena haciendo comillas aéreas para resaltar que se trataba de un pseudónimo mientras reía un poco por el significado.- ningún cliente debe saber nuestros nombres, así que ten cuidado en como llamas a los demás

-De acuerdo, procuraré ser cuidadoso. Por cierto, soy Castiel –dijo el ojiazul ante la mención de lo delicado de confundirse de nombre.

 -¿Alguna idea para ti? –preguntó Meg sonriendo tranquilamente.- para tu pseudónimo.

 -No tengo nada en mente, lo que sea está bien mientras oculte mi nombre real.

       La morena se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor buscando algo que le diera un indicativo de un nombre apropiado para él. Castiel se sintió incómodo, no sólo por la mirada, sino también por sentirse vulnerable sin su gabardina, ya que no iba a llevarla a un lugar como aquel y se vio obligado a dejarla en casa. Pasados unos segundos, la chica se colocó frente a él y lo miró con suficiencia.

-Clarence –dictaminó la morena con una gran sonrisa.- tienes toda la pinta de un ángel. Eso ayudará con los clientes.

-No entiendo como el nombre de un ángel puede ayudar en el negocio de la prostitución –dijo el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros.- pero está bien.

-Oh, pronto lo entenderás. Hoy es lunes, así que tenemos cinco días para alistarte, el fin de semana es lo mejor, y con esa carita dudo que estés aquí por amor al deporte –dijo la morena dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión.- así que supongo que necesitas el dinero.

       Castiel mordisqueo el interior de su mejilla con nerviosismo al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza, era obvio hasta para una desconocida que no quería hacer aquello. Pero, como bien dijo la chica, necesitaba el dinero. Inhaló lentamente y cerró tratando de tranquilizarse, la morena acaricio su mano y la tomo, captando la atención del ojiazul.

-Escucha, no te conozco, pero sé que no perteneces aquí –tras esas palabras rio amargamente bajando la mirada por unos segundos.- realmente creo que muy pocos pertenecen aquí realmente –volvió a alzar la mirada a los ojos del moreno y lo miró con determinación.- quizá te suene raro de una prostituta, pero creo en las palabras del buen Nietzsche “Quien tiene un por qué para vivir, puede soportar todos los cómo” –dijo la chica citando al famoso autor de _Así habló Zaratustra._

       Increíblemente eso ayudó enormemente a relajar al moreno, conocía al autor bastante y, aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo en sus puntos que apoyaban el egoísmo ético (y la clara muestra de ello era su presencia allí), coincidía en sus puntos como precursor del existencialismo. Nietzsche, y Meg por añadido, tenían razón. El ojiazul aún tenía su motivo, uno lleno de pecas y con los ojos verdes más salvajes que ha visto. Era suficiente, no podía acobardarse en ese momento. Realmente, dejando un poco de lado a Dean, Castiel tenía muy buenos motivos para hacer lo necesario para quedarse en Lawrence, sus estudios, amigos, Naomi, e incluso Eva. Tenía una buena vida allí, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

       Enderezó por completo su espalda sacando el pecho y alineando sus hombros perfectamente, levanto la mirada y la cabeza como quien está totalmente seguro de sí, porque los motivos eran mayores que su miedo.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? – preguntó con los ojos cargados de imposición y decisión mirando a la morena.- Puedo hacerlo –afirmó con decisión.

       La chica sonrió conforme con su labor de convencimiento y segura de que el chico tendría un gran desempeño, todo en él gritaba talento para el trabajo. Pero antes tenía que adiestrarlo adecuadamente, pues sería un desastre si alguien notaba lo que ella notó en esos minutos a solas con el chico. Así, procedió a dejarle en claro la situación a más detalle.

-Con esa apariencia y actitud virginal supongo que no sabes que es ser _domme_ –dijo la morena riendo por el sonrojo en el moreno que confirmaba sus sospechas.- la buena noticia es que en esta rama, aunque quizá la actitud si la pierdas, tu virginidad propiamente dicha no tendrás que perderla hasta que quieras.

-No entiendo cómo es posible prostituirse sin perder la virginidad –dijo el moreno frunciendo el ceño un poco, visiblemente confundido.- ¿tiene algo que ver con sexo oral? Porque incluso en eso no lo he…

       La morena lo interrumpió con una pequeña risa, lo miraba como si se tratase de una pieza rara y de colección. _Me mira como Dean mira los autos coleccionables a escala._ _Sí que he de ser raro,_ pensó el moreno y dejó escapar una minúscula e imperceptible sonrisa al pensar en su motivo y aferrarse con todo su ser a él.

-Sí que eres virgen. –comentó Meg como si del clima se tratase.- Los _domme_ no entramos en ningún tipo de contacto físico directo con los clientes. De hecho, tienes suerte de haber entrado directo aquí, normalmente se empieza por la prostitución convencional.

-¿Tu empezaste así? –preguntó el moreno estando agradecido por su suerte, pero sintiéndose mal por la joven frente a él.

-Sólo fue un año… -dijo la chica bajando la mirada un momento.- pudo ser peor, después de todo a muchos les toma más tiempo.

       Un pequeño silencio reinó la habitación por unos minutos, sin embrago, no era un silencio incómodo. Tras un rato, la chica volteó a ver al moreno, le obsequio una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a una de las cajoneras del lugar. De la cajonera sacó una caja grande color negro y la depositó en la cama para sentarse junto a ésta. Luego palmeo el lugar del otro lado de la caja invitando al moreno a sentarse. Castiel asintió y fue a sentarse al lugar indicado, con el tiempo a solas con Meg, y el apoyo que le brindase, había logrado sentirse mucho más tranquilo a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba.

-Bien, Clarence, para empezar tienes que acostumbrarte a tu nuevo nombre.

-No hay problema, es parecido al real y me has metido suficiente miedo sobre confundirme.

       La morena rio por la forma tan natural del ojiazul para referirse a una simple advertencia, puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a seguir con su inducción al empleo.

-Punto número dos, ser _domme_ es más peligroso que la prostitución convencional, nuestros clientes suelen tener parafilias muy intensas y desarrolladas, por lo cual es sumamente importante que tu apariencia real esté bien cubierta todo el tiempo, además de los atuendos que usamos, tendrás que usar lentes de contacto de otro color y peluca, o al menos lo que te sea menos incómodo de ambos. Debes conservar tu sex appel, y ya que no pareces muy diestro en el tema, puedo ayudarte con eso.

-De acuerdo, lo que sea está bien para mí –asiente con seriedad el moreno.- agradecería mucho tu ayuda en ello.

-La otra parte importante de la apariencia es que no debes perder nunca la imposición, no basta con verte atractivo, es estrictamente necesario que impongas autoridad. Nosotros nos encargamos de coordinar actos de pareja, tríos y orgías –explicó la morena lentamente.- por seguridad, dentro de nuestro equipo contamos con pistolas paralizantes y gas pimienta, de cualquier modo únicamente estarás solo  cuando se trate de parejas y algunos tríos de clientes de confianza, con los clientes nuevos o difíciles y en las orgías solemos trabajar en pares ¿dudas hasta aquí?

-No tengo problema con quedarme solo, sé defensa personal, pero en cuanto a lo otro… ¿Me enseñarás a usar la pistola y el gas? –preguntó el moreno algo preocupado.- no quiero herir innecesariamente a nadie por su mal uso.

-Eso perfecto, puedes usar las armas sólo en caso de emergencia, de cualquier modo te enseñaré a usarlas correctamente. No te preocupes por herirlos, si te ves orillado a ello será evitando que ellos te hieran a ti. ¿Alguna otra duda?

-Hablabas de coordinar… no entiendo a qué te refieres con ello, y aunque sé que son las parafilias no las conozco a detalle.

Meg medito ante las preguntas del moreno, parecía todo un nerd, así que decidió explicárselo con un ejemplo sencillo para cualquiera que gustase de la literatura.

-¿Has leído los 120 días de Sodoma del Marqués de Sade? –preguntó la morena esperando que el ejemplo ayudase.

-He leído su obra completa –afirmó el moreno analizando rápidamente el símil entre el libro y su situación.- creo que guarda cierto parecido con el trabajo de las narradoras, hablarles de formas de gozar, con el añadido de indicarles como hacerlo, pero ¿cómo lo haré sin experiencia?

-Porno, cariño, y con nuestros dulces clientes no basta el porno, necesitaremos que veas gorno también, lo cual es una mezcla de pornografía común con gore –tras ello la chica pone los ojos en blanco y hace una evidente mueca de desagrado.- las jodidas “50 sombras de Grey” han hecho que cualquiera se sienta capaz de practicar BDSM la mayoría renuncia a ello tras el primer intento, se trata de personas que no aguantan ni siquiera una buena bofetada. Pero también los hay que realmente gustan de la práctica, y gracias a Dionisio, la mayoría de ellos no ha leído esa mierda de Grey. En fin, con eso te das una idea.

       El moreno se quedó pensativo, realmente todo iba bien hasta que Meg mencionó lo de la violencia.

-¿Tendré que golpearlos? –preguntó disimulando bien en su lenguaje corporal el rechazo a la idea, pero sin poder ocultarlo de sus ojos, lo cual la chica notó.

-No necesariamente –dijo la chica decidida a hacerle llevadera la situación a Castiel.- en los trabajos en pares pediré que te quedes conmigo, yo me encargo de la violencia física, y tú de la psicológica. En los trabajos individuales podemos especializarte con los que prefieren ese tipo de dominación ¿qué dices? Pareces ser de los tipos excesivamente directos que puede destruir con palabras a quien sea sin darse cuenta.

-Está bien, gracias –contestó el ojiazul reprimiendo un suspiro de alivio, realmente prefería no maltratar a nadie, pero lo prefería antes que tener que acostarse con los clientes.- ¿empezamos con los videos? No creo que haya mucho de buena calidad que leer, más allá de Sade, sobre el tema.

       La chica sonrió ampliamente y extendió el brazo por el control remoto de la pantalla frente a ellos. Encendió el aparto junto con el equipo de sonido.

-Supongo que nunca has visto algo como esto –dijo la chica poniéndose cómoda acostada sobre su abdomen.- pero no tenemos tiempo para avanzar lento, iremos directo por lo bueno, el porno serbio y ruso, pasaremos por todos los géneros un poco, hetero, bi, homo, interracial, etc. Pero nos quedaremos dentro de lo que cabe decir convencional. Luego comenzaremos con el gorno y con eso acabamos por hoy.

       Castiel asintió e imitó su posición. _Quien diría que acabaría en un maratón de porno_ , pensó tratando de no incomodarse de más.

-Pon atención a sus expresiones, aun cuando cada ser es diferente en su sexualidad, hay generalidades, posiciones que a la mayoría le son placenteras y detalles que encienden a un gran porcentaje de personas, eso es lo que tienes que saber a la perfección para nuestra labor.

       Tras decir aquello, Meg puso _play_ a una lista de videos y cortometrajes pregrabados en la pantalla y subió el volumen a modo de que llenase la habitación.

Las primeras horas iban pasado para Castiel de una manera que provocaba ataques de risa en Meg, la chica no podía evitar reírse al ver las expresiones del ojiazul al presenciar las escenas, en especial cuando se trataba de posiciones intrincadas a las que el moreno no hallaba sentido.

       Todo fue divertido, y muy diferente que con cualquier otro, para la morena. Los pocos que había tenido que entrenar en su corto año como _domme_ , le habían saltado encima en la primera hora de empezar con el porno, y lo mismo recordaba de las veces que había visto el mismo tipo de películas con sus viejos amigos y amigas de su ciudad natal. Sin embargo, con Castiel todo era reír por sus caras, fue un respiro tranquilizante para Meg.

-Comienzo a sentirme raro –dice el ojiazul.- estoy viendo esto por motivos meramente laborales, pero sé que debería excitarme algo de aquí… y no pasa.

-Necesitas imaginar, no basta con verlo. Necesitas pensar que eres tú con alguien con quien te gustaría pasar eso –respondió Meg mirándolo con gesto comprensivo.- de cualquier modo, no excitarte tan fácil será de ayuda, hemos tenido que despedir o volver a integrar al modo convencional a algunos porque se entusiasman de más y tratan de unirse a las actividades de los clientes.

       Castiel se sintió mejor ante las palabras de Meg, justo terminaban de hablar cuando empezó la sección titulada “Bi”, el ojiazul no le dio mayor importancia, hasta que apareció un actor de cabello rubio al hombro y de complexión muy similar a la de Dean.

       Sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor que disimuló lo mejor que pudo al ver al actor compartiendo el acto con un hombre y una mujer a la vez. No podía evitar pensar en el ojiverde, de hecho desde la sección “hetero” tenía en mente que probablemente por esas sensaciones de placer que los actores masculinos expresaban en sus rostros, Dean acabaría por preferir a las mujeres. El sentimiento creció con la sección actual, notaba que los actores disfrutaban por igual con ambos géneros, sin embargo no dejaba de sentirse menos pensando que no podía ser la mejor opción para su rubio.

       Esas horas Meg las pasó en silencio, ya no reía de las expresiones de Castiel, sino que parecía genuinamente preocupada por la expresión del ojiazul, aun cuando éste no lo notó y se limitó a mantener la vista fija en la pantalla analizando todo sin expresión alguna.

       Cuando por fin acabo la tortura del segmento bisexual, Castiel sintió que Dios se quería reír de él por un rato más. Al inicio de la parte “Homo” apareció de nuevo un actor muy parecido a su amado. _Esto explica mucho, tantos actores se parecen a ti, quizá la hipersexualidad viene con la apariencia,_ pensó el moreno con una amarga sonrisa.

       Los videos corrían y estaba incómodo de nuevo, pero esta vez por un motivo distinto. _Genial, estoy en medio de la inducción para ser domme y me empalmo por pensar en Dean, aun cuando sé que debe seguir en casa de Anna._ No podía ser más incómodo, tenía el cuello y las mejillas completamente coloreados ante la visión de los actores teniendo sexo en una alberca. Trataba de calmarse con todas sus fuerzas cuando escuchó una dulce risa por parte de su instructora.

-Así que es eso, eres gay –dijo Meg sonriendo y conteniendo su risa lo mejor que podía.- Y por tu cara esa erección tiene dueño.

-Supongo que se puede decir eso –admite el moreno aún sonrojado.

-No está contigo –afirmó Meg.- ¿es hetero? No quiero meterme en tu vida privada, eres libre de no responderme.

-Eres la primera mujer a la que le permito acercarse tanto a mí… -dijo el ojiazul pensando en el valor que podía llegar a tener la chica en su vida.- quizá el _vox populi_ debería reformular el dicho “Los verdaderos amigos se conocen en el hospital y la cárcel”, deberían agregar que también se conocen en la prostitución –dijo sonriéndole.- eso quiero que seas para mi

-Wow, ya lo veremos con el tiempo, Clarence –le respondió visiblemente sorprendida de manera grata.- yo también quisiera eso.

        El ojiazul siguió sonriendo unos momentos hasta que recordó la pregunta de su nueva y única amiga. Se sintió tranquilo ante la mirada de Meg, sentía que era la mirada de alguien que no lo juzgaría, quizá se debía a la forma en que la conoció. De cualquier modo, decidió sincerarse con ella.

-No estoy con él, al menos no propiamente dicho.

-Perdona que te lo diga, Clarence, pero eso apesta, y la parte que suena peor es el "no propiamente dicho" -dice la morena tristemente.- he escuchado eso las suficientes veces para saber que sólo puede significar una cosa; estás con él, pero te esconde. Y por esa mirada de ave convaleciente sé que lo quieres.

       Las palabras de la chica hacían un eco doloroso en la mente del ojiazul, era la primera vez que veía tan directamente el asunto. No obstante, parte de sí se aferraba a creer que Dean no estaba mal en su proceder y esa parte salió en su defensa.

-Él está confundido –alegó por el rubio.- no puede aclararse si no experimenta.

-¿Y experimentar implica hacerlo con que tanto soporta tu corazón antes de romperse? –preguntó la morena con la voz algo rota al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.- Tu sabes lo que haces, Clarence, sólo espero que no acabes mal.

       El resto de los cortometrajes siguió, el moreno ponía atención tal cual la chica le había indicado y no volvieron a hablar durante el tiempo que faltó para que la proyección terminara. El único lado positivo de aquella pequeña discusión fue que a Castiel se le pasó cualquier efecto provocado por los videos. Su atención volvió a centrarse en la chica cuando ésta se puso de pie.

-Ahora viene lo mejor, es solo una pequeña introducción que será útil con los clientes pesados. _A serbian film_ –la chica puso un DVD en el reproductor y volvió a su posición anterior en la cama.

       Bueno, Castiel conoció un nuevo nivel de lo grotesco. Y era algo grotesco que no se limitaba a lo sexual, sino a lo social y a muchos puntos más, que a pesar de ello era simplemente genial, maravilloso, arte en toda su grotesca magnificencia. El moreno sentía que esa película, en cierto modo, le recordaba a muchos filósofos, no le alcanzaría la vida entera para llegar a entenderle en toda su complejidad. Si bien comenzó sintiéndose incómodo, poco le falto para dar una ovación de pie terminada la película. Meg estaba sorprendida pero feliz de que al parecer el trabajo no le sería tan repulsivo a su nuevo colega.

-Bien, campeón, eso es todo por hoy. Mañana pasaremos a la instrucción especial y a tu atuendo.

-Gracias –dijo Cas sintiéndose más relajado de estarse familiarizando pronto.

-¿Te dejo en algún lado? –preguntó la chica mostrándole las llaves de su auto al tiempo que salían del cuarto y bajaban por la escalera.

-No –dijo Cas mostrándole sus llaves a la vez.- tengo como volver.

       Caminaron al estacionamiento de empleados, Meg iba comentándole que ellos salían normalmente a las 2 am, después de que Gadriel se cerciorara de que los alrededores estuviesen vacíos, para que ningún cliente tratara de seguirlos o los viese sin sus atuendos. Cuando llegaron frente a la moto de Cas, Meg soltó un silbido de aprobación.

-Lindo vehículo, un día, fuera de toda esta mierda, deberíamos salir –dijo sonriéndole para después darle un golpe ligero en el brazo e irse rumbo a su Sedán rojo.

 

Castiel condujo por poco más de media hora para llegar a Lawrence, en su camino pasó frente a la casa de Anna, sintió como su corazón punzaba al ver el Impala estacionado a fuera de la misma. Con las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos aceleró y se dirigió a su hogar. _Estúpidos padres de Anna, si tan sólo estuvieran más al pendiente de su hija y no viajando todo el tiempo… No, no es toda su culpa, también es de Dean._

       Atormentándose con ello condujo hasta su casa, metió su moto en la cochera y entro a la casa por la puerta que daba a la cocina, alcanzó a ver luz en la sala, así que se dirigió allá. Se encontró con Naomi y Eva, que lo esperaban dormitando abrazadas en el sillón. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios. Las removió para que fuesen a su habitación, pero cuando Naomi despertó no parecía dispuesta a ello.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó entre molesta y preocupada.

-Ya te lo dije, Nao. La princesa consiguió un empleo nocturno como almacenista con un viejo amigo mío –dijo Eva lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Castiel.

-Te recuerdo que tiene nombre, de hecho tú se lo pusiste, así que deja de llamarlo así –replicó Naomi masajeándose las sienes.- quiero escucharlo de él.

-Es verdad, Naomi. He conseguido el empleo pero es algo lejos, por eso he llegado tan tarde, aún con el regalo de madre. No era mi intención preocuparte, debí mandarte un mensaje o llamarte.

       La pelirroja se quedó mirando a Castiel, por suerte el cansancio y el estrés de la mujer jugaron a favor del moreno y Naomi le creyó.

-Oh ¿ya te dio la moto? Fue muy obstinada en querer comprártela sola –dijo la pelirroja despeinando un poco a Eva.- prometo que cuando salgamos de esta te compraré algo también, Castiel.

-No es necesario, Naomi, con estar con ustedes me basta.

-Bueno, es hora de ir a dormir, Nao. Castiel ha tenido una noche larga, está haciendo lo mejor que puede por nosotras, lo menos que podemos hacer es dejarlo descansar –argumentó Eva fingiendo preocupación.

-Tienes razón –admitió Naomi, más tranquila sobre el menor pero preocupada por la situación económica.- Castiel, aceptaré tu apoyo, pero cuando me recupere prometo devolverte cada centavo.

-No es necesario, Naomi, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ambas.

-Entonces, permíteme hacerte mi socio, aunque no será oficial hasta que seas mayor de edad –ofreció la pelirroja que ya había supuesto que el menor se negaría a que le devolviese el dinero.

-Está bien, gracias, Naomi. Ahora me voy a dormir, mañana trabajo –dijo el moreno antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a cada mujer y retirarse a su habitación.

       La mayoría de las personas hubiese soñado con los horrores que vio en _A serbian film,_ en cambio, Castiel soñó con la visión del rubio con Anna, lo cual representaba mucho más horror para él, se removía entre pesadillas de su amado con un montón de mujeres sin rostro, mientras él lo llamaba desesperado mientras sentía como si cayese en un profundo abismo.

       A la mañana siguiente, tras horas de sueño sin verdadero descanso, lo despertó la canción _Cherry pie,_ la cual era el tono de llamada que anunciaba que se trataba de Dean. El moreno se desperezó y estiró la mano para tomar la llamada.

-¿Dean? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hora es?

-Hey, Cas –respondió el rubio al otro lado de la línea.- estoy bien, faltan 3 horas para que inicie nuestro turno con Luce.

-Entonces son las 9 am –sentenció el moreno.- si ya no estás con Anna, llámame una hora antes del trabajo, temo quedarme dormido –el moreno se disponía a colgar y volver a intentar dormir.

-Wow, tranquilo tigre, quien no durmió mucho anoche fui yo, no entiendo tu molestia. Mejor asómate por la ventana.

       Castiel soltó un gruñido pero obedeció a regañadientes. Al asomarse vio al rubio recargado en su auto aparcado en la acera frente a su casa.

-Deberías apresurarte a alistarte, tomar tus cosas y bajar –dijo el rubio riendo y colgando.

       Uno creería que tras la plática con Meg, el moreno no iría corriendo a ducharse y alistarse, recordando apenas cubrir las violáceas marcas del rubio en su cuerpo. Bajó corriendo anunciando de paso a Naomi y Eva, las cuales estaban desayunando en el comedor, que saldría con Dean y de ahí iría directo al “Good morning Vietnam”, iba de salida cuando la voz de Eva lo detuvo.

-Come algo durante el día, no olvides que tienes trabajo en la noche –dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

       Esa mirada no podía significar nada bueno, sintió que su madre lo atravesaba con la mirada, presentía que ella ya lo sabía, que Dean era quien había hecho las marcas en su cuerpo. Agradecido de que su progenitora no dijera más en ese momento, el ojiazul tragó grueso disimuladamente y asintió con la cabeza, tratando de disimular su miedo a hablar con su madre por la tarde. Salió rápidamente al encuentro con Dean.

-Hola, Dean –dijo ruborizando por la carrera al tiempo que se acercaba al auto del rubio.

       El rubio le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan familiar para Castiel, la sonrisa de “quiero comerte crudo”. El moreno soltó un pequeño suspiro y rodeo el auto para ocupar el asiento del copiloto. El rubio ocupó su propio asiento y puso el auto en marcha, condujo al mirador al que solía ir para estar a solas con Cas, ese que siempre estaba vacío por los rumores de que lo rondaba un fantasma.

       Castiel miraba por la ventanilla distraído, supo que habían llegado a los límites de Lawrence cuando el rubio comenzó a acariciar su muslo. Una pequeña y conformista sonrisa apareció en sus labios, por esos momentos Dean era de él y no lo iba a desperdiciar. Colocó su mano sobre la ajena tratando de enlazar sus dedos, pero el rubio retiró la propia con la excusa de que la necesitaba para conducir. Castiel volvió a mirar por la ventanilla para ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos.

       Cuando al fin estuvieron en el mirador, Dean aparcó escondido entre la frondosa flora del lugar, e inmediatamente después se lanzó sobre Castiel arrastrándolo como pudo con él al asiento trasero. Lo besaba con hambre, deseo, y violencia, como solía ser. El ojiazul no opuso resistencia y siguió el ritmo del beso sabiéndose necesitado del contacto aun cuando no era lo que él quería del rubio.

       Tras unos momentos el rubio rompió el beso, se encontraba jadeante y en busca de aire, pero ello no le impidió dirigirle una dura mirada al moreno, una llena de posesividad y furia. Castiel sólo podría aferrarse a eso, a esa razón confusa de seguir.

-No quiero volver a April cerca de ti –le gruño prácticamente.

-Tú te has ido con Anna y muchas mujeres más, he tenido que verlo y soportarlo en silencio. Además April es sólo una compañera.

       El rubio arremetió a callarlo a besos violentos, mordiendo, lamiendo y jadeando contra su boca como respuesta. Al verse en la necesidad de romper el beso se dirigió al cuello de Castiel.

\- Tú eres sólo mío –dijo con voz molesta y agravada por el deseo.

Tras aquella pequeña frase que llevo al cielo a Castiel, el rubio procedió a marcar de nuevo todo lo que tenía a su alcance con succiones, dejando claro que el moreno tenía dueño.


	11. Armor

**Capítulo 10 [ Armor ]**

Ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaban en el asiento trasero del Impala, la radio aún sonaba en alguna estación azarosa a la que se cambió cuando se movieron al asiento trasero. Dean seguía marcando a Castiel por todo lugar que le era posible, pero, por suerte para Castiel, estaba evitando los lugares demasiado visibles. No obstante, para cualquiera que le viera con atención serían evidentes las marcas bajo la camisa del moreno al más simple movimiento descuidado del chico que dejase ver tan sólo un poco de su piel.

       Castiel no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, se sentía contrariado, como en muchos momentos de su cuasi relación con el rubio. Por un lado esa posesividad que había suscitado en su amigo lo hacía sentirse bien, importante, valioso. Por otro lado, también se podía ver como una prueba de su valor meramente instrumental y del egoísmo del rubio. Quizá fue el hecho de que Castiel vivía de esos pequeños momentos con Dean lo que lo motivo a no alejarlo, a no huir de esas firmes manos que lo recorrían y estrujaban con fiereza y hasta rabia.

       El tiempo dejó de tener importancia, sólo existían ellos dos y ese mar de besos y caricias violentos. Llegados a cierto punto, Dean se cansó de dar besos alzando parcialmente la ropa de Castiel, se apartó un momento, lo miró con expresión de cazador que ha fijado a su presa, y procedió a despojarlo de su ropa sin mucho cuidado, hasta tenerlo en ropa interior.

       El moreno sólo se dejaba hacer mientras se concentraba en aprovechar para acariciar la espalda y cabello del otro, en algunos momentos tiró con fuerza de su cabello al sentir como el rubio dejaba marcas de succión en sus caderas. Sentía su erección saltar dentro de su boxer clamando por ser liberada, más tenía miedo de decir algo en el estado actual de Dean. Trataba de contenerse, calmarse lo suficiente como para que no fuera tan evidente su excitación, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a pensar en la cosa más mata pasiones que podía evocar, _La crítica a la razón pura_ de Kant. El pensamiento comenzaba a tener algo de éxito, ya que, aunque la erección no cedía, los brincos de su virilidad iban en descenso. Entonces pasó lo que nunca contempló en las posibilidades de aquel momento.

       Dean comenzaba a calmarse, sus acciones sobre el cuerpo ajeno habían bajado sus tintes violentos, recordó la fuerza con que mordió el lado opuesto de la cadera de su amigo. Sintiéndose mal por la posibilidad de haberse pasado de la raya, y dispuesto a darle placer de una manera menos rudimentaria, giró el rostro dispuesto a moverse al otro lado y repartir besos para confortar al otro. Estaba en camino cuando el miembro de Cas dio un salto que golpeo de lleno en su rostro, como si le hubiesen dicho que era el momento perfecto para manifestarse. Dean volteó a verlo a la cara, con expresión vuelta de nuevo en completa necesidad, lo tomó de las caderas y se sentó en el asiento colocándolo sobre él en una posición muy parecida a la que tenían la primera vez que llegaron más lejos, aquella vez en el jacuzzi de “El Purgatorio”. Soltó un gruñido de placer haciendo memoria del cuerpo que tenía bajo sus manos. Notó que su propia erección chocaba con la del moreno, se apresuró a bajarse los pantalones rápidamente, llevándose su boxer en el camino, luego, bajó lo suficiente la prenda de su amigo y tomo ambos miembros masturbándolos enérgicamente.

       Por primera vez, Castiel estaba experimentando aquello en pleno uso de su conciencia, o eso creía, porque en el fondo el sentimiento de que se trataba de un sueño seguía vigente para él. Estaba sumido en el placer de aquellas manos acariciándolo y bombeándolo hasta hacerlo sentir mareado. Se había afirmado con los brazos sobre los hombros del Winchester, sus piernas temblaban, y podía jurar que sus ojos estaban llorosos de placer. Se negaba a aceptar que aquellos gemidos de satisfacción fuesen propios, pero lo confirmaba en cada caricia recibida, cada que sus caderas se movían, como si tuviesen mente propia, en busca de más de su amado. El orgasmo estaba cercano, sentía el calor arremolinarse en su vientre bajo, desesperado por más de aquello, guio una de sus manos sobre la de su amigo, ayudándolo e impulsándolo a bombearlos con más fuerza y velocidad.

       El rubio puede sentir como Cas, su Cas, es víctima de los espasmos de placer, ve como gime y se sonroja, y simplemente quiere que eso sea solo para él, aun cuando no sabe que nombre ponerle a esa sensación. Tomó al moreno por la nuca y lo pegó a él en un demandante beso, lleno de mordidas, lenguas danzando cual llamas, y, sobre todo, lleno de posesión. A su virginal amigo eso le bastó para correrse ahogando gemidos en medio del beso. Acto seguido el rubio se corrió con un ronco gemido al ser sobre estimulado por los espasmos del miembro ajeno al descargarse. Cerró los ojos buscando acompasar su respiración, en tanto sentía como Castiel se levantaba de su regazo para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Por qué te quitas? –pregunta el rubio de manera gruñona.

-No te gusta… nunca te ha gustado que me quede demasiado cerca después de los besos –admite con algo de miedo por volver a suscitar su enojo.- pensé que eso también aplicaba aquí.

-Hummm…

       El ojiazul se quedó expectante de alguna respuesta más de su amigo, pasaban los minutos y esta no llegaba. Castiel se sentía vacío, la clase de vacío que se siente cuando estás y no eres, la clase de vacío que surge al ser herido sin que tu verdugo lo note siquiera. Cerró los ojos un momento, lo único que rompía la silenciosa quietud del momento era la radio, en la cual se anunciaba el regreso de comerciales.

-Y ahora, amigos, aquí la hermosamente desgarradora voz de Diamanda Galás… -anunció el locutor en la radio. Acto seguido comenzó a sonar una canción titulada: _At the dark end of the street._

_At the dark end of the street_

_That's where we always meet_

_Hiding in shadows where we don't belong_

_Living in darkness to hide our wrong_

_You and me at the dark end of the street, you and me._

_I know that time's gonna take its toll_

_We have to pay for the love we stole_

_It's a sin and we know it's wrong_

_Oh but our love keeps a coming on strong_

_Steal away to the dark end of the street, you and me._

_They're gonna find us, yes, they're gonna find us_

_They're gonna find us, oh, some day_

_You and me at the dark end of the street, you and me._

_And when the daylight hours roll around_

_And by then we're both downtown_

_If we should meet you just walk right on by_

_Oh my darling now please don't you cry_

_Tonight we'll meet at the dark end of the street, you and me..._

_//Traducción//_

_En el oscuro final de la calle_

_Es donde siempre nos encontramos_

_Escondidos en las sombras donde pertenecemos_

_Viviendo en la oscuridad para ocultar nuestro error_

_Tú y yo en el oscuro final de la calle, tú y yo._

_Sé que este tiempo nos querrá pasar factura_

_Tenemos que pagar por el amor que robamos_

_Esto es un pecado sabemos que es un error_

_Oh pero nuestro amor se mantiene volviéndose fuerte_

_Robamos camino hasta el oscuro final de la calle, tú y yo._

_Van a encontrarnos, si, ellos van encontrarnos_

_Ellos van encontrarnos, oh, algún día_

_Tú y yo en el oscuro final de la calle, tú y yo_

_Y cuando las horas de luz se acerquen_

_Y para entonces nosotros estamos en el centro_

_Si nosotros debemos encontrarnos tu solo camina por la derecha_

_Oh mi amor, ahora por favor no llores_

_Esta noche nos reuniremos en el final oscuro de la calle, tú y yo._

       Una solitaria lágrima bajaba por la mejilla de Castiel, desde la primera estrofa ha mantenido los ojos y labios firmemente cerrados para impedir que la pena que lo invade salga de su mente y se materialice en el mundo fenoménico. Él lo sabe, este es su oscuro final de la calle. Tal vez lo sabe desde hace mucho, desde que pasa el tiempo y Dean no se resuelve, desde que no es nada más que un amigo para él a los ojos del mundo y quizá ante los del mismo rubio. Aun cuando lo sabe no quiere aceptarlo, puesto que sabe que de aceptarlo perderá la única razón a la cual aferrarse, recuerda las palabras de Camus en _El mito de Sísifo_ “Un buen motivo para vivir es también un excelente motivo para morir” Y es que el rubio era todo lo que tenía. El protagonista de sus depresivas meditaciones lo hizo salir de las mismas, Dean le extendía la caja de pañuelos desechables para que se limpiara.

-Ya casi es hora de que empiece nuestro turno –comenta como si nada el ojiverde.

       Castiel simplemente inhala y se viste en silencio. Unos minutos después ocupa su lugar junto a Dean quien ya ocupa su puesto frente al volante.

-Lo que dije sobre April va en serio.

-Lo que dije sobre Anna y las demás mujeres también.

       El rubio titubea un momento antes de encender el vehículo y disponerse a conducir al “Good morning, Vietnam”. Permaneció en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que, casi llegando a Lawrence, se detuvo un momento.

-Dame un poco más de tiempo –pidió seriamente.- prometo tenerte una respuesta antes de que te vayas a la Universidad

-¿Te das cuenta de que para eso faltan tres años? –señala el moreno tratando de mantener la paciencia.

-Sí, pero es lo último que te pido… Puedes mandarme a la mierda desde ahora –dice tratando de mantenerse firme e imponente ante su amigo.- quizá sea lo mejor para todos, después de todo, esto no es normal.

       Castiel se extendió sobre el asiento y le dio un intenso beso que el rubio correspondió con igual intensidad. Después de eso, se separó y lo miró fijo a los ojos sonriéndole. _Lo ha entendido,_ pensó el rubio. Pero entonces Castiel posó la mano en la puerta del coche.

-Pudiste decir eso desde el inicio y ahorrarme los últimos años pensando que tu confusión era en serio, Winchester. No te preocupes –dijo con la sonrisa quebrándose solo un poco en las comisuras, aun cuando sus ojos denotaban la inmensa tristeza que sentía.- el ente que te hizo ser anormal y desviarte de tu camino ahora saldrá de él.

       El ojiazul no esperó respuesta, sólo bajo del auto y se fue corriendo, agradeciendo mentalmente a Naomi y Lucifer por hacerlo mantenerse en forma. Mientras corría podía sentir las lágrimas caer por su rostro y ser secadas por el viento. Corriendo se sentía inmaterial, sus músculos estaban siendo tan sobre explotados que ardían, fue en ese momento en que Castiel entendió que ese dolor era mucho más fácil de manejar que el dolor sentimental que amenazaba con llevarlo en picada al nihilismo, a entregarse a la nada, porque el sentido de su vida se iba junto con el rubio.

 

Dean se quedó mudo en el Impala, tardó algunos minutos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo ya era tarde, Castiel se había ido. _Mierda, mierda, no quise decirle eso, joder. ¿Qué hago?.. El trabajo, seguro fue directo allá, lo alcanzare y..._ , el rubio se detuvo antes de poner en marcha el auto de nuevo meditando un momento, _aun si lo encuentro ¿Qué voy a hacer? Es especial, diferente a cualquier otro, no sé qué es, sólo sé que es mejor, algo que casi logra restaurarme, que lo ha hecho poco a poco con los años… pero no debería ser así... lo mejor será esperar a que se calme y hablar con él, a calmarme yo mismo…_

       El ojiverde encendió a su nena y se dispuso a manejar a su lugar de trabajo, trataba de mantener toda su atención en el camino, evadir el pensamiento sobre Cas. Sabía que, de realmente haber querido, se pudo haber aclarado desde tiempo atrás, pero el miedo se lo impedía ¿Miedo a qué? Jamás lo diría, se trata de miedos enterrados en toda la mierda que era su vida. Ignorando los fantasmas de su pasado y toda la mierda que había amontonado en un recóndito rincón de su mente, el rubio llegó al establecimiento casi media hora tarde.

       Cuando el Winchester entró por la puerta trasera se cambió rápidamente y ocupó su lugar en el negocio. Podía sentir como Lucifer y Balthy lo miraban de forma recriminadora, se disponía a acercarse a Benny, pero entonces lo vio, Castiel tomándole la orden a la estúpida de April. El rubio sintió como las venas de su cuerpo se marcaban ante el creciente enojo que apenas era capaz de disimular. Se volteó abruptamente para ir a otra parte del local, pues tenía que mantener su civilidad por el bien de su empleo. Vio a Anna Milton en un rincón del lugar, se dispuso a acercarse ya que no había mucha gente.

-No suelo repetir, pero en esta ocasión me veo tentado.

-Mis padres siguen de viaje –respondió la pelirroja sonriéndole.- te espero a las 7

       Tras esas breves palabras la chica se retiró. El rubio se sintió más tranquilo al volver a la entrada del local y ver que April lo estaba abandonando, lo único que eclipso su breve felicidad por ello fue que la chica se despidió de Castiel con un beso en la mejilla, quiso ir a gritarle que dejara en paz al moreno, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna justificación para ello.

        El mayor de los Winchester pasó la tarde tratando de hablar con Castiel, pero parecía que Lucifer y Balthy se habían confabulado para impedírselo, cada ocasión que quiso acercarse a Cas, Lucifer lo enviaba a hacer algo o Balthy se lo llevaba a otra parte del local. El rubio no entendía cuál era la razón, unos minutos después de que su turno terminara Benny se acercó a darle una palmada en la espalda para que se fueran a cambiar y volver a casa. Tan pronto se terminaron de cambiar, Dean salió para hablar con Cas, pero su jefe le informó que el moreno se había ido rápidamente al terminar su turno. El rubio dio un bufido molesto pero decidió retirarse sin más con rumbo a la casa de Anna, quería descargar frustraciones pronto e ir a casa con Sammy temprano.

 

Castiel ni siquiera supo cómo llegó a su lugar de trabajo. Sólo de repente Balthy lo abrazaba y daba mimos en la espalda calmando los hipidos del llanto, recuerda vagamente haber visto a Lucifer mantenerse vigilando desde una distancia prudente pero sin intervenir. Cuando por fin se calmó vio como los dos presentes intercambiaban un par de palabras antes de que Balthy y él se fueran a cambiar. Lo siguiente que supo fue que le ayudaban a evadir a Dean, y él lo agradecía enormemente, aun con lo herido que estaba en esos momentos seguía preocupado por la reacción del rubio por verlo atender a April. No obstante, de inmediato notó que al otro le daba igual, pues lo vio ir con Anna de nuevo.

       El resto de su turno pasó sin pena ni gloria, gracias a Balthy pudo evadir el resto del día a Dean. Pero ahora que estaba en casa se encontraba de vuelta en su nuevo infierno personal. Con un suspiro atravesó la entrada de su casa, su madre lo esperaba en la sala.

-Hola, princesa –dijo sonriéndole mientras le mostraba diversos maquillajes.- Apuesto a que ahora regresas con más marcas.

-Madre…-dice Castiel avanzando a ella temeroso de algún ataque.- ¿Lo… lo sabías? –pregunta al tiempo que se sienta frente a ella y se descubre el torso para que pueda trabajar.

-¿El qué? ¿Tus revolcones con Winchester? –Pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa mientras comienza a tapar las marcas.- Me lo suponía desde hace tiempo.

-¿Y no te importa? –preguntó el moreno incrédulo y temeroso.

-¿Por qué habría de importarme? Fuera del trabajo eres libre de abrirle las piernas gratis a quien gustes, princesita, además no es como si yo fuese un altar a la heterosexualidad. Mientras te de lo que buscas ¿Qué más da? Al menos esa satisfacción te la puedo dejar –comentó amargamente.- aunque preferiría que aprendas a maquillarte esto sólo, te deja tantos que es cansado de cubrir y me harta tener que hacerlo por ti.

       Castiel no supo que decir ni pensar. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que su madre aceptaba sus preferencias, aun cuando no era con el mejor fundamento o causa. Pensó en la posibilidad de que aceptaran a Dean como su pareja… pero recordó que recién lo mandó a volar. Soltó un suspiro pensando en ello, tal vez era lo mejor, si su madre encontró alguien que la aceptase y amara abiertamente, quizá él también tendría esa suerte, algún día, con otra persona. Sin embargo, no dejaría de velar por Dean, después de todo era su mejor amigo, y siempre sería su gran amor, aun cuando él no lo supiera jamás y sólo guardara sus momentos juntos como locuras juveniles en su memoria.

       Cuando Eva terminó su trabajo cubriendo las marcas, acompañó a su hijo a la puerta principal y lo despidió con una sonrisa torcida que parecía una mueca de dolor mal disimulado. Castiel dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de montar su moto e irse a su trabajo nocturno.

       45 minutos más tarde, el ojiazul aparcaba donde Metatron. Dejó su moto en el mismo sitio que el día anterior y entró por la puerta de empleados, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la habitación en que la noche anterior empezó su entrenamiento. Meg ya lo esperaba en el interior de la misma.

-Clarence –le saludo haciéndole señas para que se acercara.- hoy trataremos el tema de tu atuendo.

-De acuerdo –contestó sin muchas ganas el ojiazul.

        La morena notó que algo andaba mal con el chico, pero decidió no molestarlo al respecto, sino sencillamente dejarlo hablar cuando sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo, soltó un suspiro antes de seguir con la asignación del día que ella misma había designado.

-Bien, la ropa es importante, no a todos les queda el típico traje de _domme_ de cuero y con estoperoles de picos –explicó sacando prendas de una de las cajas sobre la cama.- lo estuve meditando desde ayer, tengo algo perfecto para ti.

       La chica terminó de sacar las piezas de un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata gris claro, debajo de la cama estaban unos zapatos a juego perfecto.

-Póntelo –le indicó sonriente.

       El moreno obedeció y cuando hubo terminado se quedó mirando a su compañera, ella soltó un silbido de aprobación.

-Bien, ahora estos –la morena le tendió un estuche con lentes de contacto y una peluca peinada hacía atrás en color rubio platinado.

       Al ojiazul no le gustaba la idea de usar esas cosas, pero sabiendo que era por su propia seguridad se los colocó sin rechistar. Cuando terminó, la morena sonrió y lo tomo de la manga del traje guiándolo ante un espejo. A Castiel le costó mucho trabajo encontrarse a sí mismo en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, ante él estaba un hombre, no un chico, se veía mucho mayor de lo que era, imponente y bastante atractivo.

-Me cambiaré para que puedas ubicarme cuando estemos en servicio –anunció la morena comenzando a prepararse. Tras unos minutos estuvo lista.- He aquí a Gomory, Clarence.

       Castiel volteó a ver a la chica y quedó asombrado, frente a él estaba una rubia de cabello corto enfundada en un traje de cuero rojo y portando pupilentes negros. Meg, es decir, Gomory, no sólo se veía bien, sino que se veía como un demonio en todo sentido, lista para dominar, ordenar y castigar. La morena sonrió al ver la expresión del chico, lo guio a la cama y le mostró otra caja.

-Nuestro siguiente punto es el uso de armas de defensa personal. Tómala –dijo sacando una pistola paralizadora de la caja y dándosela al moreno.

-… ¿y ahora? –preguntó el moreno con porte seguro practicando sus actitudes de _domme_.

-Ahora empieza la diversión –dijo Meg con una sonrisa, dando por iniciada la clase del día.

      Tras algunas horas, Meg terminó con las lecciones de cómo usar las armas de defensa personal, como aún les quedaba algo de tiempo, Cas le enseñó lo básico del ninjutsu a Meg. Cuando Gadriel les anunció que era hora de salir, caminaron juntos al estacionamiento, rondaban las 2 am. Castiel se despidió de Meg y montó su motocicleta de vuelta a casa.

       Después de poco más de media hora, Cas estaba en casa, entró a guardar la moto en el garaje y se dispuso a subir a su habitación. Desde que se despidió de Meg, Dean seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza. _Seguro está con Anna,_ pensó el moreno mientras se ponía el pijama. Entonces, un ruido extraño en la ventana llamó su atención, se acercó a investigar y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Frente a su ventana, trepado en el árbol que daba a la misma, estaba Dean tocando el cristal con suaves golpes. El moreno casi entra en pánico, pero el recordar lo inestable del árbol y el hecho de que su amado se podía herir lo llevó a abrirle de inmediato para que entrase.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó bajando la voz a un susurro.

       No obtuvo respuesta por parte del rubio, este simplemente se lanzó a abrazarlo arrastrándolo a la cama sin más. La respiración de Castiel se detuvo por un momento temiendo enojo en Dean, pero ninguna acción, más allá del abrazo, llegaba.

-Pensé que estabas con ella –dijo el rubio refiriéndose a April, Cas pensó que era un sueño escucharlo así.

-No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo, estoy trabajando por las noches en un almacén –mintió deliberadamente.

        El rubio no dijo más por varios minutos, aun cuando se cuestionaba el por qué de que su amigo tuviese que conseguir otro empleo, pensó que se lo explicaría cuando estuviera listo o lo creyera necesario. El silencio siguió y Cas pensó que Dean dormía.

-Hoy es ese día –dijo el rubio pegándose más a su amigo buscando el calor de sus brazos como cuando eran niños y todo era más sencillo.

-Oh –fue todo lo que logró salir de la boca de Cas que ahora daba mimos y pequeños besos al rubio consolándolo.- ¿Qué hay de Sam? ¿Y John?

-Sam dijo que iría a casa de un amigo suyo. Y no veremos a papá por lo menos en una semana –admitió el rubio acurrucándose contra su amigo.- ¿puedo quedarme?

      En vez de responder con palabras, Castiel los tapó a ambos con las mantas tratando de no soltar mucho al rubio. Definitivamente algo estaba mal en su cabeza, aun con lo sucedido esa misma mañana, ahí estaba, con Dean en aquel día.

-Lo que dije… No fue cierto. Te esperaré –afirmo acariciando el cabello del rubio.

-Gracias –le respondió dejando un casto beso en sus labios, como el primero que se dieron años atrás, sin brusquedad ni enojo, sino lleno de cariño, promesas y parches para sus heridos corazones.- Cas… gracias por estar aquí.

       Tras aquellas palabras Cas siguió mimando a su amigo hasta que este se quedó dormido, el ojiverde se quedó mirando sus expresiones al dormir por un rato, dejando pequeños y suaves besos en el rostro de la persona que tanto amaba, hasta que también se quedó dormido sin soltar ni un momento al rubio.

 

En tanto Dean iba donde Cas, a la casa Winchester arribaba un invitado. Sam corrió a abrir la puerta para que los vecinos no le vieran. En la puerta esperaba un chico bajito para su edad, de ojos dorados y cabello castaño.

-Hola, Sammy – el visitante esperaba a que le abrieran comiendo un caramelo.

-Gabe… -el menor de los Winchester se precipitó a sus brazos por unos momentos, luego tomó su mano y lo guio a su habitación.

       Cuando estuvieron bajo el resguardo aparente de la casa Winchester, el menor de la familia se soltó a llorar en los brazos del otro chico, este lo consolaba con caricias en su largo y desordenado cabello, con uno que otro chiste., Al ver que el menor no se calmaba, decidió aplicar técnicas más radicales. Tomo el rostro del menor y lo besó en los labios de manera afectuosa por unos segundos.

-Siempre estaré contigo, mi alce, no te pasará nada mientras este arcángel te cuide.

-Eso si es que mi arcángel no es desplumado por mi hermano cuando se entere –bromea, un poco más tranquilo el menor.

       Gabe se limitó a reír por la idea, luego pasó a acomodar su saco de dormir junto a la cama de Sam. El menor se acomodó en su cama, pero se colocó a la orilla de la misma para poder sostener la mano de su novio, la cual tenía un gran efecto relajante en él, mientras trataba de dormir.

 


	12. Ours night

Capítulo 11 [Ours night]

Castiel no podía dormir, y por la tensión que permanecía en el cuerpo de su amigo sabía que él tampoco lograba concebir el sueño. Llevaban acostados así poco más de una hora, podía escuchar a los grillos cantar en el jardín, pero no escuchaba ningún tipo de tránsito en el exterior, por ello deducía que aún no daban las 4 am.

       El moreno se mantenía lo más quieto posible mientras Dean pegaba el pecho a su espalda, podía sentir como su amigo estaba acunándolo dulcemente entre sus brazos. Castiel soltó un discreto suspiro y una sonrisa satisfecha se extendió por su rostro lentamente. Se las ingenió para entrelazar sus dedos con los del rubio, los estrechó con cariño y cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir.

       Sabía que era egoísta, desde que conoció al rubio todos los años esperaba esta fecha con anhelo. Era la única noche del año en que sabía a ciencia cierta lo mucho que lo necesitaba el rubio, lo mucho que le importaba. Las otras 364 noches del año las pasaba añorando esos brazos en torno a él pidiéndole en una silenciosa súplica que se quedara entre ellos. Esa noche era precisamente la que le hacía seguir albergando esperanzas. El rubio jamás compartía esos momentos con nadie más, exceptuando a Sam.

-Cas… -murmuró el rubio adormilado.-

-Todo está bien Dean, aquí estoy –respondió el moreno estrechando sus dedos y pegando su espalda al pecho ajeno.- no iré a ningún lado.

       El rubio no le respondió con palabras, simplemente lo estrechó un poco más contra sí e incluyó al abrazo sus piernas, quedando estas enredadas con las del moreno el cual se dejó hacer conforme con tal de ser capaz de calmar así a Dean. No obstante, el ojiverde no quería que el sueño lo venciese, le atormentaban las pesadillas que sabía le esperaban en lo más hondo de su mente. Lo único que le quedaba era aferrarse con uñas y dientes a todo lo que le quedaba en la vida, aún si esto solo eran Sam y Cas. Pasada la primera hora y media supo que no había remedio, quizá si no hubiese ido de juerga los últimos tres días sería distinto y podría abstenerse de sueño. Resignado, sintió como el sueño lo iba venciendo lentamente.

       El ojiazul aun estando sumamente cansado, decidió no dormir esa noche para cuidar de su amigo. Cuando Dean llevaba algunos minutos dormido, Castiel se atrevió a soltar sus manos y darse la vuelta lentamente entre sus brazos. El Winchester estaba tan dormido que roncaba levemente, pero ello no le impidió pegar al moreno contra su pecho inmediatamente al sentirlo removerse. El moreno aprovechó para acomodar la cabeza de modo que pudiera ver la cara del otro, quedando su cabeza reposando en el hombro del contrario. ¿En qué momento se ha vuelto más alto que yo?, se cuestionaba el moreno en un estado de relajación tal que sólo el rubio le podía dar, ¿Qué más da? Igual ahora tengo pretexto para hundirme en su pecho cada que me lo permita, meditó antes de restregar un poco su cara contra el pecho ajeno, aprovechándose para impregnar su nariz del olor de su amado.

       Hummm… ya son cuatro años…, pensaba más tarde el moreno mientras acariciaba la espalda del rubio formando figuras sin sentido en la misma. ¿Todavía tendrás esas pesadillas? Aun recuerdo la primera vez que viniste a mí hace años atrás. Estabas tan asustado que no le habías podido contar ni siquiera a Bobby…

        El moreno se sumió en uno de los recuerdos más extraños que pensaba podría tener en la vida. En aquel entonces se encontraban en la escuela elemental, un par de días tras la graduación, como ahora. Ese día Dean llegó de improviso por la tarde, junto con Sam y un par de mochilas en las que traían sus pijamas, una muda de ropa y sacos de dormir, ambos estaban rogándole con la mirada que les permitiera quedarse. Castiel aún podía recordar la cara de sorpresa de Naomi cuando él le comentó que había olvidado decirle que habían organizado una pijamada. Por suerte la pelirroja no dio objeción alguna y se limitó a sonreír al ver el vínculo tan fuerte que había entre ellos y que ella sabía era difícil de lograr con Castiel.

       Todo fue bien durante la tarde, vieron un par de películas en la habitación de Cas, Naomi les dio hamburguesas en la cena (incluso se tomó la molestia de hacer algunas de soya para Sam), charlaron sobre sus planes para el verano, Dean y Cas habían logrado convencer a Lucifer de empezar a trabajar en el “Good morning, Vietnam” como repartidores a domicilio. Todo pintaba para que fuese una noche tranquila, hasta que Cas mencionó irse a dormir. Ante la mera mención de dormir los hermanos se tensaron, pudo notar que los ojos de Sam se enrojecían y Dean tensaba visiblemente la mandíbula.

-¿No podemos pasarlo igual que ahora hasta que amanezca? –preguntó el rubio con la mirada desviada hacia Sam.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el moreno ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos en su típico gesto de no entender.

       Pudo escuchar cómo Dean se ponía de pie y se dirigía al rincón donde descansaban sus pertenencias, parecía totalmente dispuesto a tomarlas.

-¡No, Dean! - casi le grito Sam.- no podemos huir cada que nos hacen esa pregunta, es Cas, tu mejor amigo, podemos decírselo, si no ha sido a Bobby o Benny sólo te queda él ¿O tampoco puede ser él? –el Winchester menor fue bajando lentamente la voz hasta convertirla en un mero susurro.

       El mayor se tensó por las palabras de su hermano, se pudo ver un movimiento de sus hombros como si hubiese suspirado en silencio, se alejó de las mochilas y volvió a sentarse en la cama al lado de Castiel y Sam.

-Bien –dijo con la mirada gacha y voz hosca.- aunque si por mi fuera me llevaba el secreto a la tumba –se acomodó en la cama abrazando sus rodillas.- Cas… Supongo que sabes que nosotros teníamos una mamá.

-Claro que sí, Dean, sé que todos los humanos tenemos dos progenitores -.asintió el moreno sin entender muy bien el comentario de su amigo.

-Sí, bueno. –dijo el rubio titubeando un poco, el moreno esperaba pacientemente mientras Sam abrazaba a su peluche de alce.- mamá murió hace cinco de años, tuvo un accidente en casa y cayó por las escaleras rompiéndose el cuello… -el rubio hizo una pausa y tomó aire antes de continuar.- eso dice su acta de defunción, pero no fue así. Sammy y yo escuchamos que ella y papá pelearon, mamá me dijo que tomara a Sammy y nos encerráramos en el armario del pasillo… pero estaba demasiado preocupado por ella, llevaba días discutiendo con papá, no cerré la puerta como debía.

-Queríamos vigilarla, ver que todo fuera bien, que papá no la lastimara –intervino brevemente Sam tapando su rostro con sus infantiles manos.

-Escuchamos la discusión, mamá pensaba llevarnos con ella lejos, dejar a papá, varias veces le repitió que no se iba con otro hombre, sino por él y sus maltratos, porque él cambió mucho tras estar en la guerra –explicó el rubio con los ojos enrojecidos.- nos iríamos con Hellen, ella nos ayudaría, no había ninguna persona que le hubiese robado su amor, él mismo acabó con ese amor, eso le decía mamá. Pero papá no le creyó, comenzó a recriminarle su extraña amistad con Hellen, le gritaba que odiaba haberse casado con una marimacha. Mamá se defendió diciendo que Hellen sólo era su mejor amiga, y que aún si fuese algo más eso ya no era asunto de papá. Entonces comenzaron a forcejear en la escalera, papá tenía a mamá sujetada por el cuello con la bufanda favorita de mamá, ella tiraba para soltarse. Pero papá estaba fuera de sí, su olor a vodka llegaba hasta el armario. Por la rendija pudimos ver y escuchar cómo le decía sin mayor reparo “Si no eres mía no serás de nadie” después la soltó haciendo que cayera por la escalera sin tener que tocarla en lo más mínimo. –el rubio calló unos momentos, podía ver como el moreno lo miraba asustado.

-Yo empecé a llorar al verla caer –intervino Sam.- y Dean cerró la puerta de inmediato y me abrazó cubriendo mi boca. Papá estaba tan ebrio que ni nos notó, sólo siguió con su teatro, salió a la calle con lágrimas en los ojos gritando por auxilio, diciendo que escuchó desde el garaje cuando mamá cayó por la escalera. –el menor no logró continuar, Dean se acercó a abrazarlo y confortarlo con caricias en su espalda.

-Cuando papá salió a la calle tomé a Sammy y fuimos a casa de Benny. Por suerte sus padres viajan mucho y no tuvo problema en acogernos –continuó el rubio.- antes de salir del armario prometimos no decírselo a nadie, en especial a papá. Benny siempre ha creído que ese escape a su casa se debió a la simple muerte de mamá, nunca supo que realmente fue por su asesinato –el ojiverde rio amargamente mientras una pequeña lágrima escapó por su mejilla.- hoy se cumplen cinco años, y quizá ahora solo nosotros tres lo sepamos, papá estaba tan perdido esa noche que dudo que lo recuerde.

-¿La policía no encontró nada que lo inculpara? –cuestionó el moreno tras un par de minutos de silencio en la habitación.

-La alguacil Mills lo intentó, pero jamás encontró pruebas suficientes. No había huellas de papá en ningún lugar comprometedor o extraño, lo único que tenía a su favor para acusarlo era su alcoholismo, pero no bastó.

-¿Por qué no dijeron nada? –cuestionó sin entender el moreno.

-Ni siquiera estábamos seguros de lo que vimos, pasamos años tratando de convencernos de que vimos mal, alucinamos, no sé, cualquier explicación que no implicara que nuestro padre mató a nuestra madre era suficiente- se excusó Sam aun llorando con su peluche entre sus brazos.- hasta que comenzamos a notar su actitud ante las personas con otras preferencias fue cuando estuvimos seguros de lo que hizo, esas actitudes tan violentas, a veces las tenía hasta con Bobby, eso fue lo que nos dio la tan temida certeza que quisimos evadir mucho tiempo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Aún si buscáramos al alguacil, no hay forma de procesarlo a estas alturas –admitió el mayor con la cabeza gacha.-

-Ya te dije que debe haber manera, Dean. –intervino el menor de los Winchester.- por eso me esforzaré mucho para estudiar Derecho, mi primer caso será este.

       El moreno no podía hacer más que escucharles en silencio. Se sintió mal por no poder apoyar a los hermanos, y más aún por no contrales su historia. Tras ese momento tan denso, Sammy, que había llorado bastante, comenzó a bostezar, adormilado gateó a los brazos de Castiel y se acurrucó en ellos hasta hacerlo tenderse a su lado.

-Cas… me recuerdas a mamá -dijo el niño entre sueños, ya acurrucado entre los brazos del moreno.

        El moreno se sonrojo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse halagado por las palabras del menor, en especial porque por aquel entonces ya había empezado su camino con Dean.

-No es justo que sólo él haga eso –comentó el rubio acomodándose en la espalda del moreno y abrazándolo por detrás.- mmmm –gimió por lo bajo.- tiene razón, te pareces a mamá, quizá eres aún mejor, pero diferente, lo que perdimos y necesitamos, a tu manera.

       Tras aquellas palabras, el rubio, que había estado inquieto por bastante tiempo tras confesarle uno de sus más grandes secretos al ojiazul, cayó dormido estrechando lo mejor que podía entre sus brazos al moreno y a Sam. A pesar de estar dormidos, la inquietud no abandonó del todo a los hermanos, se removían, hablaban y hasta lloraban en sueños, por lo que el moreno se dedicó a consolarlos con caricias y palabras de aliento. El moreno no tenía forma de saber que escenas similares a esa se repetirían todos los años desde aquel,  y aún cuando no lo hubiese sabido no se habría reusado a abrirles la puerta a los hermanos.

¿Quién diría que cuatro años después seguiría aquí?, pensó el moreno volviendo al presente donde tenía a un Dean de 16 años abrazándolo con fuerza como si temiese perderlo. Castiel tenía muy presente que John era parte del por qué Dean no tomaba una decisión sobre su relación, y eso sólo lo hacía odiar más al adulto ¿Cuántas veces piensas permitir que te arrebate lo que quieres? Cuando pasó lo de Mary sólo eras un niño, pero ahora… quizá simplemente no cubro todo el perfil, quizá realmente necesitas más tiempo, meditaba el moreno mientras dejaba besos limpiando las lágrimas de su amado que lloraba en sueños, todo el tiempo que pueda, te lo daré. Hasta que entiendas que puedes y mereces ser amado.

       Entre los recuerdos y las reflexiones sobre su situación con el rubio se fueron las horas para Castiel, cuando lo notó su reloj de mesa marcaba las 6:45 am. Muy a su pesar, decidió comenzar a despertar al Winchester, inició moviéndolo suavemente hasta que se liberó de su agarre, ya sabía que ese era el truco para despertarlo, pero tenía que ser despacio y con cuidado, puesto que de hacerlo muy rápido el otro despertaría alarmado y asustado. Le tomó 10 minutos, pero finalmente logró despertar a su amigo.

        El rubio pudo sentir como alguien se removía entre sus brazos, las pesadillas de la noche anterior le hicieron ser consciente de la fecha. Nueve años sin mamá, pensó al tiempo que abría los ojos y se encontraba con Castiel de pie acomodando un saco de dormir en el suelo de modo que pareciera que alguien había dormido en él.

-Buenos días, Dean –le saludo con una sonrisa el moreno.

-Cas… -murmuro sonriéndole de regreso.- gracias por recibirme.

-Todos los años lo hago, lo único diferente ha sido la ausencia de Sam, espero que no lo haya pasado mal –comentó el moreno mientras preparaba sus cosas para dirigirse a la ducha.-

-No, me ha dicho que pasaría la noche con un buen amigo –dijo el rubio siguiendo al moreno con la mirada.- si me preguntas hay gato encerrado, creía que su mejor amigo era Gabe.

-Hummm –dijo el moreno antes de disponerse a salir de su habitación.- iré a ducharme, vuelvo en un rato.

       El rubio se puso de pie rápidamente y se colocó a sus espaldas abrazándolo un poco y acomodando su cabeza en el cuello del otro.

-¿Te he hecho daño? Sé que he estado muy bruto contigo… es el miedo a que no me tangas más paciencia, de que te aparten de mi –murmuro tristemente.- no quiero perder a alguien a quien quiero como a ti.

-Eso no pasará –soltó el moreno tras unos segundos de contener la respiración.- nadie más que tú me puede apartar de ti –le afirmó con seguridad.

-Gracias, Cas.

       El ojiverde quería decirle más al moreno, quería mantenerlo en sus brazos y decirle que por un día se olvidaran del mundo y se concentraran sólo en su mutua compañía. Pero, como siempre, el fantasma de la incertidumbre nubló su corazón y se contuvo. Sin muchas ganas soltó el agarre de sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y lo dejó marcharse al cuarto de baño. Mientras lo esperaba se dispuso a ver el techo recostado en el saco de dormir para no levantar sospechas, sabía que en el hogar de Cas no habría problema si se enteraban de que tenía algo más que amistad con el moreno. Pero, a pesar de ello, estaban presentes dos miedos; que John se llegase a enterar de algún modo, y que la familia del ojiazul le prohibieran verle por tener una relación en el limbo, sin ser pareja y sin ser sólo amigos.

        Su amigo volvió pronto, justo quince minutos después de su partida. Entró secándose el cabello y con la ropa limpia puesta, una playera sencilla color carmesí, pantalones semi entubados en color negro, zapatillas deportivas en el mismo color del pantalón. Ese es mi chico, jodidamente caliente, pensó el Winchester al verlo. Cuando cayó en cuenta de la intensidad de sus pensamientos le dieron ganas de darse golpes en la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Mi chico? No, no lo es porque aun no puedo responderle… ¿Si se lo pidiera aceptaría? No, no puedo hacerle eso, no puedo pedirle algo cuando ni siquiera yo tengo la respuesta a lo que quiero. Pero eso no quita que quiera disfrutar esta confusión ahora mismo con él.

       El rubio esperó a que el moreno terminara de secarse el cabello para colocarse tras su espalda y disponerse a tomarlo por la cintura. Comenzó besando su cuello despacio, sin violencia ni posesión, tratando de hacerlo sentirse libre de detenerlo en ese contacto. El moreno en ningún momento trató de detenerlo, lo cual lo hizo sonreír, continuo besando su cuello, cuando se topaba con las marcas de posesión que él mismo le había hecho las besaba con mayor dulzura y dejaba pequeños lamidas en ellas como si eso las fuese a hacer sanar. Le gustaba como Castiel gemía bajito en sus brazos, quería que se quedara para siempre temblando ante sus caricias.

-Dean… tengo turno doble con Luce –dijo sin mucha voluntad el moreno.-

-¿Turno doble? –el rubio paró sus caricias y besos sin más.- ¿Por qué?

-No he tenido oportunidad de decírtelo antes –dijo el moreno antes de darse la vuelta, tras suspirar resignado al sentir como el otro lo soltaba.- han estafado a Naomi, le presté mis ahorros para la escuela media superior y me ofrecí a trabajar todo lo que pudiera hasta que salgamos del paso.

-¿Por eso haz tomado el empleo nocturno? - el moreno asintió de inmediato.- debiste decírmelo, sabes que tengo ahorros, te pude haber prestado.

-Gracias, Dean. Pero no podría tomar ese dinero, sé muy bien que no hay calcetín de ahorros tuyo que no tenga un fin específico, no puedo simplemente tomar ninguno de ellos.

-Pero no me lo estarías quitando, sé que me lo devolverías, eventualmente…

-Dean –dijo el rubio tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo a los ojos.- tengo que hacer esto solo, tienes que dejarme crecer.

-Es difícil, a veces cuando te veo aun veo al niño asustadizo que conocí años atrás –admitió el rubio con la mirada baja.- Creo que debería pensar en procurarte así cuando te lastimo emocional o físicamente, no porque tengas mucho trabajo… Está bien, sólo ten cuidado, no olvides que para lo que necesites estoy aquí.

       El moreno sonrió sintiéndose aun más mal por esconderle la verdad a su amigo. Esperó a que el ojiverde estuviera listo y salieron juntos al local de Lucifer. En el camino el rubio le explicó que no le vendrían mal los turnos dobles, el moreno asintió riendo sabiendo que el otro quería cuidarlo de cierto modo.

       No importa si lo niegas, esto que tienes son celos,pensaba el moreno mientras veía como el rubio vigilaba la entrada esperando a que llegara April para impedirle atenderla.

-¿Se han arreglado? –le preguntó Balthy, que llegaba junto a él tras la barra.

-Algo así –respondió el moreno esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.- es a lo mejor que podemos llegar como estamos.

-¿Se lo diremos a Crowley?

-No lo sé, Balthy, tengo que pensarlo.

-No te tardes mucho, Cassie, para mí que ya tienes el juego ganado –dijo el rubio dándole una palmada en el hombro al moreno y señalando con la cabeza la entrada antes de irse riendo.

       Cuando el moreno volteó a ver lo que su amigo le había señalado se encontró con la visión de April mandando al demonio al rubio, y reclamando por la atención que recibía siempre. El rubio le debatía con su mejor sonrisa fingida diciendo que Castiel estaba con nuevos deberes ahora y no podría atenderla con la frecuencia de antes. Tras algunos minutos, April se resignó y aceptó la atención del rubio, pidió lo de siempre y lo consumió con prisa y le dejó una propina común. El rubio se dirigió al moreno y le entregó la propina alegando que ese dinero le correspondía.

       El resto del día pasó sin pena ni gloria, todos trabajando como hormiguitas ya que había buena clientela ese día, manteniéndolos ocupados a todos. Al finalizar el día, Dean fue a dejar a Cas a su casa en el Impala. Cuando se estacionó frente a la casa del moreno pudieron ver a Naomi llegando.

-Dean –saludo sonriente al rubio.- se me hacía raro no verte por aquí hoy –comentó la pelirroja que había notado la importancia de esa fecha para los jóvenes.

-Se ha quedado a pasar la noche como otros años, pero estaban tan dormidas que ni lo han notado –le respondió el moreno amablemente.

-La verdad es que llegué cercana la media noche, pero como vi todas las luces apagadas no las he querido molestar, esperé hasta que volvió Cas, recién me contó sobre su nueva vida laboral.

-Sí, está trabajando mucho –afirmó la pelirroja sonriendo con orgullo.- no los entretengo más.

-Nao - en la puerta de la casa apareció Eva llamando a la pelirroja.- deberíamos darles tiempo juntos, Castiel ya no tiene tanto tiempo al lado de sus amigos, dejémoslo divertirse –su pareja asintió y se despidió de los jóvenes con un gesto de la cabeza, luego entró a la casa antes que Eva.- y Winchester, deberías empezar a volver directo a casa todas las noches.

-Claro, señora, lo tendré en cuenta –respondió el rubio confundido.

-No lo tengas en cuenta, hazlo –respondió Eva para después desaparecer por la puerta definitivamente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Está preocupada por mi fama en el pueblo? –le preguntó el rubio al moreno.

-Probablemente –admitió el moreno con un leve sonrojo, el Winchester creyó que este era producto del cansancio.

-Creo que será mejor continuar con esta charla mañana –comentó el rubio para dejar descansar a su amigo.

-Sí, estará bien mañana –le respondió el moreno sonriéndole.

       El Winchester ya estaba montado tras el volante de su nena, Castiel estaba dispuesto a verlo partir camino a donde fuera que quisiera ir. Entonces las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza, claro que había entendido la indirecta que le dio a su amigo, y esta era su oportunidad perfecta de aprovecharla. Se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a que la locura se apoderara de él.

-Winchester –dijo en voz alta captando toda la atención del rubio.- directo a casa.

        Tras estas palabras el moreno le enseñó la lengua al rubio y se dio la vuelta entrando a su morada, dispuesto a enfrentar todo lo que tuviera que enfrentar sólo por la probabilidad de que el rubio hiciera caso de ir directo a casa.

       Dean había comenzado a conducir tras ver desaparecer a Castiel dentro de su hogar. En todo el trayecto no pudo borrar una sonrisa estúpida de su rostro, no sabía si era causada por las palabras o por el gesto de su amigo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba aparcando fuera de su propia casa. Sonrió al notar el efecto de la solicitud de su amigo, y con esa sonrisa entró a la casa.

       No sabía si Sammy estaba en casa, pero estaba tan ensimismado en haber vuelto directo a casa tras tanto tiempo de no hacerlo, que lo ignoró por completo. Subió directo a su habitación, se disponía a colocarse los cascos y perderse en su propio universo de rock  y para terminar de zanjar la fecha, mañana iría con Sammy al cementerio a visitar a su madre y dejarle flores, después la puerta a tal emotividad se cerraría hasta las otras fechas conmemorativas, como los cumpleaños y Navidad.

       Estaba a punto de ponerse los cascos cuando escuchó algo extraño en la habitación de al lado. Salió al pasillo dispuesto a verificar discretamente que no se tratase de su padre con alguna mujer desconocida, puesto que los ruidos eran jadeos entre cortados. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver la habitación de su padre vacía, pero a la vez su preocupación creció. Volteó a la habitación de Sammy al ubicar los jadeos saliendo de ella, la puerta estaba entre abierta, podía ver por la rendija a Sammy en plena sesión de besuqueo. No debería sorprenderme, yo empecé a una edad similar, veamos a la afortunada… pensó el Winchester sin imaginarse lo que vería tras esa puerta.

       De ser alguien más juraría que se hubiera carcajeado de lo lindo por esa cara que él mismo puso al ver quien compartía la escena con su hermano. Sentados en la cama besándose sin mucho bullicio pero deliberadamente lento, estaban su hermano y Gabriel. El rubio apenas fue capaz de no taclear a Gabe lejos de su hermano. En vez de ello, se aclaró la garganta y esperó un par de segundos a que se separarán. Ambos voltearon a verlo con el rostro pálido.

-Creo que merezco una explicación.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Opening the door

Capítulo 12 [ Opening the door ]

 _¿Cómo mierda acabo esto así?_ Eso se preguntaba Dean mientras estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Sam. El rubio esperaba a que su hermano y su amigo se adecentaran tanto el cabello como la ropa. Podía sentir las venas de sus cienes palpitando como si quisieran hacerle explotar la cabeza. Esperaba muchas cosas al escuchar esos jadeos quedos al llegar a casa, pero entre ellas no estaba encontrar en pleno romance a ese par.

       La situación empeoraba al ver que los otros, si bien habían roto el contacto casi de inmediato, seguían tomados de la mano mientras se adecentaban. El rubio veía como, a pesar de estar preocupados, el parcito seguía mirándose con una chispa extraña en los ojos. _Demasiado tarde Winchester, se quieren_. El ojiverde salió disparado al desván caminando con furia y subiendo a toda velocidad.

        Sam apenas podía controlar el miedo que lo azoraba desde que escuchó a su hermano reclamando atención al verlo con Gabe. Cuándo notó como se retiraba el rubio, Sam jaló a Gabriel para hacerlo huir de la ira de su hermano y de un probable intento de homicidio.

-¿Qué haces Sammy? –preguntó Gabriel poniendo resistencia antes de salir si quiera de la habitación del menor.

-Salvarte de Dean, si nos apresuramos podrás salir antes de que vuelva. –dijo el menor tirando de su brazo sin éxito.- vamos, Gabe, soy su hermano, a mí no me hará nada.

-No, Sammy. Es momento de que le plante cara a Dean. –dijo Gabriel acercándose al menor y dejando un beso en su frente.- no pretendo comparar, pero él es mi amigo desde antes, y creo que merece una explicación. Si me golpea lo tengo merecido.

        Sam negaba con la cabeza, estaba muy asustado, no quería pensar en lo que Dean le haría a su novio. En ese momento Gabe lo abrazó protectoramente, sabía que el menor tenía razón, aún estando enojado Dean no le haría daño. Saber que él mismo era el único que corría peligro lo tranquilizaba, de cualquier modo, haría lo necesario por demostrarle a su amigo que podía cuidar de Sammy, que estaba capacitado para ser su pareja.

       La pareja se mantenía abrazada en el centro de la habitación de Sam, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el Winchester mayor bajó. El rubio apareció por la puerta con una caja de herramientas y una bolsa con cosas indistinguibles para los dos que lo esperaban.

-No me miren así. –dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño, dejó la bolsa y la caja a un lado de la puerta antes de hincarse y comenzar a sacar herramientas.- aun quiero esa explicación, pero prefiero que estemos resguardados en caso de que John regrese.

        Dicho esto el rubio se dispuso a empezar con las labores de seguridad que consideró pertinentes. Desarmó la perilla de la puerta y cambió el mecanismo interno por uno con diferente cerradura. La pareja lo veía estupefacto, así pasaron los minutos hasta que Gabe logró recuperarse del asombro y se le acercó.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? –preguntó poniéndose en cuclillas tras su amigo.

-Pensé que estabas tratando de ayudar manteniendo las manos fuera del cuerpo de mi hermano en mi presencia. –se burló el ojiverde con evidente sarcasmo. Luego soltó un suspiro y le tendió un desarmador al otro rubio.- ve desmontando la perilla de mi habitación, para que funcione mi coartada tenemos que cambiar todas las de la casa.

        El de ojos dorados asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo, antes se despidió de su novio revolviendo su cabello con mimo. Así quedaron a solas los hermanos. Dean se encontraba concentrado reeensamblando los mecanismos que había encontrado en el desván para instalarlos en las demás puertas, una vez que lo logró se puso de pie para instalar otro pestillo de seguridad de la puerta a la pared. Sam lo observaba en silencio abrazándose a sí mismo, a la espera de que comenzara a arder la casa. Cuando vio a su hermano comenzar a instalar el pestillo extra no pudo evitar que una risa algo amarga escapara de su boca.

-Eso te saldrá contraproducente si no quieres que sigamos juntos. –dijo refiriéndose al pestillo que sólo se podría abrir por dentro de la habitación.

         El rubio ignoró sus palabras y terminó la instalación. Luego recogió sus herramientas y se dispuso a seguir a la siguiente habitación, pero antes volteó a encarar a su hermano.

-Hey, ya deja de temblar. –Dijo con voz paciente.- No lo he matado ¿no? Hablaremos cuando estemos a salvo. Por cierto, no he dicho nada sobre si los quiero o no juntos.

       Sin decir más, el ojiverde salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Gabriel comiendo una paletita en el marco de su puerta.

-Ya quité todas las perillas de la casa –se limitó a decir antes de seguir con su dulce.

-Bien, entonces ten –dijo el rubio pasándole la mitad de los mecanismos a cambiar.- ya has visto como lo hice, los que queden guárdalos en la misma bolsa y tráemelos al final.

-A la orden, cuñado –dijo Gabriel antes de salir corriendo a hacer lo encomendado antes de que Dean lo moliera a golpes con el desatornillador.

-Dean… ¿puedo ir con él? –preguntó Sam temeroso a espaldas de su hermano que ya estaba puesto con su propia puerta.

-Necesitamos acabar esto pronto, –replicó el rubio.- prefiero que vayas limpiando y verificando que no dejemos evidencia.

-Está bien –dijo desganado el menor, quien antes de irse se animó a hacerle una última pregunta a su hermano.- Dean… ¿puedo llamar a Cas? Quisiera alguien que pueda mediar la situación en caso de emergencia.

       El rubio se tensó ante la mención del moreno, justo iba terminando la instalación en su cuarto. Se puso de pie y vio a su hermano con la mejor mirada de comprensión de que era capaz.

-No, podemos decirle mañana. Cas no siempre estará cuando lo necesites, Sammy.

-Lo estaría si tú se lo permitieras –dijo el menor haciendo morritos.- él siempre estará con nosotros, él mismo lo dijo.

-Lo sé, enano, –dijo el rubio ignorando la primera parte de la respuesta de su hermano.- pero ahora está trabajando a todas horas, hay un asunto que debe resolver.

-¿Qué le pasó a Cas? –preguntó el menor visiblemente alarmado. Ante ello, el rubio suspiró mientras caminaba a la siguiente puerta.

-Muchas cosas pueden pasar en la vida mientras te distraes metiéndote mano con un chico, Sammy –fue todo lo que le dijo antes de apresurarse a hacer el resto de los cambios.

        Los cambios pertinentes les tomaron aproximadamente una hora. En esa hora Sam se debatía entre llamar o no a Cas. Estaba preocupado por el ojiazul, pero no quería interrumpirlo ni causarle problemas en su trabajo. A duras penas logró contenerse y cumplir con la tarea encomendada por su hermano de limpiar y verificar que no hubiese evidencias.

        Cuando Dean verificó por sí mismo que todo estaba en orden y era seguro, indicó a la pareja esperarlo en la habitación de Sam. Minutos después subió con algunos juegos de llaves, un par de cervezas y un jugo de uva. Tras entrar cerró la puerta con seguro, incluso usó el nuevo pestillo. A continuación se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Sam, le pasó una cerveza a su amigo y el jugo a Sam, las llaves las dejó en el escritorio. Se acomodó en su lugar y dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

-Bien, estoy esperando.

-Escucha, Dean. –tomó la palabra Gabriel.- Tu y yo somos como hermanos, nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños. Nos costó trabajo, pero logramos ser amigos en algún punto del camino.

-Al punto, Gabriel. –le acalló el rubio.- No logras nada diciéndome lo que ya sé.

-Tienes razón, –le concedió el de ojos dorados.- todo empezó cuando Sam comenzó las clases avanzadas conmigo, antes de eso no lo hubiera visto como nada más que el hermano de un camarada. –admitió sonrojado.- pero en el proceso me fui enamorando de él. Puedes decirme que soy joven y no sé lo que es el amor, quizá tengas razón porque todo lo que sé de él lo he descubierto con Sam. Soy inexperto, demasiado pesado a veces, inclusive un crio en un cuerpo casi adulto, puedo ser todo lo desastroso que imagines, Dean. Pero hay algo que tu imaginación jamás alcanzará a esbozar ni de cerca, lo mucho que amo a Sam.

-Gabe… -murmuró Sam con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Se aclaró la garganta y le plantó cara a su hermano.- Dean, sé que piensas que debes cuidarme, pero esto no es algo de lo que debas hacerlo, –dijo con voz firme.- no hubiera pensado que podía ser así de feliz. No quiero que te culpes, Dean, aún si no hubiera sido tu amigo me habría enamorado de él, no es tu culpa nada de esto. Sé que lo que siento no está mal, no me voy a arrepentir ni echar para atrás.

       El rubio los escuchó en silencio, con la cerveza en mano pero sin beber de ella. Cuando acabaron de hablar soltó un cansado suspiro, se giró cogiendo del escritorio dos juegos de llaves sin soltar su bebida.

-¿Sabes lo de John, Gabriel? –preguntó el ojiverde con la vista en las llaves.

-Lo sé, Dean. –Respondió el otro después de tragar grueso.- Y sé que eso es lo que más te asusta de lo mío con Sammy.

-Si tú nos pillaste fue porque volviste a casa muy pronto. –se adelantó Sam.- Tenemos casi tres meses juntos y no nos habían pillado, tengo muy bien estudiados los hábitos de papá, y pensaba que también los tuyos.

        El ojiverde se sonrojo ante la mención del hábito que había comenzado a romper ese mismo día. Recordaba las palabras del moreno cuando lo dejó en casa unas horas atrás, en tanto seguía jugueteando con las llaves, mirándolas como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo.

-Voy en serio, Dean. Cuando ambos tengamos la mayoría de edad pienso pedirte la mano de Sam, –dijo el de ojos dorados con un gesto de seriedad que era impensable en él.- tienes poco más de seis años para ahorrar para nuestro obsequio de bodas –dijo sonriente.

-Eso ni yo lo sabía… -dijo Sam completamente sonrojado tratando de esconderse bajo su cabello.

-Bueno, era una especie de sorpresa, no por nada he estado esforzándome para ir a la Universidad a tiempo y poder sostenernos cuando tu empieces tu carrera, cachorrito –le respondió el de ojos miel acariciando el cabello de su novio.

       En un lado del colchón se escuchó el impacto metálico de las llaves, con el cual la pareja salió de su momento romántico para voltear a ver al rubio. Dean se encontraba de pie con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, los miraba fijo a la cara con expresión tranquila.

-Necesitarás las llaves de la casa. –le dijo a Gabriel.- John ni se fija en eso, las únicas perillas que están como siempre son la de su habitación y la de la puerta principal, en sus nuevos juegos tienen las demás.

-Dean, –dijo Sam emocionado con una enorme sonrisa llenando su rostro.- gracias.

-Hermano, mejor dicho cuñado, –dijo Gabriel acercándose a darle un abrazo a su amigo.- no te decepcionare, cuidaré de él con mi vida.

       El rubio aceptó el abrazo, se sentía tranquilo de saber que al menos podía ayudarlos a cuidarse de John. Sin embargo, una punzada de celos le incomodo cuándo los vio frente a él, cogidos de la mano con toda la naturalidad del mundo, dispuestos a enfrentarse al mundo entero, como una pareja. El momento había pasado, obtuvo la explicación que buscaba y esta había sido más satisfactoria de lo que esperaba. Tomó los dos juegos de llaves que aun descansaban en el escritorio y se dispuso a ir a terminar su cerveza a su habitación. Quería darle privacidad a la pareja, además de que a cada momento lo incomodaban más. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta tras de sí escuchó la voz de Gabriel llamándolo.

-¿Y el juego de llaves sobrante? –preguntó curiosamente el de ojos dorados.

-Es para Cas, –le respondió Sam.- desde que llegó al pueblo es un miembro más de nosotros, es casi como mi segunda madre. –afirmó el chico de 12 años con orgullo.

-¿No habías dicho que Dean era como tu verdadero padre? –preguntó Gabriel riendo un poco.- ¿Eso como los hace quedar en conjunto?

       El mayor de los Winchester se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de la parejita. Sam parecía pensárselo seriamente.

-Si hubiesen sido aún más mayores que yo y estuvieran juntos podrían haberme llevado de aquí –dijo el menor encogiéndose de hombros tras unos segundos.- lástima que las cosas no sean así, a Dean le van las mujeres, y creo que Cas es asexual

-Castiel no es asexual –dijo Dean saliendo de su trance, esto hizo que los otros dos se le quedaran mirando en busca de algo más.- ¿qué? Solo digo la verdad.

-Nunca lo he visto con pareja –dijo Gabriel meditando las palabras del rubio.- La única valiente, April, siempre es ahuyentada por ti.

-Dean –preguntó Sam con toda la inocencia de la que era capaz a su corta pero experimentada edad.- ¿por qué le espantas las conquistas a Cas? Merece ser feliz.

-En primera, sólo es ella, así que no hables en plural. En segunda, ella no le gusta ¿entienden? A Cas ya le gusta alguien más, –dijo el rubio algo exasperado.- así que ni es asexual ni es infeliz ¿okey?

-Si le gusta alguien y no es asexual, pero no está con esa persona ¿cómo dices que no es infeliz? –inquirió Sam con la mirada triste.- Yo quiero que Cas sea feliz.

-Dean, Sammy tiene un punto, dudo que Cas sea feliz así, –intervino Gabriel.- si le gusta alguien y no está con él probablemente se sienta mal.

       El rubio rechinó los dientes ante la forma de razonar de la pareja. Dio otro trago a su bebida dejándola a la mitad y abandonó la habitación definitivamente. Fue a encerrarse a su habitación, dejó las llaves en su escritorio y se sentó al borde de la cama a terminar su cerveza. Esta le sabía más amarga de lo natural, se preguntaba si se debía a que había demorado en terminar de beberla… pero sabía que no era eso.

        _Joder, si hasta el enano y el adicto a los dulces creen que Cas no está bien, y eso que no saben de quien se trata,_ pensaba el rubio jalando de su cabello molesto. _¿Por qué habría de estar mal conmigo? Lo cuido, le cubro la espalda, le doy todo el contacto físico que me permite darle… ¿qué está mal?_

El rubio terminó recostado sobre su cama con los pies apoyados en la pared y los cascos puestos a todo volumen. Escuchaba la música que había copiado a escondidas de la laptop de Castiel esa misma mañana, quería conocer los gustos del chico en los que divergían. _Quien sabe, quizá por aquí encuentre alguna joya desconocida,_ pensó el rubio cuando pasaba la música esa mañana mientras su amigo se duchaba. _¿Quién diría que a Cas le gustaba el heavy?_ Pensó inmerso en esa música, cuando una canción delicada salió por obra de la función de reproducción aleatoria.

 

_Wanna let you know how I feel for you_

_Wanna let you know I'd die for you_

_I'm in love with you_

_You are all I need_

_I dream you put your arms around me_

_And set my spirit free_

_I'm in love with you_

_You mean all to me_

_I've been longing for you loving_

_And hoping you will see_

_I'm in love with you_

_Day after day struggle to get through_

_Feel so alone without you_

_Tear after tear keep falling from my eyes_

_I'm so afraid you might not want me too_

_Got to let you know my need for you_

_Got to let you know I'd die for you_

**_//Traducción//_ **

_Quiero hacerte saber cómo me siento por ti_

_Quiero hacerte saber que moriría por ti_

_Estoy enamorada de ti_

_Tú eres todo lo que necesito_

_Sueño que pones tus brazos alrededor de mí_

_Y preparo mi espíritu libre_

_Estoy enamorada de ti_

_Tú significas todo para mí_

_He estado esperando por tu amor_

_Y esperando que tú lo veas_

_Estoy enamorada de ti_

_Día tras día a través de las luchas para conseguir_

_Se siente tan solo sin ti_

_Lagrima tras lagrima siguen cayendo de mis ojos._

_Tengo mucho miedo, que talvez no me quieras_

_Tienes que saber mi necesidad por ti_

_Tienes que saber que moriría por ti_

       Con sólo escuchar esa canción Dean terminó de sentirse el patán más grande del mundo. _¿Por qué mierda escuchas algo tan triste, Cas? ¿Te he hecho sentir así?_ Se preguntaba el rubio mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza ante las emociones que le produjeron aquellos versos en la voz tan expresiva de la vocalista que las entonaba. Prácticamente se podía imaginar a Castiel hecho un ovillo y apenas conteniendo el llanto al escuchar la canción.

       _No lo jodas más, aun puedes hacer algo._ Le decía su voz interior al rubio. Apagó el reproductor de música de su móvil, se quitó los cascos y se quedó mirando al techo unos momentos. _¿Vale la pena el riesgo?_ En ese momento escuchó un poco de las risas de Sam y Gabe en la habitación de al lado, entonces sintió de nuevo esa molesta punzada de envidia. Volteó a ver el reloj de la pared de en frente, este marcaba la 1:30 am. Sin pensarlo mucho cogió el móvil y llamó a la persona cuya voz tanto anhelaba escuchar.

 

Castiel estaba con Meg en una de las habitaciones de “The Paradise on Earth”, su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Habían comenzado las lecciones sobre el buen uso del látigo. Llevaban poco más de una hora practicando y Castiel ya era un experto latigueando a la almohada.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto si tú te encargarás de la violencia física? –Cuestionó el moreno arrugando la nariz ante la idea de que esa almohada un día fuera una persona.- no me gusta esto

-Acabarás cogiéndole cariño. –dijo Meg en tono de burla.- Realmente te adaptas rápido, dentro de dos días empezamos y estás más que listo, –admitió al verlo de cuerpo completo, con su traje e imponiendo con el látigo aunado a su grave voz y toda la imposición que se cargaba.- provocarás multiorgasmos con tu sola presencia.

-A quien yo quisiera causárselos probablemente esté dándoselos a alguna compañera de clases –admitió con una sonrisa torcida y triste.- ¿ahora pasamos a los videos fuertes? No he dormido en más de 24 horas y quiero ir a casa a descansar.

      Meg asintió mostrándose comprensiva con el ojiazul. Se fue a sentar en la cama tomando el mando del equipo de video. Se acomodó acostada sobre su vientre a ver los videos, Castiel la imitó tranquilamente mientras veía los videos pasar. Para provecho de la empresa, descubrieron gratamente que nada de lo que pasaba en pantalla lograba perturbar al moreno, ni siquiera le producía muecas de asco, sino que era perfectamente capaz de mantenerse viéndolo sin mayor problema.

        La chica sonrió complacida por la eficiencia y profesionalidad del moreno, sabía que había pocas personas capaces de soportar el maratón de fetichismos “densos”, como ella solía llamarlos, en los cuales iban implicados la zoofilia, acrotomofilia, asfixiofilia, vorarefilia, autocoitus, hematofilia, belonefilia, clismafilia, electrofilia, cropofilia, por sólo mencionar algunas. El único momento en el que logró ver una autentica expresión desaprobatoria en el ojiazul fue en las breves escenas de pedofilia y pederastia, la morena lo pensaba natural, después de todo inclusive ella consideraba aceptable toda parafilia, siempre y cuando no involucrara niños.

       Estaban mirando los créditos de uno de los cortometrajes, uno en el que el protagonista jugaba el rol de esclavo sexual de una mujer robusta y de curvas amplias enfundada en el típico traje de cuero negro asociado a los _domme_. Cuando por fin terminaron los créditos, el moreno se disponía a cambiarse para esperar el aviso de Gadriel para salir, revisó la pantalla de su móvil, eran apenas la 1:20 am. Soltó un suspiro cansado y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-¿Estás bien, Clarence? –le preguntó la morena al tiempo que se quitaba la peluca y se sentaba a su lado.- sé que estás cansado, si quieres puedes dormir hasta que podamos irnos, te aseguro que no practico la hipnofilia –bromeo la morena.

-Sé que has de practicar cosas más intensas –respondió riendo el moreno.- este sí que ha sido un día educativo.

-¿Has descubierto algo de ti mismo? –preguntó curiosa apoyando la cabeza en el regazo del moreno. Pudo ver como el moreno asentía avergonzado.- lo sabía –dijo sonriendo.- detrás de esa apariencia angelical se debe esconder toda una bestia sexual.

       Entre bromas la morena comenzó a hacer cosquillas al ojiazul, él le siguió el juego hasta que terminaron jadeando tendidos en la cama. No habían pasado más de 10 minutos desde que terminaron cuando el celular del moreno sonó con “Cherry pie”, el moreno se incorporó y vio la pantalla asustado. Al tercer timbre se dispuso a contestar, tenía la respiración aun agitada por el jugueteo con su nueva amiga.

-Hola, Dean –respondió tímidamente.- ¿pasa algo?

-Hey, si no supiera que estás en tu nuevo empleo pensaría que acabo de romperte el momento con alguien, –bromeo el rubio.- sólo… quería saber cómo te va con el trabajo y a qué hora sales.

-Mi hora de salida varía, –dijo tras un par de segundos de silencio en los que se recompuso lo mejor que pudo de la sorpresa que le provocó la cercanía del pensamiento de Dean a la realidad.- normalmente es entre 2:00 y 3:00 am.

       Después de esas palabras Dean volvió a sentir como la punzada de celos lo golpeaba, podía escuchar a Sam roncando, y por las risillas que sonaban Gabe seguía con él. Recordó el motivo de su llamada al moreno, tomo aire armándose de valor, dispuesto a intentar que próximamente su amigo se deshiciera de la colección “metaleras para autoflagelarse”

-¿Vendrías a mi casa? –preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Estás bien? –repitió el moreno preocupado por la petición.- puedo estar allá a eso de las 4:00 no creo que necesites de eso realmente.

-¡Joder, Cas! Ven acá en cuanto puedas y punto –le dijo el rubio tratando de no gritarle.- sólo quiero verte, te extraño y me molesta que Sam esté al lado con su pareja y yo aquí solo. Me importa un comino la estúpida hora, te quiero aquí y punto.

        Dicho esto el rubio cortó la comunicación, sentía la respiración agitada y las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. Cuando se calmó se quedó acostado a la espera, sin poder dormir, sintiendo un vacío entre sus brazos y en su corazón mismo, pero estando conforme con haber pedido lo que quería, esperanzado con que el ojiazul llegara a su lado y le quitara ese amargo sabor a incertidumbre y miedo de la boca.

         En tanto, Castiel recibía una mirada pícara de Meg, dándole a entender que lo escuchó todo con lujo de detalles. El moreno sonreía ido mientras se cambiaba para esperar la salida, sólo atinó en mandarle un mensaje a su madre para avisarle que no llegaría. Pudo ver en la aplicación de WhatsApp como su madre lo dejaba en visto así que dio su aviso por aceptado. De repente, la voz de su compañera de trabajo lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-Clarence ¿qué edad tienes? –le preguntó la morena por hacer charla en la espera.

-Dieciséis, ¿por qué?

-Eso explica todo, aun puedes sonreír como quinceañera enamorada –dijo sonriendo la morena como si aquello fuese un hecho maravilloso.

-¿Tu qué edad tienes?

-Diecisiete, –declaró viéndolo a los ojos mientras batía las pestañas con coquetería.- a que no te imaginabas que soy mayor que tú –dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tenía la esperanza de que fueras aún mayor –dijo el moreno sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-No quiero lastima por estar en esto desde hace tiempo y siendo tan joven ¿entendido? –aclaró rápidamente la chica.

       Castiel asintió sabiendo que la chica lo decía en serio. Un par de minutos después llegó el aviso de salida que tanto anhelaba. Se fue con Meg al estacionamiento y la dejó en su auto, antes de subir a él, la chica se acercó a su oído.

\- Mañana es el último día de entrenamiento. Ya tenemos un trabajo para tu debut del viernes, así que goza de tus noches libres como nunca.

        Castiel miró como se iba la morena sonriéndole amigablemente, debía admitir que en poco tiempo sentía que era una verdadera amiga. Tras verla partir se fue directo por su moto. Estaba manejando demasiado rápido, pero no le importo, tenía la urgencia de llegar donde su amado y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

 


	14. Loved?

Capítulo 13 [Loved?]

Castiel manejo mucho más rápido de lo que establecía el límite de velocidad, tuvo suerte de no toparse con ninguna patrulla en el camino. El recorrido usualmente tomaba entre treinta minutos y una hora, bueno, sólo le tomo quince minutos en esta ocasión. Apagó su vehículo en la acera frente al hogar Winchester y desde allí lo remolcó al jardín trasero. Cuando hubo terminado de guardar su moto, se quedó mirando el casco en sus manos por un largo minuto. _Pude haberme lastimado…_ era todo lo que se repetía mentalmente, sin embargo, la conciencia de sus acciones y la meditación de las mismas parecía distante sino es que imposible.

       Dio un suspiro cansado por no entenderse ni a sí mismo, luego se dispuso a entrar a la casa de su amigo. Pensó en regresar a la puerta principal, pero luego recordó que el árbol, en el que descansaba su moto, daba a la habitación de Dean. Con una sonrisa se dispuso a devolverle el susto de la noche anterior. Trepó hábilmente por el conocido camino hasta llegar a salvo a la ventana. Como lo sospechaba, la ventana estaba abierta. Entró en silencio sin siquiera molestarse en anunciarse.

       La visión que encontró al entrar hizo que soltara un pequeño jadeo ahogado, advirtió que apenas logró silenciarse un poco por la mano que se llevó al instante a cubrir su boca. Su amigo estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas estiradas, cascos puestos a un volumen alto, mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, sino que Dean estaba completamente desnudo, ejerciendo un sensual vaivén en su miembro con la diestra enfundada con la playera favorita de Castiel. _Ahora veo donde ha estado todo este tiempo_ , alcanzó a pensar el moreno al recordar que esa playera llevaba extraviada meses, _creía haberla perdido en los camerinos durante la clase de gimnasia, cuan equivocado había estado_. Esas rayas azules con turquesa se le antojaban perfectas acariciando al rubio.

       No supo cómo pasó, cuando quiso darse cuenta se estaba quitando los zapatos con cuidado de no hacerse notar ante su amigo. Cuando se quitó los zapatos procedió a quitarse el resto de la ropa dejándola bien doblada en la silla del escritorio del ojiverde. Mientras se acercaba al rubio podía sentir su miembro erguirse ante la visión del otro. Cuando llegó a la cama subió a gatas en dirección a Dean, este parecía no haber percibido la intrusión en su espacio dado el movimiento que él mismo provocaba en la cama. El rubio no abrió los ojos sino hasta que advirtió el calor de Cas que para entonces ya estaba sentado sobre sus piernas.

        Cuando el moreno se sentó en el regazo ajeno se apresuró a acercar su erección a la del rubio y a estimularlos a ambos con la técnica que Dean le había enseñado aquella noche en “El Purgatorio” – y la cual tanta pornografía había reafirmado e incluso perfeccionado.- En el agarre de sus miembros tenía capturada la mano del rubio el cual acompañaba al moreno con la estimulación. Castiel veía con los ojos nublados de placer al rubio, se estaba dejando llevar a un grado desconocido para él y sabía que esto sólo podía ser el preludio de la inminente caída a la que se avecinaba con cada contacto íntimo que sostenía con el ojiverde.

       Dean se disponía a quitarse los cascos antes de seguir. Llevó la mano a ellos, pero Castiel lo detuvo, en vez de permitir que se los quitara por completo los acomodó descansando en el cuello ajeno. Con la mirada fija en las esmeraldas ajenas y nublada por el deseo, extendió la mano y busco a tientas el móvil del rubio, cuando lo encontró se apresuró a silenciar el reproductor de música y desenchufar los cascos. Tomó el grueso  y largo cable de los mismos por el lado del plug, y comenzó a enredar en un par de vueltas el cuello del rubio, justo por encima de la manzana de Adán.

        El rubio contemplaba con curiosidad las acciones de su amigo, se le hizo extraño su proceder con el cable, pero lo dejó hacer sabiendo que era raro que tomara la iniciativa en cualquier cosa referente a su escaza intimidad. Mientras se dejaba hacer llevó sus manos a acariciar el cuerpo del moreno, pasó por sus hombros y clavículas, se dirigía al cuello cuando a media caricia algo lo detuvo, desvió la mirada de las orbes ajenas para ver qué era aquello que frenó sus caricias. Frunció levemente el ceño al notar que el cable ahora también estaba enredado en el cuello de Cas. En todo este tiempo las manos de ambos no habían dejado de estimular a la par sus miembros, lo cual, aunado a que había mantenido la vista fija en los ojos del otro hizo que no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¿Cas? –preguntó con la voz ligeramente jadeante y enronquecida.

       No obtuvo respuesta verbal inmediata, sino que sintió como el cable lo asfixiaba por unos segundos ya que el moreno había tirado de él.

-Chico malo, no te he permitido hablar –la voz de Cas fue más grave y seria de lo normal.- si alguien se porta mal debe ser castigado.

        En ese momento Dean supo que debía estar loco, muerto o soñando. Seguro los cascos le habían reventado los tímpanos por escucharlos en un volumen tan alto, o quizá seguía dormido esperando a Cas, quizá simplemente la realidad por fin lo había sobrepasado. No creía a su Cas capaz de hablar y actuar de esa manera… pero se sentía tan bien, tan real. Decidió arriesgarse a responder a sus impulsos, increíblemente la privación de oxigeno tan momentánea y repentina lo había hecho excitarse aún más. Apretó el vaivén de su mano sobre sus miembros aun pegados y se disponía a llegar cuando de nuevo fue detenido por las acciones del moreno.

-Nadie dijo que podías correrte, Winchester –dijo Cas mientras cubría el orificio del glande del rubio con el pulgar, en tanto mantenía el cable en tensión tirando con más fuerza y durante más tiempo.- ya te he dicho que pasa con los chicos malos –dijo manteniendo el porte en la medida de lo posible con toda la excitación acumulada.

        _Asfixiofilia,_ pensó el moreno mordiendo el interior de su mejilla mientras miraba al rubio, sabiendo su propia mirada cargada de poder y autoridad, aunada a su voz. Sin querer estaba poniendo en práctica un poco de lo aprendido en su nuevo empleo. No podía evitarlo, cuándo vio el cable a su disposición actuó siguiendo sus instintos más primarios. Había visto que en esas prácticas solían usarse desde juguetes especiales para la práctica hasta lo más común en el guardarropa como cinturones, bufandas, etc. Pero no cables. Le pareció tremendamente erótica la manera en que el cable sujetaba la garganta de su amigo, como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante los momentos de asfixia. Sus caderas cobraron ritmo propio y comenzó a frotarse contra el otro, tras unos segundos fue aflojando lentamente el tirón que había dado al cable para no herir al rubio.

-¿Cómo puedo ser un buen chico, señor Novak? –interrogó el rubio con voz gutural.

-Primero haz que me corra, si es que puedes, -dijo Cas con expresión firme y severa, disimulando lo mejor posible su propia excitación.- de lo contrario no te permitiré a ti correrte.

      Con ese brevísimo intercambio de palabras fue suficiente. Dean soltó su propio miembro del agarre compartido, dejando que Cas aún cubriera su vía de liberación. No entendía cómo era posible que eso lo estuviera poniendo así de frenético, pero con esa cantidad de placer en su cuerpo ¿a quién le iba a importar?

       El rubio llevó una mano al miembro del ojiazul y comenzó a masturbarlo con energía, podía sentir el líquido pre seminal saliendo y deslizándose por toda la extensión del falo ajeno. Tomó un poco de ese traslucido líquido con el índice y se lo llevó a la boca lamiéndolo por completo con expresión lasciva asegurándose de ser mirado por el otro. Aprovechó que tenía la mano cerca de la boca para escupir sobre ella asegurándose de dejarla bien empapada.

       Luego la llevó al miembro ajeno y comenzó a torturarle con un fuerte y lento vaivén sobre él, mantuvo el meñique apartado del resto de sus dedos. Momentos después llevó ese solitario dedo a rozar suavemente los testículos ajenos hasta estirarlo lo suficiente para acariciar el perineo del moreno con delicadeza, propiciando caricias equiparables al suave roce del viento, del tipo exacto que sabía que volvían loco a su amigo.

        _Benditos sean los dedos largos,_ pensaba el moreno mientras se dejaba hacer, entre abrió los labios y dejo salir algunos jadeos de placer. Tenía la mano derecha en el antebrazo izquierdo de Dean, cerca del hombro, como punto de apoyo. No sabía por qué, pero aquel punto en la piel ajena siempre le pareció estar destinado a tener su mano sobre él. Lentamente bajo su mano acariciando los músculos ajenos hasta dar con la mano ajena, la cual lo sostenía por la cintura.

        Castiel tomó al rubio por la muñeca y encamino su mano al cable sin despegar a apenas la vista de los ojos del otro. Cuando encontró a tientas el punto que buscaba del cable posó la mano del rubio allí, se mordió un poco el interior de la mejilla para no seguir jadeando con ansiedad ante las caricias del ojiverde que en ningún momento habían cesado. No tuvo necesidad de bajar la vista para saber que era el lugar correcto, lo sentía en la ligera tensión que se instauró desde que dejo la mano ajena allí.

       Encuadró los hombros un poco, sacando el pecho de manera apenas perceptible. Se dispuso a tomar lo poco que le faltaba para terminar de entrar en su papel, sereno su respiración y se preparó para agravar su voz, en un solo pestañeo colocó su mejor mirada de “soy el puto amo” como solía decir Meg, o para dejarlo simple, su mejor mirada de _domme_.

      Estando por completo en esa nueva faceta suya, la cual parecía prometerle mucho placer al lado del rubio, se dirigió a besarlo. No fue un beso dulce, ni siquiera podría definirlo como afectivo, sólo deseo latente, gritando por su liberación desbocada. Besó sus labios con hambre correspondida por el ojiverde, hasta que necesitó separarse un poco para retomar el control, ya que el rubio creyó erróneamente que se lo cedería de nuevo.

-Hazlo –murmuró el moreno con la mirada fija en las orbes ajenas mientras tiraba del lado del cable que estaba enredado en el cuello ajeno. Al hablar se mantuvo con los labios rozando los ajenos de manera tentadora.

       El rubio parecía no haberlo entendido del todo y trataba de capturar de nuevo la boca del moreno, pero lo único que lograba era que Cas tirara cada vez más fuerte y por más tiempo del cable. El rubio gemía de placer ante cada nueva asfixia, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. No tenía tapujos en esconder los lascivos sonidos que el moreno le estaba provocando, una mujer jamás lo había hecho sentir así, lo sabía. El placer era tal que hacía que la mano con la que estaba masturbando al moreno le temblara.

        El ojiverde no tenía idea, pero se la estaba poniendo aún más difícil al moreno. Esos largos dedos temblando le daban más placer al hacer impredecibles los roces que recibiría. _Curioso_ , pensó el moreno, _me pone más caliente mantenerme impasible mientras lo veo enloquecido_. Le parecía más erótico quedarse así, manteniéndose en control, tanto para él como para el rubio.

        Dean veía como el otro se mantenía impasible, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sudaba copiosamente, pero extrañamente no emitía gesto ni sonido alguno de satisfacción. No entendía la causa de que ello lo excitara más. Alcanzo a verse a sí mismo reflejado en los ojos ajenos. _Joder, a partir de hoy mi foto saldrá en los diccionarios al lado de las palabras lujuria y lascivo_ , pensó el rubio al verse jadeando y casi babeante, con los labios entre abiertos, la cara y el cuello completamente rojos y todo su cuerpo brillando un poco por el sudor que lo cubría por completo.

         Desvió la vista un momento a los labios de Cas, quería besarlo, devorarle la boca entera, sentía que si no se descargaba pronto le explotarían los testículos. Pero para poder correrse tenía que lograr que Castiel cayera primero. En ese momento exacto de necesidad su cerebro por fin captó la orden que el moreno le dio minutos atrás.

         El rubio se mordió el labio al ver que su propia mano aun descansaba en el cable, no necesito meditarlo mucho, simplemente dejo que la animalidad que pugnaba por tomar el control de su mente lo guiara. Con la mano temblando un poco tiró del cable con poca fuerza. Ante ello el moreno soltó una pequeña risa capturando su atención.

-¿A eso llamas asfixia? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona adornándole los labios.- un sacerdote se lo haría mejor a una monja mientras la sodomiza con un crucifijo.

        A Dean en ese momento no le importó de donde carajo había sacado esa clase de referencia Cas, su orgullo sexual no iba a ser herido así, y menos por un virgen. _Joder, faltaba más,_ pensó Dean antes de tirar inesperadamente del cable asfixiando a Cas como él mismo le había incitado a hacer. Al tiempo que tiró del cable, el rubio se aproximó a los hombros del moreno, comenzando a morderlo y marcarlo con succiones por donde alcanzaba.

        Al ojiazul casi se le escapa un jadeo desesperado al sentir la asfixia aunada a las mordidas. En lugar de dejar salir su satisfacción en jadeos y gemidos logró encaminarla a devolverle la asfixia al Winchester. No obstante, aun con ello, sus caderas acabaron por tomar ritmo propio, embistiendo con ganas contra la mano del rubio, el placer era tal que se lo estaba llevando en un tornado de sensaciones febriles.

        Sentía el miembro del rubio palpitar y saltar en su mano, la cual aun frenaba la liberación ajena. Dean había aumentado la fuerza tanto de la asfixia como de las mordidas, llegando al punto en que Cas estaba por abandonarse por completo al placer. Echó la cabeza para atrás dejándole todo su cuello libre al rubio para morder y marcar, algunos pequeños jadeos morían  justo antes de salir de su garganta.

-Más… Dean… mmmm, más –dijo con voz firme, sin saber de dónde sacaba fuerza para mantenerse así con tanto placer inundándolo, asfixiaba cada vez más seguido al Winchester, pero sin excederse en fuerza.- es una orden.

        Dean sintió como el miembro ajeno palpitaba cada vez más en sus manos, con cada privación del oxígeno creía que más y más sangre se acumulaba hinchando su propio miembro. El sentir entre sus labios las venas ajenas palpitando y luchando por distribuir sangre al cuerpo del moreno lo excitaba. Podía imaginarse toda esa sangre, roja y con sabor a hierro inundando sus sentidos. La quería, la deseaba en sus labios.

        Sin poder contenerse, el rubio dejó de lado los hombros del moreno y atacó sus labios. Castiel reaccionó sancionándolo con breves asfixias, pero ello sólo puso más al rubio, el cual no sólo siguió abriéndose paso en los labios ajenos, sino que también asfixió a Cas de manera brusca y breve. Una vez que logró arrastrar la lengua de Castiel hasta su boca la mordió con fuerza, ante lo cual el moreno vio cercana su derrota. Trato de dar batalla asfixiando a Dean de manera distinta, prolongada y de moderada fuerza. Pero el otro le mordió más fuerte, hasta hacerlo sangrar, al tiempo que lo asfixiaba imitando la técnica exacta de Cas.

         Sentir como su sangre fluía entre sus bocas, la sensación de Dean lamiéndola con vehemencia, aunada a la asfixia, acabó con Castiel. Mientras era víctima del orgasmo mantuvo el cable en tensión, pero no puedo evitar soltar el miembro del rubio. Dean también había sido sobre pasado por las sensaciones compartidas con el ojiazul, tan pronto como su miembro fue liberado comenzó a correrse copiosamente en dirección al vientre de Castiel. Ambos movían las caderas rozándose contra lo que tuvieran a su alcance de la piel ajena, lentamente fueron liberando la tensión del cable hasta que esta desapareció por completo.

        Apenas lograron acallar sus gemidos por el beso que compartían, al tiempo que se recuperaban del orgasmo el beso fue haciéndose menos intenso, pero no fue roto por completo hasta que la tensión del cable desapareció. Entonces, Castiel apoyó su frente contra la de Dean, mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos y lo miraba mientras acompasaba su respiración. El rubio lo veía con los ojos humedecidos de placer e intentaba poner su propia respiración al ritmo de la ajena.

         Pasados un par de minutos, una vez que estaban respirando con regularidad, Cas retiró el cable del cuello de Dean y posteriormente del suyo. Pasado el momento de sobreexcitación  se puso nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar con el rubio ahora. Afortunadamente no hizo falta por unos minutos, ya que Dean apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de Cas.

-Sólo un momento –dijo el rubio con la voz cansada.

        El moreno asintió con la cabeza, aun sabiendo que el otro no lo vería, alzó las manos pensando si era correcto o no abrazar a Dean. Finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Dejó sus brazos caer laxos a sus costados y se quedó muy quieto esperando a que el otro reaccionara. Cinco minutos después Dean se apartó de él y apoyo la espalda en la pared, sin hacer ademán de querer quitarse a Cas de encima, volteó a verlo con expresión seria.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho? –preguntó mirándolo con ojos fríos.

        Castiel sabía que esa pregunta era sumamente ambigua, pero creyó entender de qué iba. Tomo aire y dejo que saliera lento por su nariz antes de responder.

-No quería arruinarlo.

-Pues lo has hecho.

        Un silencio incómodo, de esos que prometen dejarte sordo de decidir prolongarse, se instauró en la habitación. _Si de por si es incómodo, el hecho de estar sentado sobre ti, desnudo y lleno de semen lo empeora_ , pensó Cas queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara. Se levantó del regazo ajeno y se sentó al borde de la cama por unos segundos, viendo su ropa en la distancia como si con eso esta se fuera a desplazar a su lado. Sin pizca de ánimo se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

          Dean lo observaba como si no entendiera, pero vaya que lo hacía. Se sentía utilizado. _Mierda, si sólo le falta tirarme un par de billetes para que termine de joderla_ , pensó el rubio haciéndose un ovillo en su cama mientras el otro terminaba de vestirse.

-Debo irme –dijo Castiel sin darse la vuelta para ver a Dean.

       Ante esas palabras Dean entró en pánico sin saber la causa. Era obvio, su amigo había saciado la necesidad sexual que tenía con él, él mismo había hecho lo mismo con Cas. Entonces ¿por qué por primera vez en su vida le había dolido no ser abrazado tras el contacto íntimo? No quiso saber la respuesta, simplemente se dejó caer en la cama, desnudo como estaba, y se cubrió con las mantas. Entonces escuchó los ronquidos y risillas del otro lado de la pared, los sonidos típicos de Sam y Gabe al dormir.

-Sam y Gabe son pareja –soltó al escuchar los pasos de Cas en dirección a la ventana, los cuales se detuvieron abruptamente.- pensé que deberías saberlo.

        Castiel regresó al lado de la cama y se hincó a la altura de la cabeza del rubio. No hizo ademán de exigir su atención.

-¿Qué hay con John? –preguntó el moreno tratando de disimular su tensión.

-No lo sabrá, lo ocultaremos hasta que esos dos sean mayores de edad –respondió Dean sin girarse.- los he pillado hoy, pero llevan meses juntos.

-¿Y qué mierda los hace pensar que no los pillará John?

-Que se aman. Eso es suficiente para que ese parcito se sienta invencible aún si van contra el mundo entero –sentenció Dean con la voz quebrándosele un poco.- lo de ellos es más que sólo placer contingente. Es necesidad.

-¿Tú qué sabes de eso, Dean? –preguntó el moreno entristecido.

-Lo sé cuándo lo veo.

-¿Lo sabes? –preguntó el moreno indignado y a punto de golpear algo.- por supuesto, lo sabes, disculpa mi ignorancia.

\- Si, Castiel, lo sé. Y también sé de la punzada de celos que sentí cuando los vi juntos, tan abiertos, sin miedo, –mientras hablaba el rubio se giró y se quedó mirando a Castiel con furia en los ojos.- y yo estaba solo ante ellos.

-Haz estado solo porque así lo has querido tú, Dean. –sentenció el moreno con firmeza.

         En ese momento sonó como alguien tocaba a la puerta del rubio.

-¿Cas? –preguntó la voz adormilada de Sam.

-Sí, Sam, aquí estoy. Salgo en seguida. –respondió rápidamente el moreno.- no hagas ruido, Dean duerme. –mintió.

-Ok, te espero en mi habitación –respondió alegremente el menor antes de volver a su habitación.

       Tras el sonido de Sam entrando en su cama, Cas volvió la vista a Dean que aun lo miraba molesto.

-Tienes un mes. –sentenció viéndolo a los ojos.- sabes perfecto a lo que me refiero. No te daré tres años más de mi vida.

         Después de esas palabras, Castiel salió de la habitación del rubio, se quedó en silencio en el pasillo esperando a que esas estúpidas lágrimas abandonaran sus mejillas de una buena vez. _¿Por qué decidí esperarlo en primera instancia? El cree que esto sólo es una relación hedonista, habla de saber que es el amor con verlo… quizá no me ha visto realmente en todos estos años. Quizá no sabe de qué manera lo miro cuando está distraído, como egoístamente atesoro el aniversario luctuoso de su madre porque es la noche en que puedo tenerlo sólo para mí. Si él no puede, quizá deba ser yo quien deje ir esto de una vez._ Tras los minutos autocompasivos del día, Cas se lavó rápidamente la cara y se dirigió a la habitación de Sam.

        En tanto, el rubio se mantenía viendo el espacio vacío donde Cas estuviese de pie hace apenas unos momentos. _¿Un mes? Joder, joder, joder… ¿Y si ya tiene a alguien? ¿Y si sólo es su pretexto para alejarse de mí? ¿Quién se siente para ponerme límites así? Sólo porque estar con él sea divertido y con él sean los mejores orgasmos no quiere decir nada… Y yo que lo llamé para hacerle saber que lo necesitaba aquí, conmigo. ¿Qué? Espera, espera, para tu tren Winchester ¿NECESITAR? ¡Suenas como una puberta enamorada! E… ena… enamorada… ¿¡Estoy enamorado de Castiel!?_ El rubio se tumbó a analizar sus recuerdos y sensaciones al lado del moreno por el resto de la noche, asustado de sus propias conclusiones.

      

 

 

 


	15. I 'm a virgin in this thing called love

Capítulo 14 [I 'm a virgin in this thing called love]

Una vez que las lágrimas se calmaron y dejó de sentir ese ardor abrazador en los ojos, Castiel se dirigió al dormitorio del menor de los Winchester. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta y se quedó de pie en espera de alguna respuesta del interior.

-Adelante, Cas –respondió Sam con la voz temblándole un poco.

        Sin más, Castiel entró en la habitación. _Al parecer es el día de las visiones extrañas al entrar en alguna habitación de esta casa…_ pensó el moreno. Sentado al borde de la cama estaba Sam, eso era normal, sí. Lo extraño era Gabriel sentado tras el menor de los Winchester envolviéndolo con piernas y brazos a la altura de las caderas y el pecho. Por si la postura fuera poco, aun había más. Sam se veía sonrojado y ligeramente incómodo, le miraba con cara de culpa y algo de miedo. En tanto Gabriel tenía el mentón apoyado en un uno de los hombros del menor y le sonreía como de costumbre.

-Sam –saludó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí mismo.- Gabe

-Mami Cassie –respondió Gabriel con una enorme sonrisa.- ¿vienes a darnos la bendición?

        Sam reaccionó dándole un ligero codazo a Gabriel, no obstante este no borró la sonrisa de sus labios. El menor se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que alzó la mano derecha y enlazó los dedos de la misma con los de la izquierda del ojimiel.

-Cas… Gabe y yo estamos juntos.-la voz de Sam fue firme y rebosante de orgullo.

       En todos esos años Castiel nunca había visto el brillo que apreció en los ojos de Sam mientras hablaba. El rostro de Gabriel había tomado una seriedad desconocida para Castiel, y en la miel de sus ojos podía ver el mismo brillo que había en los ojos de Sam. Negó con la cabeza agachando la mirada por un momento, _Ahora entiendo eso de reconocerlo con verlo… lástima que no haya eso entre Dean y yo,_ pensó por un momento. Ese sesgo melancólico duró apenas unos segundos, los cuales fueron tortuosos para la pareja que se encontraba tensa a la espera de cualquier respuesta.

       Cuando al fin alzó la mirada no puedo evitar sonreír al verlos juntos, con la mirada decidida y tomados de la mano con tal solemnidad.

-Tienen la bendición de Mami Cassie –respondió al tiempo que se acercaba a revolverles el cabello a ambos.- ahora quisiera saber ¿desde cuándo soy Mami Cassie? –preguntó riendo.

-Oh, pensé que lo sabías –contestó Sam sonriendo.- llevo años diciéndote que me recuerdas a mamá.

-Y Dean-o es el papá –dijo Gabriel por seguirle el juego a Sam.

       Castiel no pudo evitar enrojecerse un poco ante tal declaración. No tenía idea de que Sam pensara tan literalmente así de él y Dean. _Papá y Mamá… supongo que sí lo hemos sido para ti, Sam,_ reconoció mentalmente. Retrocedió un poco mientras se disipaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas con el pretexto de jalar una silla para sentarse frente a frente ante la parejita.

-Y bueno ¿de qué más me perdí? –preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba.

-Esa es mi línea, -intervino Sam.- Dean me dijo que estás trabajando por las noches, ¿qué pasó?

-Sammy, no creo que sea buena idea interrogarlo así. Cassie debe tener sus motivos, además debe venir cansado.

-Sam… no fue mi intención ocultárselos. Las cosas pasaron muy rápido y no ha surgido la ocasión para comentárselos. –comenzó Cas.- no te preocupes, Gabriel, dormir está sobre valorado –dijo el moreno guiñándoles un ojo.

        A continuación, Castiel pasó a hablarles sobre su situación actual, exceptuando la parte de ser _domme,_ claro está. Veía como la pareja torcía sus expresiones en gestos de genuina preocupación, lo cual lo hizo sentirse mal por arruinar sus momentos de felicidad. Cuando terminó de explicarse guardó silencio esperando para saber si alguno de los presentes tenía algo que decir al respecto.

-Hombre… debiste decírnoslo de inmediato, podríamos haber ayudado en algo –comenzó Sam- somos familia, Cas.

-Sam, no deberías hacerle las cosas más difíciles a Cassie, -intervino Gabriel.- sólo él sabe porque procedió como lo hizo. Sólo nos queda apoyarlo y respetar su decisión.

        Castiel no podía creerse esas palabras de Gabriel, no es que el ojimiel fuera malo, simplemente esa seriedad le era desconocida en él. Gabriel soltó sus piernas de alrededor del cuerpo de Sam y se acostó en la cama dando a entender que la conversación había acabado.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, -dijo Castiel al ver a su amigo acostado y a Sam sin saber que hacer.- sólo espero que no me hayan dejado afuera.

-¿Por qué?–preguntó el menor algo preocupado. Incluso Gabriel se incorporó un poco sobre la cama.- ¿has tenido problemas en casa?

-No, no. Sólo que avisé que no llegaría a casa –admitió algo cohibido.- pensé que pasaría la noche aquí y me iría directo al trabajo, ya sabes, hay ropa mía aquí. Creo que me tomé demasiadas confianzas.

-¿Entonces por qué no te quedas?

       El moreno desvió la mirada por unos segundos al tiempo que fruncía ligeramente los labios.

-He tenido una pequeña riña con Dean. –se explicó.- lo mejor será que me vaya.

-Cas, tenemos sofás en la sala o podemos improvisarte una cama de mantas.

-Podríamos hacerte espacio aquí. –lo interrumpió Gabriel.- cabemos sin problema.

       Al ver que Sam no parecía rechazar la oferta de su pareja Castiel empezó a reír.

-Gracias, chicos. Pero aun no estoy tan mal como para colarme en la cama de una parejita, eso podemos dejarlo para después –dijo guiñándoles un ojo y sonriendo de lado para calmarlos.- creo que tomaré la oferta del sofá.

       La pareja sonrió aceptando su respuesta. Sam se puso de pie para darle un par de mantas y una almohada a Cas.

-Has tomado una sabia decisión. –dijo Sam sonriendo al tiempo que le daba las cosas a Cas.- dudo que alguien más soporte dormir con alguien que ríe en sueños.

-Eso te garantiza que me quedaré contigo para siempre. –respondió Gabriel ya acomodado bajo las mantas.- vamos cariño, vuelve a la cama.

-Buenas noches, chicos. –se despidió Castiel riendo aun de la última visión del Winchester menor que tuvo en el día. Nunca se imaginó ver a Sam tan sonrojado.

       _¿Ese tipo de sonrojo será de familia? Tal vez un día deba picar un poco a John para saber si él también se sonroja hasta el cuello,_ pensaba perezosamente el moreno, _aunque Dean es aún más peculiar, él se sonroja hasta las orejas…_ pasar por la puerta del rubio justo en ese momento fue algo así como un freno de mano en la mente del moreno. Si, un freno de mano, uno roto.

         Castiel siguió su camino a la sala. Pero los recuerdos de cómo se había enterado de esa peculiaridad del rubio no dejaban de asaltar su mente. Era difícil conseguir ese sonrojo en su amigo, pero él había notado que este era constante cuando se trataba de su relación. Memoraba ese sonrojo en todas las ocasiones en que él y el rubio entraban en situaciones “intensas”, por llamarlas de algún modo, especialmente la noche en “El purgatorio” y del encuentro de un rato atrás.

         Esos eran los momentos en que sentía al rubio tan suyo y tan ajeno a la vez, momentos en los que creía que de darle un paro cardiaco ahí mismo él moriría feliz. _¡Deja de pensar en Dean gimiendo y sonrojado!,_ se sancionaba mentalmente.

         Cuando al fin llegó al sofá arrojó la almohada a un extremo y se tendió tal cual estaba en dicho lugar. Se acomodó acostado de lado y se cubrió con la manta doblada por la mitad. Se encontraba algo encogido en el sofá de dos plazas, pero había tenido peores camas, la que tuvo toda su vida en Missouri, por ejemplo. Decidido a no recordar tales momentos, y sabiendo que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por conservar su vida en Lawrence, se dispuso a pensar en que mañana sería su primera jornada laboral en regla. A pesar de que no era su trabajo soñado confiaba en Meg y eso le daba tranquilidad. Finalmente, el cansancio de los últimos días lo venció.

 

El rubio pasó gran parte de la noche en vela. No podía negar que las señales estaban allí, o al menos las señales de las que Bobby y Crowley les hablaban cuando se les preguntaba como supieron que estaban enamorados. Si bien, creía que las dichosas mariposas eran en realidad un enjambre de abejas asesinas y que los llamados celos eran ira propensa a llevarlo al _aprilcidio_ , y demás variaciones nada rosas, tenía el sentimiento en claro.

       Casi se podía ver dándose de topes por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Se sesentía como Megara de la versión de Hércules que hizo Disney cantando “No hablaré de mi amor”, vaya que había sido imbécil con el asunto. No obstante, no estaba dispuesto a negárselo más a mismo.

       En su mente iba descartando los puntos de su vida antes del momento de iluminación que estaba viviendo.

_*¿Confusión? bye, bye_

_*¿Experimentar? adiós_

_*¿Revolcones casuales? sayonara_

_*¿Vaginas? ciao_

_*¿Promiscuidad? au revoir_

_Y hola darle a Cas lo que se merece,_ finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

       Tras el momento de felicidad producido por la sensación de autoconocimiento, porque, a pesar de que la palabra le sonara a otro tipo de autoconocimiento más relacionado con mitos sobre manos peludas, no podía llamarla de otra manera. Saber que era capaz de sentir algo tan especial y profundo por alguien era vigorizante. Hasta que reparó en que tal vez Cas no sentía lo mismo.

 _No, no, no. No voy a imponerle algo unilateral… okey, hora de calmarse. Si ha pedido respuesta es porque siente algo ¿No? O quizá hay alguien más y está midiendo terreno para no joder nuestra amistad por ello, o tal vez simplemente se cansó de mí…_ al rubio le fue difícil, más no imposible serenar su mente al respecto, cuando lo logró comenzó a analizar la situación. Notó que nunca se había ocupado de cortejar apropiadamente a Cas, pero tampoco había visto a nadie intentarlo, a excepción de April. Eso le dio un poco de tranquilidad y vislumbró su oportunidad, _al menos estoy seguro de que le gusto físicamente, eso ya es algo. Sabe que me gusta también, pero no es suficiente, necesito demostrarle que siento algo más que eso…pero ¿cómo? No imagino como hacerlo, mierda, mierda._

       Por más que pensaba creía que la situación estaba jodida desde el inicio, _joder, si tan sólo le hubiera pedido ser mi novio desde el maldito inicio y no hubiera empezado con la mierda de confusión no estaríamos pasando por esto._ Cayó en cuenta de que reprochar de sus decisiones pasadas no lo llevaría a ningún sitio, por lo que optó por calmarse. Sabía que, para tal fin, pensar en sus breves momentos de felicidad era la mejor opción. Estuvo recordando todo lo que había pasado con Cas hasta que su mente se relajó tanto, por el sentimiento de calidez que le generaban esos recuerdos, que se quedó dormido. 

        Cuando despertó, gracias a los primeros rayos de Sol asomándose por la ventana, reparó en que había dormido desnudo. Sin muchas ganas se incorporó para ponerse el boxer y salir a darse una merecida ducha. O eso pretendía. El pensamiento se quedó en eso cuando, al mover las sabanas, el olor de Castiel le golpeó los sentidos. Ese olor hizo aún más presentes las meditaciones de la noche anterior sobre su relación con el moreno.

        Tras unos segundos de aturdimiento, el rubio logró levantarse y ponerse la ropa interior. Se sorprendía de no estar empalmado, normalmente el olor de Castiel era más que suficiente para tenerlo hecho una bomba hormonal como sólo un adolescente puede serlo, pero no esta vez. En otras circunstancias le habría preocupado sufrir alguna clase de disfunción eréctil, pero en estos momentos lo único que alcanzaba a sentir era tristeza.

        _En mañanas como está debería ser ilegal que la persona que te hizo ver estrellar no despierte al lado tuyo,_ pensó, _aunque me lo merezco por ser un cabrón con él._ Pensaba en las veces que llegó a amanecer en la cama de alguna chica, la cual se las había arreglado para colarse entre sus brazos mientras dormía, porque Dean Winchester no es de los que abraza después del sexo. No podía dejar de pensar en la cara de decepción de todas ellas cuando las apartaba para vestirse e irse, a pesar de que él trataba de hacerlo gentilmente. _Con esa cara me has dejado tirado, Cas._

       El rubio pensaba ir a darse una ducha, pero, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, quería mantener el olor de Castiel en su cuerpo tanto como le fuera posible, por lo que se limitó a ponerse ropa limpia. _No es como si alguien más conociera tan bien su olor como para que me lo detecte con ropa limpia,_ se decía a sí mismo mientras bajaba a preparar algo para desayunar.

       Pasaba por la sala silbando distraídamente la melodía de la canción con la que había comparado su vida la noche anterior, entonces vio un bulto en el sofá. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de John ebrio. _No, solo ha pasado un día del aniversario de mamá, no lo veremos aquí hasta dentro de cinco o más días._ Se acercó a verificar de qué se trataba.

       Estando a un par de pasos pudo ver a su amigo profundamente dormido. En esos momentos Dean sufrió un remolino de sensaciones en su pecho. Por un lado estaba encantado con la visión del rostro sereno del ojiazul, tan hermoso como el primer día que llegó a su vida a pesar del correr de los años. Por otro lado estaba enojado consigo mismo, se culpaba de que el chico hubiese tenido que pasar la noche en el sofá por la riña que tuvieron. Se mordió el labio indeciso sobre qué hacer. Echó una mirada al reloj sobre la chimenea y vio que marcaba las 7 am, había tiempo de sobra para que el moreno durmiera.

       Habiendo tomado la decisión, se acercó a retirar la manta que cubría al moreno y lo cogió en brazos. Castiel era ligero, podía sentir la firmeza de sus músculos y oler su característico aroma a través de la ropa. El rubio se encaminó a su cuarto mientras pensaba que llevaba en brazos una de las criaturas más perfectas de la creación. Al llegar a su destino depositó al ojiazul con cuidado sobre la cama, se sentó a un lado de su amigo a contemplar su rostro durmiente, sentía que podía pasarse la vida así.

        Los minutos iban pasando y a cada segundo al rubio se le hacía más difícil no sucumbir a sus deseos. Básicamente se resumían en tenderse al lado del moreno y abrazarlo en la ya no tan estúpida cucharita, o en besarle los labios antes de que despertara. No es que tuviera miedo de hacer esas cosas cuando el moreno estuviera despierto, sino que sentía la necesidad de realizar tales acciones de inmediato. Al fin se decidió a que un beso rápido no le haría daño a nadie.

       Se acercó lentamente a los labios de su amigo, cerró los ojos a pocos centímetros, ya podía sentir la respiración ajena, sólo faltaba un poco más para probar ese manjar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Dean? –preguntó el moreno con los ojos totalmente abiertos y fijos en el rubio.

       El rubio sintió algo parecido a un cubetazo de agua helada. Sentía que si abría los ojos todo se esfumaría, tendría 40 años y estaría en la cama de alguna mujer con la que se había liado en alguna borrachera. _¿Por qué usas ese estúpido tono conmigo?_ pensó rindiéndose a enfrentar lo que sea que hubiera al abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué parece? –replicó al tiempo que abría los ojos sin apartarse. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente al notar que seguía donde quería y con quien quería estar.

-Parece que… - _que me vas a besar_ , Castiel estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero recordó que se trataba de Dean y que él no besaba a menos que fuera en busca de más.- que quieres matarme por colarme a tu cama.

-No te colaste, yo te traje. –dijo el rubio apartándose del moreno.- debiste regresar aquí anoche en vez de dormir en el sofá. –replicó con el ceño y labios fruncidos.

-¿Para seguir peleando? Iba a irme a casa, pero Sam insistió en que podía quedarme.

-Pudimos haberlo arreglado desde ayer.

-Tres años no se arreglan en una noche, Dean.

       El rubio no tenía respuesta válida contra eso. _La jodí en grande, tendré que resolverlo en grande._  Con ese pensamiento extrañamente optimista para él pensó una respuesta rápidamente. Pero ese rápidamente habían sido en realidad casi cinco minutos, por lo que Castiel ya estaba sentado en la cama.

-No, pero por una noche se inicia. –dijo el rubio sonriéndole de manera tranquila, consciente de que tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

-No entiendo –Castiel hizo aquel gesto tan típico en él, ladear el cuello y entrecerrar los ojos, que a pesar de ello a Dean siempre se le había hecho encantador.

       Dean seguía sonriendo dulcemente ante la imagen de su amigo. Pensó en declararle sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, pero tenía miedo. De no ser correspondido, de que hubiera alguien más para el moreno, de ser una mierda… de todo. Quería moverse con seguridad, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería no decir nada hasta estar seguro de que el otro también estaba enamorado de él, o, de ser necesario, hasta enamorarlo.

-Dean esa sonrisa me asusta –el moreno lo miraba preocupado.- ¿tienes fiebre o algo? –preguntó extendiendo la mano instintivamente para tomarle la temperatura.

-Nunca he estado mejor, Cas. –respondió el rubio al tiempo hacía un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

        El ojiazul bajó la mano y se le quedó mirando sin entender. Entonces, Dean extendió su propia mano y le revolvió el cabello con mimo al moreno.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar? Supongo que trabajas esta noche, necesitas alimentarte. Vamos, te haré esos macarrones con queso y malvaviscos que tanto amas.

 

El moreno seguía sin entender aquella actitud tan extraña en su amigo. Lo dejo ser, temiendo enfadarlo si seguía cuestionándolo. Así fue como terminó en la cocina llevando a cabo una de las 1001 formas para hacer macarrones con queso. Esta mañana optaron por la especialidad de malvaviscos, en honor a la presencia de su amigo adicto a los dulces.

       A las 8 am estuvo listo el desayuno. Ninguno de los jóvenes quería ir a despertar a la parejita, y tenían dos buenos motivos para ello. En primera instancia, Sam se convertía en ogro si lo despertaban, y en segunda, no querían interrumpir nada que estuviese pasando en la habitación, además de que imploraban al cielo que no hubiese pasado nada de lo que se imaginaban entre esos dos. Al final lo dejaron al azar, lanzaron una moneda y el destino quiso que fuera Cas el responsable de la misión.

       El moreno subió a regañadientes para llamar a la pareja a desayunar. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, si por él fuera hubiera llevado un escudo para esconderse de Sam. Al no obtener respuesta decidió hablar.

-Sam, Gabriel, el desayuno está listo, bajen ya.- escuchó una risilla al otro lado de la puerta y dio por sentado que lo habían escuchado.- No pienso recalentar nada si se les enfría, están advertidos.

       Tras ese breve monólogo con la puerta Castiel volvió a la planta baja. Dean lo esperaba recargado en la mesa y con el botiquín al lado. El moreno sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco al ver semejante escena. Se sentó en el lugar que solía ocupar en la mesa de los Winchester y espero a que el rubio se sentara para comenzar a comer.

       La parejita bajó a los pocos minutos. Al escuchar las pisadas en los escalones Dean y Castiel pensaron en tomar sus platos y huir a comer a cualquier otro lugar. Pero no fue necesario cuando escucharon las risas de ambos chicos. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Sam venía visiblemente adormilado pero sin rastro de mal humor, tomado de la mano de Gabriel que venía diciendo cosas sin mucho sentido para los otros dos. Tras dar los buenos días se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a comer sin soltarse las manos.

        Más tarde, mientras los cuatro estaban sentados en la sala mirando la TV sin prestarle mucha atención, Dean no pudo contener más lo que tenía desde el desayuno queriendo decir.

-Lo que sea que hagas para lograr eso, te pago porque vengas a hacerlo cuando sea necesario.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Gabriel enarcando las cejas divertido.- necesito el consentimiento de Mami Cas para eso.

-Estoy seguro que Cas estará de acuer… -la voz del ojiverde fue bajando poco a poco mientras caía en cuenta de las palabras de Gabriel.- ¿Mami qué? –preguntó casi ahogándose con su propia saliva.

-No es nada, Dean. Sólo un apodo –dijo Cas dándole golpecitos en la espalda al rubio tratando de ayudarlo con su absceso de tos.- al menos a mí no me molesta.

-Dean, siempre te he dicho que eres como un segundo padre para mí, tanto como Bobby y Crowley –explicó Sam.- pero Cas es como una madre en mi vida.

       Ante tales palabras, Castiel trataba de no sentirse discriminado al bando femenino, y Dean trataba de recuperarse de tal sorpresa. En tanto, Gabe reía de la escena.

-Quizá deberían ser pareja como Bobby y Crowley, –comentó el ojimiel.- así la analogía estaría completa.

       Ninguno de los dos aludidos tuvo la reacción que el bromista se esperaba. Afortunadamente se acercaba la hora de irse a trabajar al “Good morning Vietnam”, así que la conversación terminó en el momento preciso con Castiel recordándoles eso.

       La parejita se vio obligada a despedirse porque Gabe tenía que pasar por su casa a cambiarse y asearse. Dean y Cas no quisieron ver semejante escena de despedida, no porque les molestara realmente esa relación, sino porque eran incapaces de no sentir celos de ellos.

       Castiel pidió prestado el baño para darse una ducha rápida y se cambió con una de las mudas de ropa que le guardaban los hermanos. En tanto Sam y Dean limpiaban la casa. Luego vino el turno de Dean, quien tenía un especial interés por averiguar si duchándose después de Cas se le pegaría algo, por poco que fuera, del aroma de Cas, descubrió que eso no pasaría pero no le importó mucho porque le quedaban varias horas junto al moreno en las cuales se las arreglaría para que ese olor se le quedase. Sam se duchó al final, con lo que estuvieron listos para partir al trabajo.

       Cuando estaban saliendo, el moreno se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Los hermanos lo siguieron extrañados ya que el auto estaba estacionado frente a la casa. Al salir del inmueble pudieron apreciar una hermosa motocicleta Harley de antaño que los dejó con la boca abierta.

- _Dude_ ¿cuándo ibas a hablarme de esta belleza? –preguntó el rubio admirando el vehículo.

-Fue mi regalo de graduación –explicó el moreno.- me la ha dado mi madre.

-Ya veo… ¿tienes que pasar por tu casa antes del trabajo de la noche?

-Mmmm… no he avisado nada al respecto en casa ¿por qué?

-Genial, avisa que llegas mañana saliendo del almacén. –dijo Dean dándole una última mirada a la moto antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al Impala.- nos vamos juntos al local y por la noche te puedes ir de aquí.

       Al moreno no le dio tiempo de reprochar. Esos hermanos siempre terminaban arrastrándolo a donde querían, en especial Dean. Resignado, envió un mensaje por WhatsApp a su madre avisándole la situación. A los pocos segundos vislumbró la respuesta en la pantalla “Mientras traigas dinero a la brevedad no me importa. Si quieres ser una perra gratuita no es asunto mío.” El moreno esbozó una triste sonrisa y guardó el móvil para luego correr al auto e irse a trabajar.

El tiempo en el local pasó volando. Lucifer estaba de buen humor al ver que Dean y Castiel se habían arreglado y todo marchaba bien, Balthazar hacía sonrojar a chicas y chicos por igual, chicas tímidas veían con cara de cordero a Benny, Dean apuñalaba con la mirada a April, todo en orden. Además había buena clientela, el clima era agradable y sus chicos se esforzaban por su paga, incluso su recién contratado hacía sus labores con total dedicación y detalle. Así mismo, todos los chicos tenían un buen día en el trabajo. Lo de siempre, con la novedad de que la parejita se sinceró con sus amigos y jefe a la salida.

       Dean temía la reacción de los demás ante la relación de su hermano y Gabriel, incluso estaba pensando donde pediría trabajo si eran despedidos por ello y que haría si perdía a alguno de sus amigos. Pero ninguno de esos pensamientos amenazó con hacerse realidad. Benny y Balthazar sonrieron diciendo algo sobre la libertad de orientaciones sexuales, en tanto Lucifer dijo algo sobre haberlo visto venir desde hace tiempo. El rubio suspiró aliviado cuando se despidieron de los demás para volver a casa, se sentía tremendamente agradecido de tener tan buenos amigos, ahora tenía un dato más a su favor, de tener algo formal con Cas nadie en su círculo lo rechazaría por ello.

       Castiel se sorprendió cuando llegaron al hogar Winchester y Dean aparco del todo y apagó el auto. Bajo del auto siguiendo a los hermanos a la casa para tomarse un tiempo con ellos antes de irse a trabajar. Decidió no hacerse falsas ilusiones, probablemente Dean saldría más tarde.

       Empezaron a ver _Game of Thrones,_ una serie que había llamado la atención del rubio. Le pareció realmente buena y se sintió algo mal por tener que romper el momento cuando finalizaba el tercer capítulo de la primera temporada. Los hermanos acordaron verla sólo cuando estuvieran los tres, por lo que no hubo mayor problema. Cuando Castiel se incorporaba para irse Sam se despidió para ir a responder una video llamada de su novio, y Dean le pidió al moreno que lo esperara un minuto a fuera. Castiel acató la petición al lado de su propio vehículo, un par de minutos más tarde Dean salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-¿A qué hora salen normalmente? –preguntó agitado.

-Te he dicho que varía.

-Ya, pero lo normal en el turno nocturno es salir a las 6 am ¿no? –el moreno se limitó a asentir ante tal pregunta dejando que el ojiverde siguiera.- ¿y tú nunca sales hasta esa hora, verdad? –el moreno volvió a asentir.- ¿lo saben Naomi y Eva? –el moreno negó por primera vez ante lo cual el rubio sonrió victorioso.- entonces pásate por aquí al salir de trabajar.

-Dean, no puedo hacer eso. Además ¿qué sentido tendría?

-Que estaríamos juntos un rato más.

-Ya estoy contigo en el trabajo, Dean, además a esas horas tu casi nunca estás aquí.

-Eso cambiará a partir de hoy –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que alarmó a Castiel.- tú fuiste quien lo pidió, “directo a casa” ¿recuerdas? Pues aquí estaré.

       Tras esas palabras el rubio tomó la mano del moreno y depositó en ella un juego de llaves.

-Son de la casa, hemos cambiado las cerraduras como medida de seguridad para que John no pille a nadie en casa. No te preocupes, ni lo notará.

-¿A nadie? –preguntó el moreno pensando que ahora Dean pensaba meter a sus ligues a casa.- si sólo puede pillar a Sam y Gabriel.

       El rubio se acercó a su oído haciéndole señas de que le diría un secreto.

-También podría pillarnos a nosotros. –murmuró rozando sus labios en la oreja del ojiazul. Castiel se distrajo tanto por esas palabras y ese roce que apenas notó cuando el rubio dejó algo más en sus manos.- ahí tienes la garantía de mis palabras –dijo el rubio tras apartarse y guiñándole un ojo.

       El moreno bajó la mirada a su mano y no pudo ocultar su asombro al encontrarse con las llaves del Impala. Volteó a ver a Dean con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y boqueando como pez fuerza del agua. Ante tal visión el rubio sonrió y le revolvió el cabello como esa misma mañana, _lamento si sólo puedo demostrarte mi amor así por ahora, es difícil para mí expresar algo sin temor a que creas que sólo es carnal…_

-Se te hará tarde. - tras aquel breve contacto el rubio se apartó e hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole el camino al moreno. Lo acompañó hasta la acera y se quedó allí mientras el otro encendía la motocicleta.- te estaré esperando.

-Yo… te enviaré un texto cuando salga.

-¿Con emoticones? –preguntó el rubio sonriendo al recordar como amaba su amigo los emoticones desde que los descubrió.

-Con emoticones –respondió Castiel sonriendo de igual modo pues por mucho tiempo se contuvo de mandarle emoticones al rubio porque parecía desagradarle.

       Castiel se colocó el casco sin las más mínimas ganas de partir, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Se despidió con la mano del ojiverde antes de partir al “Paradise on Earth”, con la mente llena de curiosidad sobre el cambio en su amado y evitando, sin querer, pensar en su trabajo nocturno.

        Por su parte el rubio entró a la casa tras ver desaparecer a Cas cuando este dobló la esquina. Pasó de Sam que lo miraba asombrado desde el marco de su puerta. Bueno, sería una noche larga, su primera noche esperando por Cas. Había sido su primer día consciente de su amor por el ojiazul,  el primer día intentando transmitir más que deseo en sus palabras y acciones, su primer día en el camino de enamorarlo.

        Se sentía como todo un virgen en esa cosa que llamaban amor, eso que el mismo no supo nombrar por años. Sin embargo, se sentía feliz de estar perdiendo esa virginidad con la persona que quería como a nadie más, con su primer, y ojalá, único y último amor.


	16. [For you, always, everything, is for you]

Capítulo 15 [For you, always, everything, is for you]

Castiel se sentía extrañamente renovado con las promesas que le había hecho el Winchester mayor unos minutos atrás. A pesar de tener poco tiempo con _su chica_ , como había comenzado a llamar a su motocicleta (claramente influenciado por Dean y _su nena_ ), podía sentir la diferencia al surcar las calles con ella. Iba jugueteando como nunca, rayando en los movimientos acrobáticos que haría cualquier adolescente eufórico, zigzagueaba y daba vueltas cerradas, _después de todo el transito muerto a estas horas tiene sus ventajas_ , pensaba mientras seguía su camino disfrutando del viento chocando contra su cuerpo.

       Apenas treinta minutos después de abandonar el hogar Winchester llegó al “Paradise on Earth”. Tras aparcar en el lugar que comenzaba a ver como suyo, se dirigió al interior del lugar por la puerta de empleados. Cada que pasaba por esa puerta, y esos pasajes más vigilados que cualquier otra parte del lugar, agradecía mentalmente el anonimato total que tenía. Lo agradeció especialmente hoy, que se sentía optimista sobre el futuro.

        Pensando en lo afortunado, dentro de todo lo caótico que era en realidad, de su situación fue que llegó con Meg. Cuando estuvo ante la morena fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que últimamente pasaba más tiempo en esa habitación que en la suya propia. No pudo evitar reír por la situación, pasó de ser un chico que vivía estudiando en su habitación a ser un _domme_ , todo en menos de una semana, cortesía de Bartholomé.

        A la morena no le pasó desapercibida su risa sin motivo aparente. En aras de su reciente proyecto de amistad con el ojiazul decidió indagar un poco mientras se cambiaba.

-¿Y esa risa, Clarence? Recuerda que el que se ríe solo de sus maldades se acuerda –comentó mientras se iba quitando la ropa de civil hasta quedar cubierta únicamente por un conjunto de lencería negra.

-No era nada de eso –respondió Castiel ligeramente sonrojado y desviando la mirada a sus pies con la excusa de quitarse los zapatos.

-No me digas que ahora te da vergüenza la piel –dijo la morena al tiempo que se paraba frente a él con el único cierre de su traje a medio subir.- a los clientes les gusta que los miremos, ya te lo había dicho.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el moreno totalmente salido de la conversación.- no, no, me avergoncé por lo que estaba pensando, no por verte –se explicó mientras se despojaba de la ropa para ponerse el traje.

-Me alegro –sonrió al verlo sólo en calzoncillos.- puedo seguir disfrutando de las vistas que la falta de pudor entre nosotros me regalen –bromeó antes de terminarse de acomodar la ropa y sentarse al borde de la cama a colocarse un par de tacones de aguja rojo carmesí.

       Castiel se limitó a reír por las ocurrencias de la morena. Siguió con su labor de cambio de imagen. No tuvo problemas con el traje y la peluca… no obstante, los lentes de contacto fueron otro cantar. Llevaba tres intentos, con picado de ojo incluido, y no lograba colocarse ninguno de los lentes. Resignado caminó de regreso a la cama, donde lo esperaba Meg completamente lista y con una sonrisilla burlona en los labios.

-¿Por favor?

-Ya deberías haber aprendido en estos días –comenzó.- debería cobrarte.

-¿Eh? Pero si sabes que estoy aquí por problemas económicos… -dijo el moreno que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, tenía el cuello estirado hacia atrás y apoyaba la cabeza en el muslo derecho de Meg.- velo como labor humanitaria.

-Mmmm… -la chica parecía pensativa mientras le ponía al primer intento ambos lentes.- Ya lo tengo –exclamó al ver levantarse al moreno.- fuera de esta mierda, cuando ambos seamos libres de largarnos, seamos verdaderos amigos.

        Castiel guardó silencio un par de minutos, tratando de ocultar su tristeza ante la entusiasta y sonriente chica frente a él. Ambos sabían que para eso probablemente falta mucho tiempo, pero quizá con esa promesa la carga sería menor para ambos. Soltó un pequeño y casi imperceptible suspiro.

-Deberíamos ir comenzando desde ahora, ¿no crees? Algo como amigos de oficina –dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo restándole peso a la situación.

        En esos momentos Gadriel llamó a la puerta un par de veces, sin entrar ni llamar más veces, como si se tratase de un aviso. Castiel se mantenía esperando indicaciones dado que no sabía qué podía significar aquello. Meg, en cambio se tomó su tiempo en verse al espejo y comprobar que todo estaba bien, después pasó a verificar que todo estuviera bien con él y su atuendo. Al terminar las revisiones, se colocó a su lado, y le tomó del brazo, tomando una postura correcta y elegante.

-Amigo de oficina –repitió mirándolo y sonriendo.- va siendo hora de tomar nuestros puestos, los primeros clientes de Clarence y Gomory han llegado.

       El moreno mantenía la mirada en alto, demostrando una seguridad y orgullo del que no podía demostrar titubeo alguno. Sin embargo eso era sólo el exterior, por dentro sentía como pequeñas partes de su mente se alborotaban y hacían jaleo en su pensamiento, _esto está mal, aún estás a tiempo de huir, sólo sal corriendo, finge un ataque cardiaco, no mejor una embolia,_ el ojiazul, en estos momentos ojigris, trataba de serenarse lo mejor que podía sin mucho éxito, de hecho parecía que lejos de cambiar de idea central sólo cambiaba de plan.

        _Hazlo por Dean,_ retumbó en su cabeza una voz que reconocía como suya, a diferencia de las demás, _lo harás, meterás el trasero en esa puta habitación y harás todo lo necesario por guiar al mejor orgasmo de sus vidas a las personas que esperan dentro,_ escuchaba mientras se detenía con Meg frente a la puerta. _¿Y sabes por qué? Porque lo amas y no vas a apartarte de él por algo tan estúpido como tu caótica vida, no ahora que parece haber cambios, no ahora que te toca sin mero deseo._

Meg apretó su brazo buscando relajarlo, ello aunado a esa voz que prácticamente gritaba tan alto como para callar a todas las demás fue lo que lo hizo tomar la perilla, y dicho sea de paso, retomar el control de su mente con decisión escrita en su mirada ardiendo en llamas azules pero oculta bajo las lentillas grises.

       Ignorando por completo el posible episodio de esquizofrenia recién experimentado, abrió la amplia puerta y entró con la chica aun tomándole del brazo. Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con una pareja curioseando por la habitación, pareja que al verlos se dirigió al centro de la habitación. Se quedaron allí, mirando con interés a Castiel.

       El ojigris se dio tiempo de observar a la pareja pensando en qué podría proceder con ellos, _¿por qué rayos no los hacen llenar una ficha o algo antes para que sepamos que les gusta?_ Eso se preguntaba desde que Meg le dijo que parte de su labor residía en descubrir las más ocultas pasiones de sus clientes con sólo mirarlos. Bueno, la pareja que lo observaba con detenimiento le hizo caer en cuenta de que quizá las palabras de la morena no eran tan descabelladas, o bien, por fin le servía tener un gran talento para encontrar la verdad sólo mirando los ojos de las personas.

        A pesar de que aquí no era suficiente sólo lo que podía descubrir mirando a través de las pupilas de los otros, había pequeñas ayudas en el ambiente. Para empezar, los clientes eran quienes elegían todo, desde el _domme_ que les atendería, hasta la música de ambiente, “quizá son demasiadas libertades para quienes pretenden situaciones de dominación, pero esas libertades acaban cuando nosotros ponemos un pie en la alcoba” le había dicho Meg la noche que le explicó aquello.

       Habían pasado un par de minutos, mientras Castiel recordaba partes de su entrenamiento se mantenía, a su vez, con la mirada fija en los ojos de la mujer de su cliente sin nombre, en tanto Meg rondaba al hombre cual tiburón al acecho. Podía apreciar cómo, con esa sola mirada fija, la mujer estaba que se derretía en su lugar. Su oído se mantenía atento al sonido de la música, podía escuchar algo similar a “Sonidos de la naturaleza” pero sin media naturaleza, por decir algo. La música había sido modificada, al grado de casi desvanecer los sonidos provenientes de la fauna y agudizando el sonido del agua.

        Agua en todas sus expresiones, cayendo, corriendo, incluso el sonido de piedras cayendo en ella, al punto de poder escuchar las ondulaciones del agua perturbada por el objeto externo, olas del mar balanceándose a distintos ritmos. _Benditos sean National Geographic y sus documentales que casi nadie ve,_ pensó. Las horas escuchando documentales mientras hacía tareas por fin valían de algo. Quiso sonreí por su victoria, pero aun estaba a la mitad del camino para terminar de dar su diagnóstico sobre la pareja.

       Terminaría de atar puntos en el camino, por ahora decidió que tenía elementos suficientes para comenzar a trabajar.

       Seguía observando fijo a la mujer, era menuda pero de curvas prominentes, cabellera rubia y lacia que le llegaba un poco más debajo de media espalda, portaba un vestido corto en color plata y unos tacones bajos a juego, su escote se encontraba cubierto por un chal de un plateado más claro. En resumen, las tonalidades y el color que vestía le sentaban perfecto. No obstante, antes de establecer esa mirada sobre la mujer, pudo notar que su esposo no dejaba de ver su melena. En esos momentos recordó que cuando entraron Meg veía el taburete donde descansaban al menos 6 tragos de esos que solía preparar Gadriel a petición de los clientes.

       Pensó que allí tenía una buena pista. Sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de la mujer aclaró discretamente su garganta, haciendo lo propio por agravar su voz lo suficiente para que no le reconocieran, tal como le habían indicado días atrás.

-Desnúdalo –indicó con esa voz profunda y señalando al hombre que seguía siendo víctima del escrutinio de su compañera laboral.

-Pero, yo esperaba un látigo… -comenzó la mujer.

       Castiel tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos exasperado ante la fémina. Caminó acercándose por completo a ella, quedando separados por apenas unos centímetros. Se inclinó sobre la punta de los pies para quedar mirándola de frente, sus narices casi rozándose. Podía ver como la mujer comenzaba a sudar y temblar ligeramente.

-¿Aun crees que necesito un látigo? –dejó que su aliento se esparciera por el rostro de la mujer, acariciándole la piel, pero sin llegar a tocarla realmente en ningún momento, en tanto su mirada seguía siendo dura, hielo y tiranía sintetizados en un gris matizado.

       La presión duró poco, unos segundos más afirmando su autoridad e imponencia ante el rostro de la clienta y Castiel se retiró. Cuándo se apartó pudo notar como su compañera se encontraba buscando algo en el amplio tocador con espejo que quedaba de frente a la cama en esa habitación, un lugar de pésimo gusto para un espejo diría él si le preguntaban, pero a los clientes les gusta así que no hay más que hacer con ello.

        La mujer le obedeció sin rechistar esta vez, avanzó a paso tembloroso, se podía apreciar como sus manos temblaban al intentar desnudar a su pareja. Castiel decidió que era momento de ponerse más firme, puesto que quería que todo mundo tuviera orgasmos a la brevedad para poderse marchar a casa de Dean. _Dean ¡eso es!_

-¿Eres alguna clase de inútil? –inquirió acercándose a la mujer por la espalda y hablándole por el cuello.- Primero quieres látigos cuando no puedes ni manejar mi voz, y ahora no sirves para darle placer a tu pareja ¿qué tan inútil piensas seguir siendo?

-Yo… no… -la mujer se escuchaba afligida. Pero Castiel no podía dudar, no podía ser blandengue y consolarla diciéndole palabras de aliento, él tenía un trabajo que hacer allí y no podía perder eso de vista. 

       Sintió como Meg, más bien Gomory, le depositó un botecillo en la mano, volteó a verla y percibió como ella le señalaba las piernas de la mujer. Al enfocar la mirada Castiel pudo apreciar humedad, unas gotas corrían en finos hilos por sus muslos, evidentemente provenientes de su entrepierna. Ese era su momento esperado.

-Acaricia sus piernas –le dijo con autoridad al hombre.

       El hombre, visiblemente mayor que la mujer por al menos cinco años, de cabello castaño almendrado, de complexión robusta, y varios centímetros más alto que Castiel, no dudó ni un segundo en obedecer. Se agachó ante la mujer y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas provocando en ella espasmos de placer con toques de miedo, como si temiese ser sancionada por Clarence y Gomory.

       Gomory se movía en torno a la pareja, la mujer por fin había avanzado en la labor de desnudar a su pareja, al menos de la ropa superior. En tanto, Clarence había logrado mentalizarse de algún modo, _mientras estés en estas habitaciones olvídate de quien eres, que la persona que realmente eres espere todas estas noches fuera de este lugar, aquí no eres Castiel._ Aprovechando de la decisión del momento, avanzó a donde las copas vacías descansaban. Como había intuido, no había rastro del labial rosa pastel de la mujer en ninguno de los vasos. _Caso resuelto_ , se felicitó mientras regresaba al lado de la pareja.

        Se colocó justo a un lado del hombre, en el camino había tomado el control remoto del reproductor de música, y subió lentamente el volumen de la ambientalización. La chica descansaba en la cama, tendida con las piernas abiertas, esperando más indicaciones por parte de Gomory. El moreno tragó grueso al pensar que la noche anterior había encontrado en similares circunstancias a Dean, en todo lo que había sentido a su lado en sus años en Lawrence, en todo lo que era el ojiverde para él.

        Y fue allí cuando lo supo, _si dejo a Castiel fuera de esto estoy dejando fuera a la mismísima razón que me tiene aquí, susurrándole a desconocidos actitudes sexuales y viendo a una mujer que no me provoca ni la mitad de lo que logra Dean. Lo siento, pero este extraño intento de disociación de personalidad acaba aquí, aún si me llaman Clarence, aún si tengo que hacer cosas que odio, es Castiel quien está haciendo esto, soy yo, y es por Dean._

 Pensar en Dean y en sí mismo fue de bastante ayuda, a Castiel le bastaba pensar con deseo, el deseo que sólo la persona adecuada puede lograr. Con esa determinación pudo no sólo imponerse mejor de lo que de por si lo estaba haciendo, sino adelantarse al pensamiento de sus clientes. En su mano seguía descansando el bote de lubricante térmico que le diese su compañera minutos antes. Tomó aire y fue abriéndolo mientras se acercaba de nuevo al oído de su cliente.

-Úntale esto y cómela como nunca, sé que lo que buscas es algo más, pero el calor, un par de soplidos sobre el lugar adecuado en el momento preciso… y obtendrás lo que quieres de ella ¿no suena bien? –no espero a que el otro respondiera.- aún si no te suena bien no me importa –dijo dejando caer en abundancia el lubricante en la mano de su cliente.-  son mis órdenes y no querrás saber lo que pasará si no las cumples –afirmó con voz sombría al final.

       El hombre hizo caso, se inclinó en el suelo delante de la cama y comenzó a masturbar a su pareja, primero lentamente, rozándola apenas con el lubricante, avanzando lento en su interior al tiempo que terminaba de desnudarse él mismo. La mujer gemía pensando que simplemente quería apresurar la penetración. Disfrutaba de las atenciones, pero se sabía inútil para complacer a su pareja en lo que él más anhelaba de ella. Quizá fue por eso que se vio tan sorprendida cuando Castiel habló.

-Ahora –sólo una palabra, grave y tajante, eso bastó para que la mujer tocara el cielo.

       Clarence y Gomory observaban con gesto de superioridad, desde una distancia prudente para no verse manchados de fluidos. Porque era precisamente eso lo que quería ese hombre, fluidos, en especial uno, pero había sido incapaz de lograrlo por sí mismo. Veían como el hombre le practicaba el que parecía ser el primer sexo oral de aquella mujer, ella se retorcía entre las sabanas jadeando, sacando sus caderas al encuentro de la lengua ajena y arqueando la espalda de placer, cual posesa, pensaba Castiel.

        El trabajo del hombre no fue muy prolongado, el lubricante térmico y seguir las indicaciones de Clarence le habían facilitado la tarea. Castiel y Meg escucharon sus jadeos desenfrenados, vieron como embestía frotándose contra las sabanas de la cama mientras no dejaba de atender a su pareja. El sonido de los golpes contra la cama, el sonido húmedo del sexo oral aunado a la música de ambiente, el mismísimo entorno central de sexo culminó cuando la mujer se corrió. “Claro que existe la eyaculación femenina, si lo sabré yo” le había dicho Meg días atrás mientras veían videos y él no caía de asombro al ver a una mujer correrse tras auto estimularse por unos minutos.  Y él acababa de ser testigo de la veracidad del hecho.

       El hombre bebió todo lo que su pareja le brindó, el elixir que tanto anhelaba de aquel cuerpo, ya que la mujer se corrió con intensidad tal que el hombre obtuvo, después de los fluidos orgásmicos de la chica, el _golden shower_ que tanto quería de ella. Castiel y Meg vieron como el hombre dejaba que aquello le salpicara toda la cara y se lamía las gotas de los labios como si se tratase de la bebida más deliciosa del mundo. Cuando la chica por fin concluyó su descargue, el hombre se levantó del suelo, Gomory pensó que el momento de la penetración era lo que procedería, pero se equivocó, y Castiel ya se imaginaba lo que seguiría, lo había intuido al ver que los 6 tragos vacíos yacían en las entrañas del hombre. Ese sujeto, ahí de píe entre las piernas de esa mujer comenzó a masturbarse con todo, fuerza y velocidad que hacían a Castiel preguntarse si el hombre acabaría por arrancarse el miembro. Lo veía con la mirada fija en su pareja, podía ver el sudor corriendo por el cuerpo de ambos, veía los testículos del hombre comenzando a amoratarse del esfuerzo. Le pareció un buen momento, le dio un leve codazo a Meg al tiempo que tiraba de su brazo para que ambos se acercaran al centro de la acción en aquella alcoba.

-Ofrece tu lengua –le ordenó Gomory a la chica, esta obedeció con la vista aun nublada por su reciente experiencia orgásmica.

-Márcala –fue la palabra que salió de los labios de Castiel.

       Entonces el hombre comenzó a gemir incoherencias, las típicas del orgasmo, sobre Dios y lo bueno que fue al darnos el sexo a cambio de expulsarnos del paraíso y tonterías de ese estilo. Un par de sacudidas más y lo hizo, la marcó como él deseaba. La mujer recibió la orina de su pareja en todo su cuerpo. Incluso no hizo cara de asco al sentir las gotas en sus labios y boca, sino que las degustó con placer. El hombre se corrió tras eso, marcando de nuevo a la chica y obteniendo el mismo y placentero resultado. La chica reposaba en la cama, totalmente satisfecha y con una sonrisilla tonta en el rostro. Castiel no pudo evitar pensar que quería dejar a Dean con sonrisillas así en el rostro, aunque… ese método en particular no le atraía para experimentarlo en carne propia _, gracias, pero no gracias_.

        Clarence y Gomory se fueron a sentar al sofá que quedaba a un lado de la cama, brazos cruzados y expresión seria, sin relajarse ni por asomo, profesionales hasta el final. La pareja descansó algo así como 15 minutos, ambos tendidos en la cama, abrazados y disfrutando de la fusión de todos esos fluidos sobre sus pieles. Cuando por fin se pusieron de pie procedieron a vestirse con pereza, como si dudaran de la realidad y pensaran que vestirse acabaría con todo. Al terminar de vestirse el hombre sacó de su chaqueta su billetera.

-El pago se realiza en la oficina del dueño –dijo Gomory negando con la cabeza cuando el hombre le extendió varios billetes doblados.

-¿Qué no cuentan las propinas? –preguntó la mujer con una vocecilla algo aguda pero agradable.- ya nos habían dicho que el pago es con el tal Metatron, pero ustedes se han ganado esto –dijo tomando el dinero de su pareja y dispuesta a darlo a Castiel, el cual quitó la mano cuando ella estuvo a punto de tocarle.

-Está prohibido tocarnos –dijo mecánicamente.

       La pareja se miró a los ojos antes de sonreír, el hombre dividió los billetes en dos partes iguales y dejó ambos bonchecitos en el sofá donde estuviesen sentados minutos antes los _domme._ Ni Meg ni Castiel hicieron atisbo de voltearse así que no se enteraron del asunto.

-Ah, esta fue una noche memorable -dijo el hombre pasándole el brazo por los hombros a la chica, la cual asintió sonrojada.- por eso se los digo, que si me he olvidado algo hoy es porque no es importante o así debe de ser. –sentenció.- los volveremos a pedir.

-Gracias, esperamos contar con su buena publicidad.- Meg asintió sonriendo.

-Oh, cuenta con ello, linda –respondió la mujer.- Clarence y Gomory serán la sensación de mi club de lectura, espero que tengan la agenda lista y dispuesta.

       Con ese último intercambio de palabras la pareja se retiró. Meg y Castiel se disponían a irse, pero Castiel recordó apagar el reproductor de música y volvió al sofá por el control remoto, entonces vieron el dinero. Nada más y nada menos que $100 (USD) para cada uno. Recordando las últimas palabras del hombre, tomaron su dinero y salieron de la habitación. 

-Realmente no es tanto –Meg trató de quitarle peso al asunto una vez que estuvieron en su habitación cambiándose.- Metatron vende nuestras sesiones en $500, de los cuales nos da $125 a cada uno y él se queda con el resto.

-¿Qué no es tanto? –inquirió Castiel riendo nervioso mientras se sacaba la peluca.- si me hubieras dicho que había tal cantidad de por medio me hubiera apuntado antes a las sesiones entre semana –mencionó.- Metatron tampoco me dijo cuanto ganaría.

-Supongo que creyó que lo sabrías –la morena se encogió de hombros y terminó de ponerse su propia ropa.- no hay mucho entre semana, fetichistas pequeños, los peces gordos, como el de hoy, caen los fines.

-Hummm, pero igual son $125 seguros con ellos.

-No creas, por sesión sacarás al menos $150, todos dejan propina, aún si sólo son $25

-Aún si sólo… –repetía Cas riendo con un poco de nervios.- quizá esto no sea tan tardado –meditó.- Meg… ¿aceptarías más sesiones al día?

-¿Dónde quedó el _domme_ de hace unos minutos? –preguntó riendo.- ¿No me lo mandarás?

       En ese momento la morena hizo una expresión tan parecida a una que conocía en Dean que recordó que debía salir rápido al aviso de Gadriel, porque ahora el Winchester mayor lo esperaba en su casa y, aún si no sabía los motivos, eso lo emocionaba y hacía feliz. Le daba fuerzas para seguir con toda esa locura. _Dean, lo hago por ti, siempre, todo, es por ti._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigan leyendo :'D lento pero seguro


	17. [This time, is a different time]

Capítulo 16 [This time, is a different time]

 _¿Qué rayos hace Gadriel que no avisa que podemos salir?_ se preguntaba el moreno mientras daba vueltas por la habitación privada que compartía con Meg. _Tiene que verificar todo, es por nuestro bien_ , trataba de auto convencerse, _es temprano, ya no debe tardar_ …

       El moreno terminó sentado en la cama junto a Meg, la cual dormitaba recostada sobre su vientre. De no ser porque estuvo presente, y vivió el cansancio mental que implicaba su labor, no entendería por que la chica se encontraba tan cansada como para dormirse así.

       Podía recordar que tan pronto llegaron a su habitación, y sin esperar si quiera a terminar la charla que habían empezado, ella se había apresurado a quitarse todo el atuendo de Gomory. Castiel recién lograba quitarse los pupilentes cuando notó aquel bulto tendido en la cama y que respondía al nombre de Meg.

        Ahora, sentado junto a ella y mirando como descansaba, se sentía agradecido con la vida por haber conocido a Meg. Sentía que quería estar para ella, tal como ella ha hecho con él hasta el momento. Por un momento pensó en tenderse a su lado a dormir mientras esperaban el aviso de Gadriel. Sin embargo, por mucho que Metatron alardeara de la seguridad de su negocio, no estaba dispuesto a bajar tanto la guardia, y menos aun con su nueva amiga descansando. Eso era una de las cosas que sentía por Meg, deseos de protegerla.

-Puede que no sepa más que tú nombre, pero eso basta para que quiera evitar que algo malo te suceda. –murmuró bajito y con una pequeña sonrisa mientras retiraba con cuidado el cabello del rostro de la morena.

        El moreno se quedó allí sentado por 30 largos minutos, hasta que Gadriel vino a avisarle de la salida. Casi tuvo que cargar a Meg fuera del edificio, pero por suerte la chica despertó por completo poco antes del estacionamiento. Castiel la fue a dejar hasta su coche, no se sentía muy seguro de que pudiese manejar en tales condiciones.

-Puedo manejar a casa perfectamente –afirmó la morena encendiendo el coche.- no me consientas de más… de cualquier modo, no te quedarás mucho –murmuró la última frase desviando la mirada al parabrisas.

-No, no me quedaré mucho. Pero, cuando me vaya, tú te irás conmigo –dijo con seguridad antes de sonreírle sinceramente.- no me iré sin ti –dijo formando un tache invisible sobre su corazón, a modo de promesa.

       La chica trató de disimularlo, pero Castiel supo que sus palabras le habían llegado. Después de eso Castiel dio la vuelta y fue por su vehículo, en tanto Meg se marchaba a casa con esperanzas por el futuro que no tenía hace mucho tiempo.

        Castiel por su parte se encontraba de nuevo en el camino, ansioso por llegar a la casa de los Winchester. Podía experimentar como lo inundaban los sentimientos que le provocaba saber que se dirigía a ver a la razón de soportar cualquiera de los “cómo”, esa cuerda salvavidas que lo alejaba del nihilismo. Todas esas fervientes sensaciones se veían, de nuevo,  reflejadas en su manera de deslizarse en su chica, rápida y acrobáticamente, por la pista.

       Como se estaba haciendo habitual, le tomó 20 minutos llegar a su destino. En cuanto llegó siguió el cómodo nuevo ritual que comenzaba a establecerse, _sé que los hábitos requieren mayor repetición que un par de ocasiones. Pero de verdad, podría convalecer de la peor de las enfermedades, sin quejarme, si esto fuese a convertirse en un hábito._ Habiendo trepado el árbol que daba a la ventana del ojiverde, notó la ventana abierta, por lo que se dispuso a entrar sin pensar si quiera en la sorpresa que se llevó la última vez que entró así.

       La luz en la habitación escaseaba, sólo alcanzaba a colarse una ligera luz desde el pasillo. El moreno podía apreciar un cuerpo tendido bajo las mantas de la cama. Se acercó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que no sabía si el ojiverde estaba o no dormido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la cama pensó que su amigo dormía, se disponía a sacar mantas del armario y hacerse un lecho con ellas en el suelo, o en su defecto salir del lugar y regresar a su propia casa. Se giró mientras meditaba si ir a la ventana o al armario, cuando sintió una mano sujetándolo por la muñeca.

-No pensabas irte ¿verdad? –preguntó el rubio ligeramente adormilado.

-No… bueno, quizá –respondió el moreno sonrojado por el gesto de inocencia que acompañaba a la pregunta.

-Mmmm, tendré que esperarte despierto para que no huyas entonces.

-No es necesario, Dean. Deberías seguir durmiendo, de todos modos ya te veo a diario bastante tiempo, a este paso terminarás por hartarte de mí…

       El rubio no lo dejó seguir hablando, tiró de él, _justo como muchas veces en el pasado, pero esta vez se siente diferente, cuidadoso, cálido…_ pensó el moreno mientras caía tendido en la cama al lado del rubio. Se dio una patada mental al caer en cuenta de que probablemente estaba formándose expectativas de más… _Bien, sé honesto contigo mismo, ahora viene el manoseo descarado, un poco de semen regado y luego vuelvo al sofá, mi nuevo amigo._ El moreno apretaba los párpados con fuerza, esperando que comenzara el ritual habitual. Pero eso no pasó, en su mente llegó a contar 20 segundos y nada.

        Abrió los ojos con lentitud, al no sentir ningún peso sobre él se giró, esperando encontrarse con Dean desnudándose o algo por el estilo, preocupado por haberlo molestado con su gesto anterior. No obstante, lo que se encontró estaba lejos de cualquiera de los posibles escenarios que se había planteado. A su lado se encontraba su amigo recargado sobre su costado y apoyado en su brazo flexionado, observándolo con total tranquilidad.

       _¿Pero qué rayos?_ el moreno no pudo evitar arquear ligeramente las cejas y torcer el cuello hacia un lado en un gesto de preocupación. Por su lado, el rubio lo observaba conteniendo a penas la risa.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer? –preguntó Cas sin cambiar de expresión.

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas –respondió el rubio dejándole ver una sonrisa.

       A continuación el rubio se acercó lentamente al ojiazul. _Ya me lo esperaba, aquí vamos_ , pensó el moreno al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, casi saliendo al encuentro del beso que esperaba recibir de Dean. El ojiazul abrió los ojos cuando sintió un peso sobre su pecho, el brazo del rubio estaba extendido sobre su cuerpo manteniéndolo firmemente sujetado, abrazándolo. Castiel pensó que estaba sufriendo algo así como un mini infarto, _Dean me está abrazando, lo está haciendo de verdad, sin segundas intenciones, sólo abrazándome…_ Mantenía los ojos abiertos sin creerse aun la situación, notaba su respiración y pulso acelerados, incluso sentía sudor frío recorrerle la piel.

-Cas –el ojiverde se quejó levemente.- así no hay quien duerma.

       El moreno casi suelta un suspiro de frustración, _mierda, ahora seguro que me suelta… ¡estúpido! ¡estúpido!,_ hizo un pequeño puchero y temblaba un poco por la rabia contra si mismo contenida, comenzaba a resignarse a perder la calidez de aquel contacto de en sueños. Sin embargo, esta noche estaba siendo de sorpresas.

-Ven aquí –el adormilado rubio estrechó el abrazo, pegando a Castiel a su cuerpo hasta donde le era posible.- tranquilo, vamos a dormir –dijo al tiempo que revolvía su cabello con mimo.

        Castiel no se lo podía creer, _¿estar en la misma cama, a solas, con Dean Winchester, y sólo dormir?_ Inconscientemente el calor y confort de Dean lo fue tranquilizando y arrullando. Sin embargo, seguía despierto, viendo el apacible rostro de su amigo mientras iba sumiéndose en un sueño cada vez más profundo.

       Se encontraba en pleno bostezo cuando sintió como Dean se movía, de inmediato se quedó tieso como tabla. El rubio se movió llevándose al ojiazul junto con él, Castiel se dejó hacer esperando a que el rubio terminara de ponerse cómodo. Terminó atrapado entre ambos brazos del Winchester mayor y con una de las piernas del mismo enredada de manera intrincada entre las suyas propias.

         En otras circunstancias no habría podido dormir en tal situación, sus sentimientos estarían revoloteando por su mente todo lo que quedaba de la noche, estableciendo posibilidades, dialogando entre si y demás cual grupo de colegialas. Pero venía regresando de su primer día trabajando como _domme_ , estaba exhausto y el calor emanante del cuerpo de Dean le prometía el mejor sueño reparador. Se fue adormilando de a poco, hasta que definitivamente cayó dormido entre los brazos del rubio que lo ceñía recelosamente contra sí, como si se tratara de algo frágil que quisiera proteger de la mismísima brisa matinal. 

 

 _Tranquilo, sólo debes ser anti-Dean… bueno, no tanto así, no tan literal… no es como si por quererlo besar optes mejor por golpearlo._ El rubio soltó un pequeño y grave gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta. Si seguía revolviendo su cabello así con cada oleada de frustración acabaría dejándose calvo.

       _¡Joder, Winchester! ¿En qué mierda haz estado pensando toda tu maldita adolescencia? Joder, si hasta Sammy sabe más de amor…_ No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo actuar cuando Cas regresara… de hecho, ni siquiera tenía certeza alguna de que lo haría. _Mierda, estará cansado de trabajar y todavía le pido soportar mis estúpidos caprichos… pero, quiero estar con él, tenerlo ahora que sé cómo me siento por él…_

       En debates internos de esa índole se fue pasando su noche, hasta que se cansó de tirar de su propio cabello, tronarse los dedos y dar vueltas cual león enjaulado. Se había quedado de pie, recargado contra su escritorio, viendo de frente al pizarrón de anuncios que tenía colgado sobre el mismo. En él había recordatorios sobre la laminilla de calendario que cambiaba cada mes, además de fotos con sus seres queridos. La mirada del rubio se enfocó en “su orilla”, la cual consistía en la orilla izquierda de la pizarra, en ella tenía únicamente fotos de él con Castiel. Dejó que su mirada vagara por aquellos recuerdos.

        La fotografía más antigua correspondía a él y Castiel en el taller de Bobby, el primer día del moreno en Lawrence, en ella podía apreciar la timidez y miedo característicos de aquel chico que conoció en Missouri… _Nunca me dijo que le pasaba, nada sobre esos moretones, nada sobre su mirada asustada…_ El rubio se acercó aún más a la pizarra, hasta acariciar con la punta de los dedos las fotografías.  Continuó analizando las fotografías del primer año, como la sonrisa de Castiel fue haciéndose menos forzada, como sus ojos iban perdiendo ese brillo de miedo, el ojiverde sonrió pensando que quizá los temores del moreno se habían quedado en Missouri.

         La autosatisfacción del rubio por haber cambiado la vida de su amigo fue mermando cuando vio la fotografía de la noche de graduación de la escuela básica. Era la foto que les tomó Eva cuando fue a dejar a Castiel tras su picnic y espectáculo privado de fuegos artificiales… _y nuestro primer beso_ , recordó el rubio al tiempo que se llevaba un par de dedos a los labios, acariciándolos como si sintiera aun la presencia de ese primer beso. El recuerdo para él, a pesar de lo confuso que se sintió en ese entonces, era cálido y abrazador, era feliz. Esa felicidad se veía claramente reflejada en la fotografía, el rubio sonreía ampliamente, incluso su mirada parecía sonreír. En cambio, su amigo, a pesar de estarlo abrazando, mostraba de nuevo esos destellos de tristeza en su mirada, contrastando con una sonrisa que igualaba en cuanto a radiante a la de Dean.

        El rubio comenzó a preocuparse al ver eso, _no, no, no, no puede ser._ Tomó las fotografías que correspondían a fechas posteriores, fue analizándolas una a una, en todas ellas el moreno se veía feliz, pero a la vez sus ojos iban recobrando, poco a poco, esos rastros de tristeza que él creía haber eliminado. Dejó las fotos en su lugar y se dirigió a su cama, se dejó caer por completo como peso muerto en ella.

         A base de patadas frustradas fue destendiendo el lecho, hasta que pudo colarse bajo las mantas y refugiarse. Respiraba agitado por el esfuerzo de contener toda esa ira y decepción, _¿te saqué de un infierno para zambullirte en otro? ¿Es eso, Cas?_ No podía, ni quería, parar de flagelarse por ello, _no importa que no sepa que te pasó allá, sé que te pasó aquí, y peor aún, sé que es mi culpa._ Una solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla, eso ya era decir mucho, Dean Winchester no lloraba, la última vez que lloró fue cuando su madre murió.

         El recuerdo de su madre fluyó por su mente relajándolo un poco, la voz de Mary parecía venir a él con el viento que se colaba por la ventana que dejó abierta para Cas. Dean no supo si estaba soñando o si la desesperación de ser un gilipollas le había comido parte del cerebro, porque en esos momentos escuchó la voz de Mary.

-Hijo, ya tienes el problema. –decía con paciencia.- Pero también conoces la solución, está en ti ponerla, cariño.

        Dean hizo acopio de toda la voluntad y fuerza que le quedaban. Dejó ir todas las voces, las cuales le decían lo contrario a las palabras de su madre, en un profundo suspiro. Se acomodó apropiadamente en la cama, acurrucándose viendo a la pared. _Bien, sólo depende de ti, este es el momento de ser un hombre y no un intento fallido de hombre que se cree tal sólo por ser turista vaginal._

Mucho más tranquilo, cerró los ojos para relajarse, en tanto pensaba en las cosas dulces que las chicas pedían en las cartas de amor que recibía. La verdad es que si leía algunas de ellas, las de Cassey, para ser más exactos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna mientras recordaba las palabras de adulto que la entonces niña le escribía. Las peticiones de amor y promesas para toda la vida, todo eso le daba escalofríos al intentar imaginarlo con cualquiera… con cualquiera excepto Cas.

       Recordó que tenía una lista de “Cosas que Cas quiere vivir”, pero hace años que no necesitaba el papel, todo estaba perfectamente almacenado en su memoria. No todas esas peticiones habían sido formuladas explícitamente, de hecho la mayoría habían sido inferidas por el Winchester mayor. Había de todo, desde lo más elegante, como asistir a alguna cena baile, hasta lo más común como una tarjeta de cumpleaños hecha a mano. ¿Cómo lo sabía Dean? Sencillo, él podía encontrar el anhelo en los ojos de Castiel, en su mirada, en los distintos puntos en que brillaban sus ojos dependiendo de cómo se sentía.

        Uno de los brillos más hermosos en esas gemas azules venía cuando contemplaba escenas de realización personal, libertad… y de amor. El rubio sintió como la relajación se extendía por su cuerpo rápidamente cuando, al recordar esos brillos, supo cómo actuar ante Castiel a partir de ahora, como poner fin a los años de tristeza del ojiazul. Cerró los ojos, entrando en un sueño ligero, con la certeza de que, de ahora en adelante, él haría esas piedras preciosas brillar sólo en sus puntos de felicidad.

       No supo cuánto tiempo dormitó, sólo supo del suave sonido del motor siendo apagado a las afueras de su hogar. A pesar de estar todavía algo adormilado, mantuvo su oído atento. Sabía que no podía ser John, en primera porque si acaso aparecería al día siguiente, y en segunda porque ese no era el sonido del motor de la camioneta del hombre… pero eso no garantizaba mucho, su padre alcoholizado era capaz de mucho. Se felicitó mentalmente por cambiar los cerrojos de la casa, además lo tranquilizaba que hoy no estaba Gabriel con Sam.

       El momento de tensión se rompió cuando escucho hojas crujir desde el patio trasero. _Cas,_ pensó con una sonrisilla, el sueño que lo invadía tras las anteriores horas de estrés volvió al relajarse pensando en que su amigo había cumplido su promesa. El sueño le quitaba las ganas de moverse, ya había escuchado a su amigo entrar, sólo esperaba a despejarse un poco más para voltear y saludarle, sólo un minutito más… pero ese minutito se fue al nabo cuando escuchó los pasos del ojiazul alejándose. De un salto lo tomó de la muñeca.

       El ojiverde cree que intercambió un par de líneas con él, realmente no sabe si lo que tiene en mente es su imaginación, una alucinación o sólo un sueño. Y la verdad es que no le importa demasiado, en estos momentos todo lo que importa era la mirada de emoción mal disimulada que le regalaba su amigo, la grata sorpresa en sus ojos al notar que no le saltaba encima a querer devorarlo crudo. _Si son drogas que alguien me dé más,_ pensaba el rubio, estaba actuando con una confianza que realmente no se tenía, aunque eso era lo de menos por ahora, lo único importante en su presente es el cuerpo de Castiel junto al suyo, atrapado en su abrazo, llenándolo de la paz que tanto necesitaba, dándole ese calor, ese amor que el rubio se había prometido ganarse a pulso a partir de ahora mismo.

       Ambos adolescentes bajaron al mundo real a regañadientes, ambos dudando de si era verdad o no lo que creían haber vivido esa misma madrugada. Los dos chicos que yacían compartiendo lecho notaron como comenzaba a sonar la alarma de sus respectivos celulares, la cual curiosamente era la misma canción, aunque eso aun no lo notaba ninguno de los dos.

_It was the heat of the moment_

_Telling me what your heart meant_

_Heat of the moment shone in your eyes_

       El ojiazul fue intentando desperezarse con los ojos aun cerrados, pero los abrió ligeramente alarmado al sentirse presa de un peso ajeno al propio. _No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser,_ se repetía conforme abría los ojos despacio y se encontraba hundido en el musculoso espacio entre el cuello y pecho que tan bien conocía, _Dean_. Sus mejillas se colorearon a una velocidad vertiginosa, había pasado algo de tiempo, lo supo porque la misma estrofa que lo despertó se repetía de nuevo. Quería moverse, disculparse por su alarma sonando y rompiendo el descanso del rubio… sin embargo, desconocía que Dean estaba despierto desde la primera frase de la canción.

       El rubio despertó casi al instante al empezar la canción, pensando al instante que era lo más _ad hoc_ en esos momentos. Sonreía bobamente por la realidad que lo acogía tras gratos sueños y horas de descanso revitalizante. Lo primero que salió a su encuentro esa mañana fue el oscuro cabello del ojiazul, haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la presencia de Castiel entre sus brazos, incluso podía sentir como su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo. Pocos segundos después pudo sentir al moreno removerse ligeramente entre sus brazos, podía sentir los latidos del corazón ajeno en el punto en el que el pecho del ojiazul se apoyaba contra su propia piel. De repente pensó que quizá su alarma había asustado al otro. Hizo una profunda inhalación, la cual alarmó al moreno, cuyo resultado fue ambos moviéndose para ver a los ojos al otro.

-¡Lo siento, es mi móvil! –dijeron ambos al unísono mientras la canción seguía.

       Sonrisas medio inocentes y medio traviesas se formaron rápidamente en los labios de ambos, Dean comenzó a reír suavemente sin soltar a Castiel y el moreno se sonrojó sin dejar de sonreír ni moverse de entre los brazos del ojiverde. La canción se volvía a repetir en el punto en que Castiel despertó, aquella estrofa que implicaba el título de la canción. Ellos no lo sabían pero en esos momentos, así, entrelazados en más de un sentido, experimentando un calor diferente al que conocieron por años anteriores, pensaron lo mismo. _El puto cielo,_ ninguno de los dos lo dijo, ni imaginó que esa poco romántica línea era la misma que hacía eco en la mente del otro.

       La canción por fin llegó a su final, pero el par de adolescentes seguía mirándose a los ojos, perdidos en su propio mundo ajeno a alarmas de sus corazones tan sincronizados. _Suerte que esas cosas se callaran al terminar la canción y no molestaran hasta cinco minutos después,_ pensaban. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Castiel desvió la mirada, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas. El rubio sintió ganas de comérselo vivo ahí mismo, pero desechó la idea rápidamente, quería hacer las cosas en el orden correcto esta vez, antes que cualquier cosa, tenía que saber que Castiel estaba enamorado de él y hacerle saber sus propios sentimientos.

-Hora de levantarse –dijo al tiempo que revolvía el cabello que le hizo cosquillas al despertar, pensando _ojalá que me despiertes así el resto de mi vida_.

-Si… gracias por… hummm… dejarme pasar la noche aquí.

       Castiel se incorporó tan pronto fue liberado del abrazo del rubio, se levantó por su móvil, que reposaba en la mesita de noche junto al del rubio. Pensó en las alarmas sonando, así que tomó el móvil del otro y se lo entregó. El Winchester mayor se encontraba estirándose cual gato en la cama, con lo que hizo sonreír a Castiel. Tomó el móvil y apagó la alarma.

-¿En serio? ¿Asia? –preguntó sonriendo divertido.

-Hey, Asia es una buena banda –se defendió el rubio

-Sin objeción –respondió el ojiazul alzando las palmas en señal de rendición.

       Ambos rieron al unísono, sus risas graves por recién haber despertado provocaron que recibieran un gruñido de alce proveniente del cuarto de al lado, aunque eso sólo los hizo reír más, pero esta vez de manera más sosegada. Cuando sus risas se calmaron, Castiel se sobó el cuello sin querer decir lo que sabía que tenía que decir.

-Tengo que irme –dijo el moreno mientras tomaba sus cosas, que eran pocas.

-Lo sé –dijo Dean con una mirada similar a la que ponía cuando no conseguía tarta de manzanas en ningún sitio.- ¿te veré en el trabajo?

-Eso depende. En caso de que un milagro sucediese la noche pasada y ahora no haya problemas en casa, me iré a disfrutar la vida leyendo bajo un árbol seco en Arizona –no pudo evitar reírse al final de su broma.- claro que nos veremos allí, Dean.

-Idiota –murmuró Dean mientras negaba con la cabeza, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

       Castiel apenas alcanzó a contenerse de responderle con un “pero así me quieres”. Veía un cambio abismal en el rubio, tan grande como las esperanzas que le estaba creando el mismo. Se recordó a sí mismo que le había puesto un ultimátum de un mes, no era la primera vez que se ponían fechas límite mutuamente, pero la idea de perder esa calidez que se comenzaba a gestar entre ellos desde el día anterior lo hizo sentir miedo. No quería perder eso, haría todo lo posible por aferrarse a esa cuerda mientras pudiera, ya fuese por un mes o por la vida entera, porque Dean era todo lo que él quería, todo lo que necesitaba para seguir.

-Te veo esta tarde –dijo sonriendo, pensando firmemente en aferrarse a esa felicidad, sin pensar en lo contingente que podría ser. Se dirigió a la ventana para salir.

-Puedes irte por la puerta principal –alegó el rubio al verlo en el marco de la venta.

-Nah, mejor así, no quiero perder la habilidad.

       _Me haces sentir como la estúpida Rapunzel,_ pensó Dean, _sólo me falta dejarme crecer el cabello y tener vagina._ Con eso rondando su cabeza, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Vio como Castiel bajaba por el árbol, escuchó cuando remolcó la moto a la acera frente a la casa, también estuvo atento al sonido del motor encendiéndose y alejándose. Se fue a tender en la cama, dejándose sumergir en el aroma de Castiel impregnado en su cama, el aroma estaba presente de manera tan sutil que nadie más podría notarlo. Tomó el móvil y escribió un mensaje para el moreno. “Avísame que llegaste bien a casa.” Luego comenzó a dormitar de nuevo, era temprano, cerca de las 6:30 am.

       Dormitó apaciblemente, lleno de recuerdos felices con el chico de sus ojos, el único al que quería seguir mirando y queriendo el resto de su vida. Todo iba bien para Dean, trabajaba y le iba bien con eso, en especial ahora que Sam también contribuía, incluso Bobby lo recibiría como aprendiz oficialmente si rendía bien en su primer año de bachillerato. Y estaba enamorado, diablos, incluso fantaseaba con su futuro al lado de Castiel.

       En sus sueños y en su realidad, todo pintaba prometedor. Hasta que los gritos de John lo sacaron de su mundo perfecto. No escuchó la camioneta llegar, ni la puerta principal abrirse, no escuchó nada hasta que su progenitor comenzó a llamarlo a gritos desde la planta baja. _Ahí va, puedes decirle adiós a tu nube de felicidad, Dean Winchester_ , porque cuando John lo llama a gritos de ese modo no puede significar nada bueno.

 


	18. A little break ?

Capítulo 17 [ A little break ? ]

El rubio tomó aire antes de esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada, como si eso fuera a disipar la presencia de quien lo llamaba desde la planta baja. Realmente deseaba pensar que se trataba de una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertaría, de preferencia con Castiel entre sus brazos… _Mierda._

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había dormitado, se levantó de un salto y tomó el móvil para ver la hora. _10 minutos… ¿podría ser?_ Trató de tranquilizarse antes de salir de su habitación, los gritos se habían detenido, pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuese una buena señal. Cuando finalmente llegó al pie de las escaleras se armó de valor para andar los pocos pasos que le faltaban para estar en el living.

-¿Me llamaba Señor? – _Joder, sueno como un maldito soldado_ , pensó tratando de no denotar su enojo por tener que usar ese lenguaje y tono de voz.

       John se encontraba sentado, si es que tenderse de piernas abiertas en el sofá podía llamarse “sentarse”. Apenas podía mirar a su hijo puesto que se tapaba parte de los ojos con un brazo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? No tengo ni cinco minutos en casa y todo es un maldito desastre –dijo al tiempo que se enderezaba un poco y daba manotazos tirando las fotografías que adornaban la mesa de centro.- ¿si hubiera sido un extraño? ¿si le hubiera pasado algo a tu hermano? ¿cómo mierda puedo irme tranquilo si tú no haces bien lo único que tienes que hacer?

        Dean escuchaba en silencio los reclamos mientras pensaba, _podrías no irte y hacer tu propio trabajo bien, en primera instancia._ Se dio una patada mental por ese pensamiento, las cosas sólo podían ser peores si John estuviera allí.

        Quizá pocas familias funcionaban así, pero para ellos era lo mejor a lo que podían aspirar. John trabajaba en el taller con Bobby, el cual no lo echaba porque era su mejor mecánico además de amigo de toda la vida, pero normalmente no se le veía por la casa. Solía pasar por allí mientras sus hijos estaban en la escuela y rara vez llegaba a dormir más de un par de noches seguidas.

        Ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre no les proveía más allá de un techo, dinero a penas suficiente y un mar de angustias. _Aún es tu padre_ , pensó Dean antes de responderle.

-Lo siento, Señor. No volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero, Dean. –John se dirigió a la cocina sin apenas mirar más a su hijo mayor.- Ah, por cierto, llama a Sam, tengo que hablar con ustedes de un asunto.

-Sí, señor.

       El ojiverde pudo escuchar como su padre ponía una cafetera. Se dio el lujo de descuadrar un poco los hombros, pero sólo notó una nueva contractura en los músculos de la espalda. Frunció los labios pensando en que eso iba a ser una gran molestia por días. Rápidamente se enfocó en ir por Sammy, no quería que John se pusiera más pesado de lo necesario.

        Se sintió mal de tener que despertar tan temprano al menor, _aún no son ni las 7, perdóname, enano,_ pensó mientras estaba en su habitación para tomar su juego de llaves. Unos segundos después estaba estrenando la llave que daba acceso al cuarto del menor de los Winchester. Al entrar se encontró con Sam durmiendo boca abajo y con un libro abierto bajo su mano derecha.

       El rubio se sintió fatal por tener que despertarlo, pero no le quedaba opción. Removió el libro de debajo de la mano del menor, con cuidado de no perder la página en la que se encontraba, en la mesa de noche junto a la cama descansaba un separador de páginas con la imagen de una cría de alce, Dean lo tomó y colocó en el lugar indicado para luego dejar el libro descansando sobre la misma mesa de noche.

       Comenzó a llamar a su hermano, con voz suave, como recordaba que lo hacía su madre. Después de un par de llamados, procedió a moverlo por el hombro, cuidando que sus movimientos no fueran demasiado bruscos y pudieran asustarlo. El menor comenzó a abrir los ojos poco después.

-¿Dean? ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto tallando sus ojos.

-No son ni las 7, enano. –pudo ver como Sam comenzaba a hacer gestos de desagrado.- Hey, tranquilo tigre. –le calmó antes de que comenzara a enfadarse de verdad.- Lo siento, Sammy. John llegó. 

       En ese momento pudo ver como el rostro de Sam palidecía al tiempo que el menor abría los ojos por completo. Lo único que se le ocurría hacer era mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa, no encontraba mayor forma de reconfortarlo.

-Quiere hablar con nosotros, –le dice al tiempo que pone la mano en el hombro del menor, el cual ya se encontraba sentado y a punto de salir de su cama.- no pasa nada, tú sólo confía en mí, Sammy.

       El menor asintió, confiando por completo en su hermano mayor. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron escaleras abajo, directo a su encuentro con John.

       John se encontraba sentado en la barra de la cocina, bebiendo café mientras hojeaba el periódico sin mucho interés en ello. Cualquiera creería que el alcoholismo le iría atrofiando los sentidos, lo cual era cierto de algún modo. Pero, si había un sentido que John Winchester parecía negado a perder ese era el oído. Escuchó los pasos de sus hijos desde las escaleras, también reparó en que se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de él. Los chicos sabían que los había escuchado, pero esperaban a que él les dirigiera la mirada.

       Finalmente, el patriarca de los Winchester terminó su bebida, se levantó a dejar su taza al lavaplatos y en el camino dejó el periódico en la caja destinada al reciclado. Si, él sabía fingir, fingir ser un padre más o menos decente, sólo un poco. Pero sólo enfrente de Sammy. Se dirigió de nuevo donde sus hijos, les indicó con un gesto de la cabeza sentarse en el living. Los hermanos ocuparon su lugar en el sofá de dos plazas, en tanto su padre se sentó en el sillón que sólo él podía ocupar. Tras unos segundos en que los muchachos veían la mesita de centro, cuyas pequeñas decoraciones seguían desparramadas por el suelo, John comenzó.

-Creo que he estado muy ausente para ustedes. Sin embargo, cada vez que veo como están confirmo que lo están haciendo bien. Ambos juntos, solos de cierto modo.-John hizo una pausa esperando a alguna pregunta de sus hijos, la cual no llegó. El adulto se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.-  Bueno, estos días que estuve fuera conocí a alguien.

       Los hermanos reprimieron la sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras, pero por dentro estaban preocupados y hasta asustados de lo que seguiría a esas palabras.

-¿Se volverá a casar, Señor? –preguntó Dean tratando de sonar neutral.

-¿Qué? –preguntó John con cara de asco.- Claro que no, ¿me han visto cara de marica?

       John cerró los ojos un momento al tiempo que se apretaba el puente de la nariz, como si eso lo fuera a calmar de algún modo. En tanto, sus hijos habían palidecido por unos segundos. _Marica_ , la palabra resonaba en la mente de los adolescentes. Sam se sentía consternado pensando que él no creía que pudiera ser llamado así, nadie merecía ser llamado así sólo por enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo. Dean, por su parte, pensaba que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que Cas sentía cada vez que él mismo ponía cara de asco ante cualquier mención de la homosexualidad, _¿cómo pude ser tan cabronazo?_ Las meditaciones de los hermanos habrían continuado, de no ser porque su padre los llamó a prestarle atención de nuevo.

-No es para que se pongan así, ya saben que Bobby es la excepción, –dijo sintiéndose algo culpable por la reacción de sus hijos, pensando que era por el viejo amigo de la familia.- aunque me reservo mi opinión sobre esa pareja suya –acabó refunfuñando.

       Los jóvenes asintieron sin agregar nada. Claro que Bobby y Crowley también habían pasado por sus mentes cuando pensaron en el repudio de John hacía las personas con otras tendencias sexuales. Pero la pareja son adultos, ellos en cambio son los hijos de un homofóbico, cuya madre fue asesinada por una vil sospecha de infidelidad con otra mujer, no más que adolescentes que empiezan su camino por la vida ¿cómo no tener miedo de John?

       John se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, sin darle mayor importancia a la reacción de sus hijos.

-El punto aquí es, conocí a un hombre que me ha ofrecido trabajar con él. Las cosas en el taller con Bobby van bien. –dijo tratando de explicarse lo mejor que podía.- No quería decírselos… la casa está hipotecada, y con este trabajo parece que podré cubrir el total de mi adeudo de una sola vez. Si hago eso seguro que podré costearle la universidad a al menos uno de ustedes.-dijo mirando alternadamente a los chicos.- El empleo consiste en dar mantenimiento a autos de ricachones que los llevan consigo en sus cruceros por el mundo. Serán sólo dos meses, por lo que estaré de regreso para cuando entren a la escuela de nuevo. El asunto es… me voy mañana a Maine por cinco o seis semanas.

       John decidió darles unos minutos a sus hijos para procesar la noticia. Ambos se mantenían serios mirando las fotografías de mejores épocas que descansaban regadas sobre la alfombra del living. Tras un par de minutos Dean se hincó para recoger las fotografías, procedió a acomodarlas mientras su padre alternaba la mirada entre él y Sam.

-¿No tienen nada que decir?

-¿Sirve de algo preguntar? –inquirió Sam con decisión.- Ya has tomado la decisión.

-Esto no fue una charla para hablar al respecto, –dijo Dean poniéndose entre Sam y John con gesto neutral.- fue un comunicado.

-Justamente. Me alegra que hayan entendido eso al menos. –dijo John poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo su mirada a las fotografías de la mesita de centro.- Algún día lo entenderán.

-Claro, Señor -respondió el rubio, usando de nuevo la voz que a su padre le gustaba que usara. Dio un suspiro mental al notar que logró tapar por completo el gruñido de enfado que Sam soltó.- ¿hay alguna otra noticia que debamos saber?

-No, –sentenció John regresando su mirada a los ojos de su hijo mayor.- lo de siempre, estás a cargo de Sam, les dejaré algo de dinero y trataré de enviarles al menos un poco más cada semana a la cuenta de Bobby, si hay algún problema llámenlo.

-Sí, Señor.

       Tras la tensa conversación, John se movió de su lugar para acariciar levemente las cabelleras de sus hijos, fueron apenas unos segundos, pero esos instantes eran suficientes para que ambos adolescentes se tensaran y sintieran ligeras arcadas ¿cómo no sentir eso ante el roce de las manos que acabaron con la vida de su madre?

       John parecía no notarlo, o de hacerlo decidía pasarlo por alto. Subió las escaleras dejando a sus hijos en la sala. Cuando Dean escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de John cerrándose, tomó la mano de Sam y lo guio a la barra de la cocina. El menor esperó sentado mientras su hermano servía cereal en un par de cuencos, comieron en silencio y mirando sus platos como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del lugar. Tras terminar de comer, Dean se había levantado a limpiar la cocina, se encontraba lavando los platos sucios, con Sam secándolos a su lado, cuando escuchó a su padre bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta principal.

-Dean, cuida de Sam.

       Después de escuchar esas palabras, las cuales llevaba años escuchando y estaban más que grabadas en él, el rubio pudo escuchar como su padre atravesaba la puerta sin más, todavía escuchó el ruido de la camioneta de John cuando partía.  Y, tan pronto como se dejó de escuchar el sonido del vehículo, escuchó los sollozos quedos de Sam a su lado.  Dean no pudo más que pasarle el brazo por los hombros a su hermano y tratar de consolarlo con ese breve contacto, esperando a que se calmara para poder hablarle.

-Al menos nos hemos desecho totalmente de él por un mes –dijo cuándo Sam por fin dejó de sollozar.- y podrás ir a la universidad.

-¿Y si no regresa, Dean?

-Entonces, yo me haré cargo de ti un poquito más de lo que he hecho hasta ahora, enano. –dijo al tiempo que le pasaba un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara.- Al menos hasta que el idiota de Gabe me pida tu mano oficialmente.

        Ante la mención de Gabriel, Sam se fue calmando más, sonrió pensando que tendría chance de ver más al de ojos miel. Dean, por su parte, recordó que había dejado abandonado el móvil en su habitación sin ver respuesta alguna de Cas.

 

El moreno pudo sentir como su móvil vibraba mientras aún conducía a su casa _, que no sea madre, que no sea madre_ , se repetía mientras trataba de mantenerse enfocado en conducir. Cuando llegó al frente de su morada, se quitó el casco antes de remolcar a su chica al interior del garaje. Al dejarla descansando en la orilla, con el casco sobre ella, por fin tuvo ocasión de revisar el celular.

       Al abrir la bandeja de entrada casi sin querer ver que había allí, vio un mensaje de _¿Dean?_ No podía creerlo… quizá se arrepintió de no meterme mano anoche, pensó tratando de no ilusionarse por el simple remitente. Abrió el mensaje y al leerlo juraría que se le cayó la mandíbula de asombro. _“Avísame que llegaste bien a casa.”,_ el moreno releyó cerca de 10 veces el texto antes de pensar en responder. Una vez que pensaba contestar, escuchó la puerta abrirse y la luz ser encendida.

-¿Castiel? –le llamaba su madre, aún adormilada.

-Sí, madre, soy yo. –respondió después de tragar grueso. Guardó de inmediato el celular, sin poder responderle al rubio.- Ya regresé.

-Eso es obvio, genio. –dijo su madre mientras se acercaba a él.- Y bien ¿cómo ha ido? Imagino que si te estás quedando tanto como hoy estás ganando bien, pequeña perra lasciva –le susurró una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, mostrándole una sonrisa retorcida.

-Si… supongo que va bien. –respondió el moreno desviando la mirada al suelo.

       No podía olvidar que Metatron y él tenían un pequeño pacto de no decirle a su madre que su empleo en “Paradise on the Earth” era como _domme_. Ella seguiría creyendo que Cas era un gigoló, _pero si apenas sé de ser un domme, ¿qué rayos le digo sobre ser gigoló?_ El ojiazul miraba sus zapatos tratando de pensar rápido. _¡El dinero!_ Pensó justo en el momento indicado, cuando su madre había llevado una mano a su muñeca izquierda, con la clara intención de herirlo si no le brindaba las respuestas que esperaba.

       El moreno se soltó del agarre con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, mantuvo su mirada en los ojos de su madre, la cual lo miraba con curiosidad y enfado mezclados en partes iguales, ya que su hijo nunca había tratado de escapar de sus agresiones. Llevo la mano que liberó al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, sentía la mirada de Eva agudizarse sobre él, sacó su mano con el fajo de billetes y se los mostró, lo cual relajó el gesto de la mujer.

-Son sólo mis propinas, Metatron me pagará los domingos al salir… -trató de explicarse, su madre respondió arrebatándole el dinero y contándolo frente a él sin tapujo alguno.

-Debes ser bueno, ya sea en calidad o cantidad, para tener estas propinas, –dijo mirándolo de nuevo mientras le sonreía de manera siniestra.- sabía que esto era lo tuyo, pequeña perra, –dijo pellizcándole una mejilla.- aunque si dejaras de pasarte por la casa de Winchester como la noche anterior nos iría mejor –mencionó al tiempo de liberaba el rostro de su hijo.

-Me quedaré en el trabajo toda la noche como hoy a partir de ahora… -respondió antes de ser interrumpido por su madre, la cual le regresaba el dinero.

-Sólo asegúrate de llegar aquí antes de las 7, no quiero a Nao quejándose del empleo que te conseguí. Ven, estaba preparando el desayuno, así podrás darle el dinero, invéntate algo rápido de porque tienes propinas además del sueldo semanal.

       El moreno asintió para después seguir a su madre al interior de la casa. Le ayudó a preparar el café y picar las frutas de estación que Naomi y ella solían desayunar, también preparó algo de té negro para él mismo y puso un par de rebanadas de pan en el tostador. Su mente no paraba de idear formas de desafanarse pronto, ir a su habitación y responder el mensaje de Dean, después de todo, el rubio era la cuerda que lo mantenía respirando en el mar de caos que era su vida desde que tiene memoria.

       Por suerte, Naomi bajó justo antes de que él fuera a llamarla, apenas 15 minutos después de su llegada a casa. La pelirroja venía vestida para irse a trabajar, cosa rara porque normalmente partía una o dos horas más tarde a su empresa, como buena jefa.

-No me mires así, –dijo sonriendo con condescendencia ante la mirada del ojiazul.- ahora más que nunca debo estar al pendiente de todo para que la empresa se recupere –explicó al tiempo que se sentaba a desayunar.

-Nao –le saludo Eva acercándose a ella para dejar un beso en su mejilla y luego abrazarla por los hombros.- Castiel te tiene buenas noticias –dijo mientras dirigía una dura mirada a su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa, Castiel? –le preguntó Naomi con una sonrisa genuina.

-Eh… Naomi, en el trabajo me va muy bien, he salido a hacer repartos con algunos de los operadores de tráiler y ayudado a desempacar en centros comerciales… recibo buenas propinas, –dijo sacando el dinero de su bolsillo.- aquí está todo, el lunes por la mañana te daré mi paga –sentenció sonriendo un poco ante la pelirroja.

       Naomi dejó su taza de café en la mesa, agachó la mirada y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Eva la confortaba con caricias en la espalda, en tanto, Castiel se mantenía tenso a la espera del enojo de Eva y una paliza tan pronto Naomi saliera de la casa. Tras un par de minutos, Naomi soltó un profundo suspiro y levantó el rostro, sus ojos se apreciaban vidriosos y rojizos, pero, en su rostro había una mirada de orgullo y agradecimiento, acompañados de una sonrisa.

-Gracias, futuro accionista de al menos el 10% de “Security Tenshii” –dijo Naomi antes de volver a tomar su taza.- sólo no te exijas de más, estás haciendo mucho por la familia y la compañía. Pero eso será sólo este verano, en cuanto empiece la escuela tú vuelves a clase, con o sin mejoras en la compañía.

-No pasa nada por un año, en serio… -trató de alegar el ojiazul.

-A este paso la compañía estará por lo menos estable cuando esa fecha llegue. –intervino Naomi.-  No me humilles de más como sostén de la casa, –pidió guiñándole un ojo.- todo estará bien. ¡Ah! No olvides guardar al menos el %5 de tu dinero para tu uso personal –dijo antes de empezar a comer su plato de frutas y con ello dar por terminada la conversación.

       El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, por suerte fue rápido. La pelirroja se despedía de Eva con un suave beso en los labios y de Castiel revolviéndole un poco el cabello, luego salió en su auto con dirección a “Security Tenshii”, con la firme convicción de que saldrían adelante todos juntos, costase lo que costase, tenía que ser capaz de darles lo necesario a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo, al cual ella misma consideraba como tal, a pesar de que no compartieran vínculos de sangre.

       En la casa se quedaron Eva y Castiel. Ante el silencio de su madre, el ojiazul comenzó a escabullirse a la escalera.

-Princesa, –le llamó su madre, cuando él iba a media escalera. Castiel se volteó a verla sin saber si bajar o quedarse donde estaba.- sobre lo que dijo Nao, asegúrate de guardar un poco –sentenció desde el pie de la escalera.- ya sabes, tus ahorritos pueden sacarnos de otro apuro como este, aunque preferiría que no fuera así. Y más te vale que ese cerebro tuyo no rinda menos cuando regreses a la escuela, prefiero que nos mantengas de él antes que de tu culo, aunque ya hemos notado que lo segundo también es remunerativo y eficaz.

-Como tú digas, madre. –respondió el ojiazul mientras quería correr al ver a Eva subir la escalera hasta quedar frente a él.

-No te quiero –le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.- pero tampoco te odio, y lamentablemente te necesito, quizá el interés a largo plazo que tengo por ti venga acompañado de algo de afecto, como el que se tiene a un perro leal. –sentenció acariciando las mejillas de su hijo con lo más parecido a ternura que ella era capaz.- Por eso quiero que te cuides, no de los clientes, ellos son predecibles y fáciles de tratar. Quiero que te cuides de quienes quieres, Castiel, porque ellos serán siempre quienes sean capaces de hacerte más daño, te lo dice alguien que lo pasó.

       Eva no le dio tiempo a su hijo para responderle. Con el final de sus palabras sus pasos se restauraron y desapareció hacia su habitación en silencio, dejando al moreno perplejo a media escalera. _Yo sé de algo parecido, madre… pero, Dean está cambiando, recién se ha comenzado a preocupar por mí, incluso me escribió un mensaje pidiendo que le avise que llegue bien a casa… ¡Rayos! ¡El mensaje!_

       El moreno reanudó su camino a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro antes de sacar el móvil para responder al mensaje. Las palabras de su madre aún rondaban su cabeza mientras releía el mensaje del rubio. No obstante, se negaba a dejar de creer en el ojiverde, en los cambios de su relación, y en poder ser amado por él eventualmente. Tomó aire, y valor, y se dispuso a responderle al rubio. “Llegue a las 6:45, perdona la tardanza. Te veo en el trabajo. nwn”. Envió el mensaje y se tiró en la cama a serenar su mente.

        El ojiazul se disponía a dormir un rato. Pero el móvil vibró a su lado, notificándole de un nuevo mensaje de WhatsApp. El moreno lo abrió encontrándose con que Dean era el remitente, pero se trataba de una nueva conversación en grupo, entre los hermanos, Gabriel y él mismo. Abrió el chat grupal con curiosidad, encontrándose con una nota de voz difícil de entender. La escuchó un par de veces para entender lo que los hermanos decían a la par, lo que alcanzó a rescatar de la conversación no superaba muchos gritos de alegría y casi balbuceos, pero el final de la nota era lo realmente impactante, sino mal entendía escuchaba un “No más John hasta dentro de un mes”

 _Suena magnifico, aunque demasiado bueno para ser verdad_ … pensaba el moreno, que se había incorporado en la cama ante la sorpresa del anuncio. Se disponía a responder, en cuanto llegó otro mensaje. “Saliendo del ‘Good morning Vietnam’ se vienen a la casa y les explicamos” el remitente esta vez era Sam. “Ok” respondió el moreno, acompañado de un emoticón levantando el pulgar en signo de aprobación, pocos segundos después vio una respuesta similar a la suya, pero enviada por Gabriel.

       Dejó el móvil de lado al no ver respuesta alguna del ojiverde. Se puso de pie a alistar su ropa para ir a darse una ducha y luego se dirigió al baño. 15 minutos después regresó listo y aseado a su habitación. Al entrar miró con nostalgia el perchero del que colgaba su gabardina. _Cómo te extraño, pero no quiero llevarte al trabajo de noche_ , pensó mientras la acariciaba quitándole algunas motas de polvo. De reojo pudo ver como la pantalla de su celular parpadeaba anunciando un mensaje, se encaminó a tomar el objeto que descansaba sobre la cajonera cercana al armario.

       “Espero que estés llevándote mis llaves y regresándomelas a la mañana siguiente todas las noches de este verano :3 ” Ese era el mensaje que _el malditamente maravilloso WhatsApp_ le dejaba recibir de Dean, _hasta le ha puesto un emoticón_ , pensó con alegría y una sonrisa apoderándose de su rostro.

        En ese momento de alegría recordó que, para cumplir ese sueño que le ofrecía Dean (e ignorando magistralmente si eso era de manera consciente o inconsciente por parte del rubio), tendría que ir a la casa de los Winchester directamente saliendo del trabajo, y volver a su propia casa sólo por las mañanas. He ahí el problema, pensó mientras veía con nostalgia su amada gabardina, lo siento, preciosa, tendrás que esperar hasta que acabe el verano.

       Salió de su habitación, en dirección al cuarto que compartían Naomi y su madre, tocó la puerta al llegar y esperó a que su madre saliera. Mas ella no salió, sino que le respondió a gritos.

-Pasa, princesa –con esas palabras Castiel abrió la puerta.-

-Madre, quería saber –dijo desde el marco de la puerta, viendo al suelo y evadiendo mirar a su madre, por los viejos traumas del pasado relacionados con entrar en su habitación.- ¿hay algún problema si me voy del trabajo directo al otro trabajo? Haría horas extras en la cafetería para no llegar demasiado temprano al segundo.

-Por mi mejor, dinero, no verte más de lo necesario, tiempo para mí misma, ¿qué más podría pedir? –replicó su madre riendo.- ¿Es todo? Porque si es así, quisiera que dejaras de mostrar tu patético rostro por aquí ya mismo.

-Sí, es todo. Con permiso, madre –dijo Castiel mientras cerraba la puerta.- gracias.

         Quizá no era la reacción más sana tras ser tratado como basura humana, pero Castiel salió casi dando brincos hacia su cuarto. Se sentía ansioso porque llegara la hora de irse a trabajar, su cuerda salvavidas estaría más presente que nunca, todo lo malo (o al menos la porción extra que había las últimas fechas) acabaría con el verano. Y sobre todo, al parecer tenía una oportunidad con Dean, ¿qué más podía pedir?

        La mañana se le fue en limpiar la casa y dejar la comida lista. Las labores que tenía desde niño habían disminuido en exigencia y frecuencia desde que están con Naomi, pero nunca habían cesado por completo. Eva bajó poco antes de que Castiel partiera, vio con una sonrisa la casa en orden y todo listo para cuando Naomi volviera, todo sin que ella tuviese que haber movido un solo dedo, o los labios para exigirlo, siquiera.

-Ya me voy, madre. –dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba la mochila sobre los hombros.

-Agradecido quien se case contigo –dijo su madre de la nada.- buena en las labores del hogar, obediente y abnegada. Y, sobre todo, una perra en la cama. La puta esposa perfecta.-sentenció con una risotada.

-Regreso mañana por la mañana –respondió el ojiazul tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

       Mientras conducía al “Good morning Vietnam” el moreno se repetía mentalmente _no soy solo eso para Dean._ Bajo la visera del casco un par de solitarias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Al llegar al trabajo, la adrenalina de haber acelerado hasta rozar el límite de velocidad establecido, había calmado su tristeza. Cuando aparcó frente al local, sus amigos iban llegando en grupo al lugar, Gabe caminando junto a Sam, Benny y Balthazar tras ellos, y Dean caminando al frente en soledad, Lucifer salió limpiándose las manos con un trapo a apresurarlos a entrar. _Todavía tengo motivos para seguir, Dean puede ser el más fuerte, pero no es el único. Lo lograré, sobreviviré a este verano como domme._

       Con los ánimos en alto, bajó de la moto y la aparcó adecuadamente en el lugar designado, para luego entrar a enfrentar su vida, tal cual estaba, tal cual la quería continuar. Tal cual la quería como base para su futuro, al lado de esos maravillosos amigos y del hombre que amaba, sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar en este mes, en pos del futuro que deseaba.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos, la verdad ya me confundí, tengo escrito hasta la mitad del 19, porque creí que ya les había subido hasta el 18, pero veo que me quedé en el 16...   
> Creo que les subiré el 17 y 18 hoy, si termino los detalles del 19 también se los subo hoy, como compensación a la larga espera.


	19. First results

Capítulo 18 [First results]

El día en el ‘Good morning Vietnam’ corría como cualquier otro sábado. Gente yendo y viniendo. Sí, Lucifer podía estar orgulloso de su equipo de trabajo, el cual se desempeñaba de manera espectacular a pesar de estar plenamente conformado por adolescentes.

       Claro, todo estaría perfecto, de no ser por Dean haciendo enojar a más de uno de los clientes que entraba con su respectiva novia al local. No era la primera vez que esto sucedía, pero el rubio solía tener al menos algo de discreción al hacerlo.

       Cuando el sexto novio enfadado del día salía del local, Lucifer decidió que era suficiente. Se dirigió a hablar con el ojiverde cuando fue interceptado por Benny. El fortachón ojiazul le sostenía por el hombro.

-Déjamelo a mí, Luci –el ojiazul soltó el hombro de su jefe, esperando que lo dejara a él ser el encargado de ir a hablar con su amigo.

-Confío en ti, Benny –respondió Lucifer antes de volver a ocupar su lugar tras la caja registradora.

       Benny se dirigió a donde Dean se encontraba recargado a la expectativa de que le llamaran de alguna de sus mesas. El chico de boina se apoyó al lado de Dean sin que el otro rubio reparara en su presencia. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y pudo ver como Dean iba por el séptimo novio enfadado del día. Veía a una pareja que parecía estar en su primera cita como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del local, de vez en cuando su vista se desviaba a la terraza, la cual cubrían Balthazar y Castiel el día presente.

       Pasó casi cinco minutos analizando al rubio, y esperando que notase su presencia, buscando la manera de abordar el asunto. Por donde lo viese, Dean no parecía particularmente interesado en la chica, lo cual desconcertaba un poco al ojiazul. Pensó en esperar un poco más, pero entonces escuchó un sonoro bufido a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontró con Lucifer lanzándole miradas de advertencia como diciendo “vamos, hazlo ya.”

       El grandulón pensó que de cualquier modo tenía el tiempo encima, no querían más clientes molestos por una situación tan trivial, además de que comenzaba a preocuparle que Dean no estuviese ligando con alguna de las chicas que estaba por el local sólo para hacerle ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-Hermano, si sigues mirándolos así ese será el séptimo novio enfadado del día –comenzó mientras veía como Dean por fin le prestaba atención.- si los 7 te esperan a la salida con cadenas y bates no quiero ser yo quien te lleve a urgencias.

-¿Enfadados? Pero si he visto que todas las parejas de hoy tienen citas estupendas… aunque al parecer se van algo molestos y viéndome feo… -respondió un muy confundido ojiverde.

-Sí, hermano, eso pasa cuando un tío buenazo ve demasiado a tu chica.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no las miraba a ellas, sólo estudiaba sus citas en general…

-¿Tú, Dean Winchester rey de los ligues estudiando citas? –preguntó el ojiazul arqueando las cejas con incredulidad.

-Ya lo has dicho tu, de los ligues –dijo recalcando la palabra.- y debería agregar, ex Rey, si quieres te cedo el trono, Balthazar y tu pueden tener un duelo por él si gustan.

       El ojiverde pensaba devolver su atención a la cita que se daba frente a él, pensando en ser más discreto esta vez. Y así lo hizo antes de escuchar la risilla a su lado.

-¿Quién es la afortunada? –preguntó Benny viendo al frente y sonriendo.- Debe ser especial para que quieras meterte en su corazón antes que entre sus piernas.

-Benny… ¿Pasaría algo si no fuese un _ella_? –preguntó el rubio bajando la mirada a sus zapatos, tratando de no soltar una broma para que su amigo se olvidase de que dijo eso.

-¿Pasaría algo si te dijera que me van ambos bandos? –respondió Benny mientras le daba un codazo antes de soltar una risilla.- No quiero ser pesado, hermano, realmente eso importa un carajo, me conformo con que sea un ser humano. Aunque si resultaste zoofílico necesitaré tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

-Idiota –murmuró Dean al tiempo que sonreía, aún sin el valor suficiente para voltear a ver al otro.- ¿y si te dijera que es mi amigo? –preguntó con nervios.

-Te diría que espero que sea Cas, porque yo estoy detrás de Balthy –contestó sin miedo alguno al ojiverde.- pensaba pedirle que fuera conmigo al baile de bienvenida a la media superior.

       Dean no cabía de asombro al escuchar esas palabras, tanto que se olvidó de la pequeña timidez que tenía por estar confesándole aquello a Benny. Después de asimilar lo que había escuchado sonrió al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? Oh, por todos los cielos, si me dices que se trata de alguien más no sé quién podría ser, tu mundo de contacto varonil se reduce a esto –comentó el fortachón mientras señalaba en cirulo refiriéndose al local.- A menos que… ¿es familiar o amigo de alguna de tus movidas?

-Sólo me preguntaba cómo nos coordinamos para ser todos tan malditamente gay. –respondió Dean riendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco ante los pensamientos de Benny buscando al responsable de su cambio. Luego dirigió su mirada al rostro de su amigo, pero lo encontró mirando a la terraza donde Cas y Balthy atendían a otros clientes.- Y, joder, hermano. Claro que es Cas.

       Ambos rubios hubieran querido seguir mirando a los meseros en la terraza, pero en ese momento Dean fue llamado por una de sus mesas, y a Benny le llamó Luci para saber en qué había quedado la conversación con el rubio. Benny se dirigió al encuentro de su jefe.

-Pasaré por alto el hecho de que veían a mis empleados de tal manera que podrían desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza embarazándolos con la mirada –Luci continuó antes de que Benny pudiera decir cualquier cosa.- en serio, lo pasaré por alto, hasta que sea inevitablemente anunciado a la comunidad gay creciente en mis filas –bromeó.- ahora sólo quiero saber si dejará de hacer enfadar a los clientes.

-Podría darte respuesta a eso si no nos hubieran interrumpido. –comentó Benny rascándose la nuca en ángulo tal que escondía el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Par de asnos. –dijo el mayor mientras se tapaba la cara cómo si el asunto fuera una tragedia griega.- Pedir una puta cita no requiere que observen a los clientes como si fueran sujetos de pruebas en un laboratorio. 

       Benny no pudo objetar ya que en ese momento lo llamaron desde una mesa que atendía. Poco después Lucifer estaba cobrando a la pareja que Dean había estado observando.

-Su mesero, el chico rubio de ojos verdes –comenzó el varón.- ¿está bien?

-Si –contestó Lucifer, agradecido de no escuchar molestia o enfado en la voz del cliente.- sólo está pasando por su primer amor, ya sabe, adolescentes. –hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto antes de entregar el cambio al hombre.

-Algo así imaginé –respondió riendo al recibir el cambio.- quizá debería poner un anuncio “Lamentamos las molestias que nuestros meseros enamorados puedan causarle, ofrecemos un café como compensación a los afectados.” –dijo al tiempo que hacia ademanes en el aire personificando el letrero, luego simplemente rio y salió a alcanzar a su pareja, la cual ya lo esperaba fuera del local.

       A Lucifer le hizo bastante gracia la idea. Volteó a ver a sus chicos, _¿en qué momento mi local se convirtió en un hervidero de adolescentes liados entre sí? Bueno, podría ser peor, podrían andar en drogas o algo, que estén enamorados no puede ser tan malo…_ Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, continuó trabajando, pensando que la idea del letrero era buena, exceptuando el punto de poner el letrero, simplemente se lo diría a los clientes que parecieran molestos o incómodos con la situación.

       El día terminó mejor de lo que esperaba, Dean mejoró en su discreción al observar a las parejas que atendían en el local. Sólo una pareja se quejó al respecto, pero la queja murió cuando Lucifer les ofreció la nueva cortesía y explicación sobre el “mesero rubio e idiota”.

       Al salir del local los chicos estaban hablando sobre la motocicleta de Castiel, el tema principal era qué rayos había pensado Eva cuando se la compró. La mayoría coincidía en que el moreno no tenía pinta de motociclista, sino que lo veían más bien transportándose sólo con sus piernas o en transporte público.

-Digan lo que digan, yo lo veo más en el Impala con Dean –comentó inocentemente Sam.

-Oh, tienes razón Sammy –respondió Gabe pellizcando una mejilla a su novio mientras emitía su típica risa.- por alguna razón parece ser su lugar natural en el mundo.

-Tampoco es como si fuese a apuntarme al motocross –respondió Castiel tratando de desviar el tema, agradeciendo tener puesto el casco porque de otra manera hubieran visto su sonrojo.

-Sí, bueno, tenemos cosas que hacer. –cortó Dean.- Nos vemos mañana, cuidado en el camino a casa, Benny, Balthy –se despidió de sus amigos dándole una sonrisa cómplice a Benny.

       Acto seguido, sus amigos ojiazules se despidieron de Sam y Gabe, los cuales ya estaban acomodándose en el asiento trasero del Impala. Balthy se dio la vuelta distraídamente, lo cual le dio a Benny la oportunidad de hacer una mueca a Dean. Sin más, el rubio entró al auto y lo encendió, dispuesto a regresar a casa con una tranquilidad desconocida, todo gracias a la seguridad que le brindaba la ausencia de John.

 

Diez minutos, y un par de posibles accidentes, más tarde, los chicos llegaban al hogar Winchester. Castiel pudo ver como la pareja se apresuraba a bajar del auto, en tanto él remolcaba su motocicleta al patio trasero. Cuando ingresó a la casa por la puerta trasera se encontró con Sam y Gabe en la barra con los rostros empalidecidos.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Cassie, que bueno que ya tienes tu propio medio de transporte. –comenzó Gabe.- Tienes suerte de no tener que soportar a Dean al volante nunca más.

-¿Dean? Pero si él siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso con su bebé, –dijo el ojiazul con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a un lado.- es bueno al volante.

-Dices eso porque venías enfrente y no viste como casi nos estampamos en dos de las vueltas del camino. –intervino Sam.- Nunca he visto a Dean tan distraído al volante.

-Porque, por primera vez, tenía muy buenas curvas a la vista distrayéndome –murmuró Dean, que se unía a la escena sujetando a Cas por los hombros, de modo que sólo el ojiazul pudo escuchar aquellas palabras.

      El ojiazul pudo sentir como el aliento del rubio le hacía erizar la piel. Sentía la sangre de su rostro correr peligrosamente a sus mejillas, pero hizo lo posible por recomponerse de la situación. _Estas imaginaciones acabarán rompiéndome más el corazón,_ pensó al tiempo que se apartaba un poco, quedando de lado para dar visibilidad y espacio al rubio para terminar de integrarse a la escena, _seguro sólo vio a alguna chica linda en el camino_.

-¿Y bien? –dijo mirando fugazmente al ojiverde para después mirar a Sam.- ¿De qué querían hablarnos?

-Eso… creo que la euforia del mensaje lo decía todo -comentó Dean mientras se apartaba un par de pasos de Cas para apoyarse al lado del refrigerador, su mente estaba ocupada flagelándose como para volver a dar la explicación. _Idiota, has vuelto a meter la pata,_ se decía _, ROMANCE, estúpido, no ligoteo ¿qué no aprendiste una puta diferencia de eso hoy? Puedes hacerlo mejor, lo tienes que hacer mejor._

-¿Era en serio lo de no-John por un mes? –intervino Gabriel, sosteniendo la mano de Sam con emoción.

-Sí, lo es. –respondió Sam con alegría, pero algo extrañado por el gesto pensativo en el rostro de su hermano.- Verán, las cosas están así…

       El Winchester menor se embarcó en una larga y detallada explicación sobre la situación. La explicación le tomó cerca de una hora. En esa hora tuvo la total atención de Gabe, el cual sostenía su mano mientras hablaba. Sin embargo, la atención de Castiel estuvo dividida entre escuchar a Sam y tratar de averiguar que rayos le pasaba a Dean.

      Por su parte, Dean divagaba entre las posibilidades para ser romántico con el ojiazul y los recuerdos del tipo _Cas conduciendo su moto con una sensualidad que seguro debería ameritar ser multado._ Cuando lograba librar la imagen del moreno agazapado sobre el vehículo, mostrando la extensión de su espalda… la perfecta curvatura que se formaba en su cintura y los músculos tonificados, pero no demasiado trabajados, que sabía ocultos debajo de esos pantalones de mezclilla… _Okey, saliendo del punto de nuevo._ En las ocasiones en que de verdad logró evadir las imágenes mentales, pensó en lo que había observado el día presente, _no voy tan mal… al menos no desde hace dos días_. No pudo seguir pensando más porque ahora la realidad exigía que su mente regresara al presente.

       Frente a él se encontraba Cas, mirándolo demasiado cerca, esos labios… el rubio se pasó la punta de la lengua por sus propios labios, pensando seriamente en sólo besar al moreno. Pero en ese momento Sam atinó en intervenir y, aún sin saberlo, evitar que el esfuerzo de su hermano de los últimos dos días se viera desperdiciado.

-¿Dean, estás bien? Ya está la cena, llevamos llamándote más de cinco minutos.

-Sí… -trató de recomponerse rápidamente, con el moreno todavía demasiado cerca.- Eh… Cas…–comentó desviando un poco la mirada temiendo perder la cordura si seguía mirando los ojos ajenos.- espacio personal.

-Mis disculpas, Dean. –el moreno se alejó un paso.- Deberías unírtenos pronto, la comida se puede enfriar.

       El moreno se retiró en dirección al comedor. Poco después llegaron los hermanos integrándose a la mesa. Comieron mientras Sam y Gabe hablaban de sus planes para el verano. De vez en cuando Cas tenía que bajarlos de su nube romántica para recordarles que si alguien los veía corrían riesgo de que John se enterase, por lo que su idilio de amor tendría que mantenerse entre las paredes del hogar Winchester. Dean se quejaba un poco de tener que soportar tanto romance bajo sus narices, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz por su hermanito.

       Después de comer, se trasladaron a la sala a continuar la serie que habían comenzado el día anterior. Por suerte Gabriel ya la había visto por lo que no hubo que volver a iniciar. La pareja se acurrucó en el sofá. Castiel planeaba sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales, pero, cuando se acomodó, Dean simplemente llego a sentarse en el suelo, justo en medio de las piernas de Cas y haciéndose espacio entre las mismas valiéndose de sus hombros.

-Desde aquí se ve mejor –comentó ante la sorpresa del moreno.

-Puedo irme al otro sillón, Dean –dijo al tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Preferiría que no, –respondió el rubio al tiempo que recargaba la cabeza descansando en el muslo del ojiazul.- estoy cómodo y he escuchado que es bueno para la postura sentarse en el piso de vez en cuando.

       Castiel tragó grueso, sintiéndose como en una maldita nube de irrealidad. La pareja los mandó a callar, con lo que el ojiazul se vio obligado a acomodarse a regañadientes en el sillón con Dean aún sentado en el suelo. Poco a poco se fue relajando lo suficiente como para poner verdadera atención a la serie en la pantalla. Su calor corporal fundido con el del rubio entre sus piernas se le antojaba cómodo, como sentirse en casa después de un largo día, cómo la cosa más natural y apropiada en el mundo.

       En algún momento comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello del ojiverde. No reparó en ello hasta que sintió cosquillas en la pierna, producto de un leve ronroneo proveniente del rubio que disfrutaba de las caricias. _Dios, sé que me cobrarás por esto más adelante_ , _pero en este momento no me importa,_ Castiel siguió acariciando al rubio, el cual se mantenía quieto y disfrutando de los mimos.

       Faltó poco para que el moreno soltara un quejido lastimero al reparar en que ya tenía que retirarse a trabajar. Se aclaró la garganta cuando el segundo capítulo del día iba finalizando e hizo ademán de ponerse de pie. El rubio se levantó a regañadientes, sabía que Castiel tenía otros deberes en esos momentos y no pensaba darle problemas poniéndose caprichoso. Gabriel aprovechó para escabullirse de los brazos del menor de los Winchester, puesto que lo mejor era que también se fuese.

-Cassie, ¿te queda darme un aventón cerca de casa? –el ojimiel se estiraba desperezándose mientras hablaba.

-Puedo dejarte a una cuadra de tu calle.

-¡Perfecto! A partir de hoy nos estamos yendo juntos.

      El rubio quería quejarse al respecto. Pero se trataba de Gabe, el cual seguro haría un circo de su actitud posesiva sobre el moreno… además cualquier sentimiento similar a los celos estaba injustificado con él, sería como sentir celos de Balthy o Benny. _Tengo que aprender a controlar este maldito carácter._

      Los cuatro fueron al patio trasero. Dean aprovechó para acercarse a Castiel cuando la parejita se despedía con pequeños y castos besos en los labios. Castiel se encontraba verificando que todo estuviera en orden con su chica cuando sintió la presencia de Dean a su lado, recargando la espalda en el árbol.

-¿Podrás pasarte al salir? –preguntó mientras deslizaba las llaves del Impala en la cartera que reposaba colgando del asiento de la motocicleta.

-¿Tengo opción? –respondió arqueando las cejas al notar que el otro ya le había delegado sus llaves.- En casa creen que salgo hasta las 6 am, y si no vengo dejo varado a Sam por tu culpa.

-¿Sólo por Sam? –preguntó el rubio dejando ver algo de decepción colándose por sus pupilas.

-¿Por qué más sería? –inquirió Castiel, estaba comenzando a emocionarse de nuevo, sintiendo cambios en el rubio en los que su mente se aferraba a creer.

       Dean estaba por responderle, _por mí_ , cuando Gabriel se acercó con su habitual risa.

-Estoy listo, Cassie. –dijo parándose junto a la motocicleta.- No quiero retrasarte, será mejor irnos ya. 

       Castiel asintió, sin saber muy bien si estaba agradecido o molesto por la intervención de su amigo de ojos miel. Remolcó la motocicleta hasta la acera frente a la casa, una vez allí, le pasó el casco de reserva a Gabriel para después colocarse el propio y montarse en el vehículo. Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó a su amigo subir. Gabriel se colocó a la espalda de Castiel, sujetándose con firmeza al asiento en lugar de abrazando al moreno.

       Dean escuchó el motor y pocos segundos después pudo ver como Castiel y Gabriel desaparecían por la esquina. En todo ese tiempo cosas como _aunque no te está abrazando quisiera ser yo quien fuera allí_   eran lo único que resonaba en su mente. Ambos Winchester entraron a la casa, tenían un par de labores de limpieza por hacer, lo cual Dean agradecía para mantenerse ocupado.

 

Un moreno ilusionado llegaba, 30 minutos más tarde, a su trabajo. Dejar a Gabriel cerca de su casa no le costó tiempo extra de su traslado, el ojimiel había viajado inusualmente tranquilo, incluso le agradeció mientras se quitaba el casco y se apartaba del camino del vehículo. _Supongo que está muy feliz por tener a Sam_.

       El moreno encaminó sus pasos al interior del edificio. A medio camino se encontró con Gadriel, le saludo con un gesto de la cabeza, pretendía continuar su camino cuando Gadriel lo detuvo.

-El jefe quiere verte. –comentó evitando usar su nombre.- Él y tu compañera ya te esperan en el despacho.

-Gracias –respondió el ojiazul extrañado, pero no se preocupó porque aún faltaba tiempo para que empezaran a recibir clientes.- Ga... Ezequiel –se refirió al otro recordando que Meg le había indicado llamar a los demás sólo por sus pseudónimos.

-Mientras no haya gente cerca puedes decirme Gadriel –respondió el otro antes de sonreírle y alejarse a continuar verificando que todo estuviera bien en el local antes de comenzar a recibir a sus clientes.

       Castiel encaminó sus pasos al despacho de Metatron. Al llegar llamó un par de veces a la puerta, escuchó un “adelante” con el cual entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Pudo ver como Meg ya estaba sentada frente a Metatron. Se acercó hasta colocarse a espaldas de la morena y, en lugar de sentarse a su lado, colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Pudo sentir como la mayor se relajaba un poco ante el gesto de apoyo de su compañero.

-¿Para qué somos buenos, Metatron? –comenzó el ojiazul mirando al hombre canoso directo a los ojos.

-Para dar orgasmos, amigo ¿para qué va a ser? –rio Metatron tomando la pregunta como si fuese capciosa.- Pero eso me lleva a mi punto. –comentó poniéndose serio ante sus empleados.- Han hecho un gran trabajo con la pareja de anoche, Meg ya tenía una reputación muy bien labrada. Pero el rumor de que está trabajando con “un misterioso tío de ojos grises que hace que te mojes con sólo mirarte” está dando muy buenos frutos.

-Al punto, hombre –Meg  intervino con impaciencia.

-Sí, sí… el punto es que tenemos 18 parejas solicitando cita para esta semana–respondió orgulloso.- son noticias maravillosas, pero antes de confirmar ninguna cita quise hablarlo con ustedes, mis grandiosos talentos, no quiero sobre exigirles y que tengan que parar por enfermedad o algo…

-Y que dejemos de producir dinero. –le cortó Meg.- He trabajado con más presión que eso. Pero, como has dicho, esta gente viene por el combo. –dijo refiriéndose a ella y el ojiazul.-  La respuesta de él es la mía. –terminó al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a estrechar las del moreno, queriendo infundirle solidaridad.

       El moreno no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Si había esa cantidad de solicitudes tan pronto sólo significaba que las cosas estarían perfecto para cuando volviera a la escuela. Más que eso, si eran capaces de responder a la demanda, después de ese verano Meg y él no tendrían que volver a hacer eso nunca más. O eso esperaba, ya que realmente no conocía la historia de vida de la morena del todo, aunque sí sabía que estaba en la industria por necesidad de pagar deudas. Su mente le apresuró a responder, apenas habían pasado unos segundos, el calor de la mano de la morena le infundía ánimos y esperanza de que podrían salir juntos de aquel infierno.

-2 o 3 por noche deberían estar bien –respondió reprimiendo una sonrisa para simplemente mostrarse firme ante su palabra.

-Ahí tienes mi respuesta. – concluyó Meg relajándose aún más.

-¡Excelente! –festejó Metatron mientras tomaba el radio para llamar a Gadriel.- Vayan a prepararse, empiezan esta misma noche con dos parejas.

       Los morenos salieron del despacho, a sus espaldas escucharon a Metatron indicando a su mano derecha agendar de inmediato las citas que tenían en solicitud. Los compañeros se dirigieron a su habitación de cambio ocultando apenas las sonrisas de esperanza que pugnaban por reflejarse en sus rostros.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfruten mi confusión que les regaló capitulo extra xD


End file.
